Winx For Life
by RishuRocks
Summary: Amber lives with her best friend Bloom since her parents mysteriously disappeared a year ago. Amber is a sweet girl with lots of dreams. But when she realized her parents were nowhere to be seen she stopped believing in everything. She was just living corpse now. But one day when in a park with bloom, both of their life changes when they meet a fairy? DISCLAIMER: I don't own any
1. Chapter 1: It Fells like Magic

Amber's POV:

Hello guys my name is Amber. I live with my best friend Bloom. We were originally neighbors but last year my parents went on a trip but never came back. We searched everywhere and used every method possible but it was as if they disappeared from the face of the earth. I was once a very cheerful girl with lots of dreams but after my parent's disappearance I lost all hopes. The pictures of them disappeared too. But Bloom and I remembered them. And so did her parents.

Right now I was waiting for my lazy best friend to come down so that we could go to the park. As I waited for Bloom to come down I played with my pet Troy. "Come on Troy we will be going to the park soon. You can play with kiko." It has brown fur with large green eyes. It is the only thing that makes me laugh heartily when I am sad. He is my stress buster. Kiko, Bloom's bunny is quite funny too.

cartoon_dog_image_1  
h...

I am ready in my outfit to go to the park. I have a light tanned skin with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Bloom came down running and smiled at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am ready from last 30 minutes." I said laughing.

Bloom wore her favorite blue crop top with her blue pants. He orange hair was left open. She has blue eyes that shine with happiness.

h...

Honestly I am a little jealous of her beauty and that she has her parents. I know I shouldn't be but I am a little. And I am human. It's a human nature right? But I love her dearly too. She has always supported me and my jealousy will never come in between our friendship.

We took our cycles to the park. Hers is red and mine is blue. We put our pets in our baskets and took off to the park. We reached the Gardenia Park and put our pets down so they can play. "Go on Troy and Kiko play but avoid getting in trouble." I said.

We sat down under a tree and started talking. Suddenly Troy came barking towards us with Kiko on it back screaming loudly. It barked at me as if telling me something. I got up and started petting him.

"What is it Troy?" Bloom asked.

It started barking again and pulled on my dress. "I think it wants to take us somewhere." I guessed and we started walking forward.

"Get back you!" we heard a girly scream. Running behind a tree we quickly hid behind it and saw a girl. She wore sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. Her hair were in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wore light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. She had wings in the shape of leaflets. The wings were in powder Blue color with teal tips. Wait what? Wings? The girl had wings! I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and opened it again. I looked at Bloom and saw that she was wide eyed too. It was true.

h...

"Sun Burst!" The girl yelled waving her blue wand with a big circle on the top. A bright light shone out of it and all the creatures were pushed back. One of the creatures was caught by a big ugly monster and it crushed the red creature.

"News flash Mr. hideous, the power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you." The girl said with clear determination in her voice. The monster just roared loudly and charged towards the fairy and pushed her back causing her to fly in the air and fall on the ground.

"That must have hurt" Bloom said with a shocked face. I just nodded in agreement. The yellow monster ordered the goons to take the girls 'septor'. The red creatures went flying to her and took her septor. They strangled her and the beast laughed mercilessly. The girl kept on protesting and the creature moved towards her mumbling something. He was about to attack her when Bloom stepped out. "Leave her alone. Come and get me." As if realizing what she said she stared at me in fear. "Wait did I just say that!"

Yes you did you moron. But before I could say that the beast grabbed her by her arm. As if on instinct I stepped forward and looked at the beast angrily. "Hey you yellow pig looking ugly horrible awful smelling creature put her down or else…" I said unsure of what to say next. He threw bloom away and stepped towards me growling.

"Or else what…"

He was about to grab me when I stretched my hands and suddenly a gust of wind blew through my palms throwing the beast back. "What!? How did that happen?" I stared at my hands in shock and amazement.

As the goons charged towards Bloom she put her hand up and a kind of energy shield formed around her. She too looked shocked at what she did. Kiko did a funny dance and Troy barked loudly. A goon was going to attack them when we threw it back. Suddenly the girl came towards us and smiled. "You girls got major winx." I just looked at her confused. What does she mean? "You are going down you fashion biasko." She said suddenly turning to the yellow stinky beast. She blasted the creature and he fell back a few feet away from us. "I suggest you get out of the realm now." She said. I could see the smirk on her face. The goons tried to attack her but she pushed them back defeating them. A goon tore away Bloom's pants and ran off.

"We will meet again Princess Stella." With that being said the creatures disappeared.  
"Eww I can't say I am looking forward to that." Stella, I guess her name is, said. As I was going to go to her she suddenly fainted. Her clothes changed to rather weird ones.

We ran towards her and I checked her pulse. "We have to take her home Bloom. She needs help."

After a lot of hard work we were able to bring her home. We laid the girl in the guest room.  
The next morning I entered Bloom's room with Vanessa to see her still sleeping. How much can she sleep? "Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little."

Vanessa thought out loud. As Vanessa woke Bloom up I thought back to the time Bloom and I used to dream of being a fairy. But as I said earlier I have stopped dreaming and I find that rather stupid now. I snapped back when I heard Bloom say "She is Amber's cousin."

"Is it?" Vanessa asked turning to me.

"Yeah…" I said my voice unsure. "She is visiting from faraway, please don't wake her up."

As soon as Bloom got ready we ran downstairs towards where Mike is. "Today is the day we clean the garage." He said smiling and I groaned internally. Damn it, I hate that.

"Oh come on dad I want to do so many things today…" Bloom said whining. "It is important stuff."

"What kind of important stuff is that?" he asked whilst reading his news paper.

"Do you remember when we were little and used to read about fairies and witches?" I asked.

"Of course I remember. You both were so adorable always thinking you both are fairies too."

"Ya and…" I tried to continue but he cut me off.

"Well if you know magic you just have to wave a wand and the garage will clean itself." He joked.

Bloom angry by ignorance said, "You know my friend who is in the guest room, well she is…" But just as she was about to finish Vanessa cuts her off.

"Oh Mike they want to be with their friend let them go."

Mike sighed but then smiled. "Fine but Bloom has to get groceries and Amber has to make the breakfast."

"Yay!" we both cheered and go to do our allotted assignments. As I made a bacon sandwich I thought about all that had been happening. My parents disappeared a year ago. No trace of them found anywhere on the earth. It's as if they never existed. I miss them so much. And now yesterday the girl said I have magic. What crap! I have no magic. I am a simple girl. I don't want to have any magic. I know I always wanted to be a fairy but now I don't know. It's like all my wishes have died. I want nothing. I just wanted my parents. When I see Bloom joking with her dad and mom I miss my parents terribly. Our families were best friends. And no doubt Mike and Vanessa treat me equally like Bloom but I can't help but feel like a third wheel sometimes.  
_

3rd Person:

At the mean while the yellow ogre went to its masters and apologized to them for his failure in the mission due to two earthlings. The women shouted at him and cursed him calling him unworthy. The ogre then told them his new plan. They would track down the girls using one of the earthlings cloth piece. A hunting troll could sniff them and tell where they were.  
_

Amber's POV:

"So she is asleep for 20 hours because she is a fairy?" Mike said in I don't believe you tone, "Is that like a joke or something."

"I am talking real fairy dad, with a septor, magic powers and fluttering wings." Bloom tried to explain. I don't see why she was trying. It's clear that Mike was not gonna believe us. If I would have been in his place I wouldn't have either.

"She really is a fairy Mike." I said supporting Bloom.

He steped forward and checked our forehead, making sure we were okay. "I think both of you are suffering from very high fever, I think I should call doctor Silverman."

"Hey good morning." We look towards the blonde girl who just woke up.

"It's evening hun." Vanessa corrected her. "How are you feeling?"

She instantly lit up and smiled, "I am fine now. Thanks to both the girls over here."

"Oh we didn't do anything." I said, blushing.

"My name is Stella." She introduced herself.

"Hey Stella I am Amber."

"And I am Bloom." We both smiled at her.

"Let's call your parents Stella now, shall we?" Vanessa suggested.

"I think that's like so way easier said than done. I mean let's face it they are like whole six realms away from here. In a kingdom called Solaria." She said. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mike frowning. "I was on my way to Alefea School, you know to complete my magic training…"

She was cut off by Mike groaning and frowning. "I think I should call doctor Silverman, I think he can figure out what's wrong with three of you." He walked towards the phone and picked up its receiver.

Stella huffed loudly and then her face lits up as if she just got an idea. She waved her hand and the phone turned into vegetables. I smirked a little and stared in amusement at Mike's shocked or rather horrified face. "You still think we are out of our brains?" Stella asked looking bored. As if she didn't just turn a phone into cabbage and carrot.

"Wow that was so awesome!" Bloom said totally impressed. It was awesome though.

"You and Amber are the ones who are majorly awesome, Bloom." Stella praised us.

"When that ogre attacked me they both kicked his booty into another dimension by attacking him with energy blast."

Listening to Stella Mike and Vanessa stepped forward with shock on their face. "That's totally true. Thought I don't know how I did it." I said totally confused. This was confusing.  
"I don't know either." Bloom said looking just as confused as me. Though, she had a hint of smile on her face.

"It's like I told yesterday Amber, you both are loaded with magic." Stella exclaimed. I noticed Bloom going into her dream world with her dreamy expression. But I had a frown on my face. What is she saying? That's not possible. I am normal human. I am not a fairy. And I don't want to be a fairy. "Hey I got a great brainstorm; you both should come to Alfea with me." My frown deepened as she continued. No way am I going to another dimension. "It's like the best magic school in the whole eight realm area." She said.

"Hold it; my daughters are not going to another realm." Mike denied. Wait what? Daughters? As in plural? Did he mean I am his daughter too? Mine and Bloom's family were very close and I knew they loved me, but I felt really touched when he said daughters. I could feel tears burning in the back of my eyes but I prevented them from falling.

"That's right I am not going to another realm at all." With that said I marched upstairs.  
_

3rd person POV:

At the mean time the troll and the ogre came back to earth and started their search for the three girls.  
_

Amber's POV:

"Hey Amber wait please!" Bloom called out. I halt in midway and Bloom came running to me. "No one will force you to go okay? Atleast come to my room. I and Stella are going there. Come let's go." And then she dragged me towards her room.

"Hey cool room Bloom! Wow you should totally bring it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it will fit in a handbag." Stella said.

"Stella, I don't think I am going to Alfea." Bloom said raising her hands in a gesture of no. "I don't think I have powers anymore." She mumbled sad. Oh so that's her reason. I thought she didn't want to leave earth. But from her dejected face I knew she wanted to go to Alfea.

"Trust me Bloom someone with that kind of magic doesn't lose their power. You are just rusty for not using it for so long." Stella tried to encourage her.

"Do you think we are like the fairies in that book?" She asked looking hopeful pointing towards our favorite childhood book. We used to dream about being fairies all the time. And now that I am a fairy I don't want to be one. I think people do change.

Stella started skimming the book and sighed. "Kinda, but this book was written by humans. We are so much cooler than this." She said. "And much more fashionable." She added as an afterthought.

"Wow I can't believe that I have magic and what did you call it? Winx!" Bloom stated jumping on her bed.

Stella laughed and remarked, "It's like my fairy godmother said you just need and ogre to attack you to find out what you really are made of." After that she asked Bloom to do an exercise to test her magic. She asked me too but I denied. Even if I have power I don't care. It's not as if I want to go to Alfea. Bloom tried the exercise but failed miserably and got sadder. "You try Amber." I tried but failed too. I just gave a loud sigh. Why am I even here?  
"You both just need practice. That's why you both should come to Alfea. There you will become more skilled too! And before you know it you both will be zapping ogres left to right." Stella said.

"So where is this Alfea School you keep talking about?" I asked.

"It's sort of in a parallel dimension. Hey wait why don't you both come with me? I will show it you." She waved her hand and a postcard kind of thing appeared. She put the card on the ground and it enlarged like a floor mat. "This is an express portal. Come on its cool." She exclaimed and then started sinking in the postcard. Am I supposed to do that? No way am I doing that.

"Come on Amber." Bloom took my hand and dragged me towards the portal. Bloom started sinking too. Unsurely I stepped my foot and started sinking too. Getting scared I tried to pull out but just kept on sinking.

"This is so weird." I cried.

"Don't worry almost no one gets lost between dimensions." Stella shouted from inside.  
"Almost? What the hell! Thanks for the help Stella." Shouting sarcastically at her I huffed.  
After a few seconds we were on the ground in front of a beautiful castle. It was extremely beautiful. "So here it is the famous Alfea castle." Stella introduced. It was pink with blue roof and small windows scattered everywhere. It had fairy wings as its entrance.

"So what exactly goes on here?" Bloom voiced out the question in my mind.  
"The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi but we also have pixies and guylliens. And guess what we are only one enchanted forest away from the Red fountain school for heroics and bravery. It's full of hunks." She winked. I saw Bloom blushing. I on the other hand just rolled my eyes. Love always ends up in heartbreak. I am not bothering with it right now. "But we are also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for witches." She continued seriously.

"Wow this is a really big decision." Bloom commented.

"To make it I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house." Stella exclaimed totally excited. Bloom looked really excited too. I was a little curious but not excited. "They will be coming soon. So let's get going." With that being said she jumped up towards the portal from which Bloom's room could be seen blurry. Bloom followed her and I jumped the last. Just a few minutes after we arrived we heard a commotion downstairs and ran towards the noise instantly.

As we reached we saw the ogre and a big blue ugly troll asking Mike and Vanessa about us. "We are right behind you, you ugly stinking pig." I shouted. The tall blue gruesome mutt growled and threw me at the wall. And let me tell you it hurt like shit. It felt as if the world was spinning and ripples of pain went through my body.

Stella stared at the ogre angrily. "I guess someone didn't learn their lesson." She transformed into her fairy form and came and kicked the troll away. I got up after a little trying and stretched my body.

"You got you booty kicked by a two feet." The ogre mocked the troll.

"Then do something about it you beast." Stella mocked him. I think it was a totally wrong move. "Bloom amber you both take care of the goons and I will take care of these giants." We nodded and Bloom started running. I was about to run when the ogre picked me up and threw me out of the house. Pain surged through my body. And before I could get up Stella was thrown out too. I looked besides me and the ogre was lying flat on the ground. Stella must have kicked his booty. The mutt walked out of the house practically destroying the entrance. I crawled towards bloom and Stella and stared at the fearfully. "What do we do?" Bloom asked fear evident in her voice.

"Hey Princess Stella I hope you friends are the pretty ones in blue pants and pink dress." Someone shouted. A rope shot out and wrapped around the trolls neck. I looked at the five boys. The one holding had dark bluish hair with violet eyes.  
tumblr_inline_ni2qtyaW7U1t0ms2  
A guy with maroon hair pushed him off and held the rope. "Don't bother I am enough to control this oversized puppy." He boasted proudly. I frowned at the guy. He is such a-  
"Dude, one summer at squashbuckler doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll." Said a guy with brown hair. As if to prove that the maroon haired guy was yanked and thrown away by the troll and he landed infront of us. The brown haired smirked, "I rest my case."  
The troll approached the guys and a blonde ordered "Stay behind me." He pulled out a blue shield and the troll started pounding on it. "Hey guys what did we learn about battling trolls?" he asked.

"Smas'em I think." The brown one said and pulled out a green sword. He smashed it on the ground which made it crack and the troll stumbled.

"No Sky" a guy with orange hair said, "You take them on their feet." He shot out some yellow arrow pointed magic bullets and the troll fell in the crack. Everyone cheered for him and praised him. Suddenly the goons came back and growled. The maroon haired got up and told us to stay back. Who does he think he is? He killed some of the goons but the ogre threw him away. That is enough. The just can't destroy everything here.

"Leave him alone." I said and we blasted the ogre.

"See you both have magic." Stella said.

"It just happened." I looked confused towards my hand. Do I really have magic?

"Like I said you got winx!"

"Back off." The ogre growled.

"You back off now or else I am going to put my stinkus removeus spell and you are going to smell like you just took a bath." Stella threatened. Sensing that he was outnumbered the ogre disappeared. "I knew that would scare him off." Stella smirked. What a coward.  
We walked towards the guys. "Bloom Amber these are the Red Fountain guys I was talking about." We heard a series of hellos. "This is Riven" she pointed towards the maroon haired guy who just frowned in return. How mean! "Prince Sky" she pointed to the brown haired who smiled and said hi. I think he and Stella have something but I let it slip, "Timmy" she pointed to the orange one who just waved and gave us a dorky smile, "Brandon" she pointed to the blonde who smiled and greeted us, "and Dylan." She pointed to the bluish haired one, the one who save us. He just smiled and winked. Wait was he looking at me? Nah! But I felt something new in my heart just by staring at him.

h...

The troll came out of the chasm groaning but Sky put a magical collar around him. "Not so fast tough guy, you are coming with us."

"Yeah you have done enough damage for one day pal." Brandon added. I looked at Bloom and saw her having a dreamy look. And since I am her best friend I knew that look very well. I saw the troll coming out of the chasm with barriers around him.

"Where are you guys taking him?" I questioned.

"Probably to creature preserve." Dylan answered in his amazing voice. Wait what? I never had such thoughts about any guy. What is happening to me? The guys started walking and portal formed. "Hey Amber I hope I see you at Alfea and you too Bloom." He shouted and then winked at me. They disappeared after a second. I looked down and I could feel my cheeks growing hot. And suddenly I was considering going to Alfea. But I knew my decision wouldn't be on basis of a guy.

At night I went to my room and lay on my bed. I don't know when I fell asleep. Suddenly I was in the park. "Amber." A voice called. On hearing the voice I turned as if I would lose the person.

"Mom? Where are you?" I looked around for her. Suddenly she came from behind a tree.

"Mommy!" I exclaimed tears already pouring out of my eyes. I ran towards her to hug her but she stepped back.

"My darling baby, you should follow your destiny. Don't deny what you know. You have to fight for many things and you have to become strong. You are already strong my dear but you have to be stronger." She said in a kind voice.

"What do you mean mommy?" I asked utterly confused.

"Follow your destiny. Don't deny what you know you are. I can't stay long. You should go and pack your bags."

"Don't go mom please don't" I begged.

"We will meet soon. I promise." And then she disappeared.

"Noooooo…" I shouted and tried to grab her but everything became black. I woke up with a jerk and looked around myself. I was in my room. Does mom want me to go to Alfea? If she does I will go. I know she wanted me to go to Alfea. I quickly pack my suitcase with my essentials and run down the stairs.

I reached down and saw Bloom trying to convince her dad. "Only on one condition you both can go." He said. We stared at him eagerly. "I get to see the school."

"So how do we get there Stella? Through the portal?" I asked.

"Normal humans can't go through portals but my septor can handle it." She answered. She pulled out her ring and it turned into a septor. Soon we fell into nothingness and landed on a soft grass. Mike and Vanessa were amazed by both the magic and school. Troy barked too.

"Cool right." Bloom asked.

"With a capital C." I said.  
_

A/N  
Thanks for reading.  
Please Vote and comment.  
I hope you like it.  
PS I don't own any pictures.


	2. Chapter 2: More than High School

Amber's POV:

"That's it, The Alfea School!" Stella said in a high happy tone.

"It sure is pretty amazing!" Vanessa said her eyes wide in amazement. Mike just made a sound which confirmed that he was impressed too.

"It makes public school look totally LAMO!" Bloom exclaimed and I couldn't agree more. If I had to choose between public school and Alfea, I would definitely go for Alfea. I just didn't want to go because I thought my parents may return. What if they return? They wouldn't know where I am. But yesterday mom came in my dreams and it looked so real! And suddenly I wanted to go to Alfea. Maybe this is the right decision.

"Well before we decide why don't we go and see what it's like." Vanessa suggested.

"I am so excited!" Bloom said in an I can't wait to go in.

Mike mumbled something and started walking towards the school. But suddenly stopped as if he banged into some wall. "Hey it's like there is an invisible wall." He said trying to push through air. Vanessa mumbled a yes.

I walked forward and tried to feel the wall but felt nothing. "I don't feel anything. What are you talking about?" I asked looking really confused.

"I don't feel it either." Bloom stated. "Are you guys pulling our leg?" She questioned.

"Actually there is an invisible wall." Stella butted in.

"So why didn't it stop me and Bloom?" I asked getting more confused.

"Because, both of you are magical creatures my dear." She then raised her hand and I could see a wall kind of thing. "This wall keeps non magical beings out of Magix. Vanessa looked sad and hugged her husband. "Sorry" Stella continued, "While I can't take you to the school I can show you the official Alfea brochure. It comes with a complete with the school song." And then she showed them some magical pictures of the school and what goes on in the school with a nice song playing in the background. "So what do you think?"

"I think both my daughters are gonna have a lot of fun." Vanessa said with tears in her eyes. It took me a minute to realize that she called me her daughter too. I looked at her with tears in my own eyes. Bloom went and hugged her mother with tears in her eyes. How I wished my mom was there too. Where are you mommy? I was then suddenly pulled into a motherly hug by Vanessa. I was so shocked that I couldn't move for a second. "You will have a lot of fun too Amber." She said patting my back. "Your mother will be proud of you." She said her voice cracking. "Take care of yourself and Bloom." I nod with tears flowing down my cheeks and hug her.

"Thanks mom." Realizing what I said I froze.

"It's okay dear. I am your second mom remember?" She said in a tone only a mother can say in. I wipe my tears and hug her goodbye.

"I will see to it that they have a great year." Stella piped in lightning the mood.

"Kiko and Troy you keep eyes on both my girls." Mike ordered and kiko saluted in response and troy barked.

"Come on we should get going." Stella said. We told our last goodbyes to Mike and Vanessa and Stella sent them home. "We have to make an entrance. A fabulous entrance is an essential goal." Stella remarked.

"I am not really sure what you mean darling, but I'll try." Bloom joked.

""Me too." I said.

"Okay follow me. Just smile, slither and swither." Stella said confidently.

"I am nervous." Bloom whispered. Well I was too.

"Relax you are here with me." Stella announced "Fairy school is just like normal school but we all have magic powers and better outfits. You'll love it."

"I'm loving it already." Bloom and I said in unison. And then laughed out loud. It happened a lot with us. It was like we knew what was going in the others mind.

"Well you both are definitely not gonna love her." Stella commented pointing to a lady. She had short brown hair wearing a blue dress and pointy glasses.

.in/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source...

"She does look scary." I said my voice queering slightly.

"Who is she anyway?"Bloom asked.

"She is Griselda head of discipline. And she IS scary. And also in a bad need of a makeover." Stella responded. I stifled a laugh at that. But then I noticed her asking a girl her name and origin and then crossing her name on the list. Wait, we are not going to be on the list!

"Oh no we are not gonna be on the list." Bloom voiced out my thoughts.

"Fret not girlfriends I got it all figured out." Stella stated "The two princesses of Valisto, Veranda and Brenda were supposed to be coming here but they are homeschooling instead. They gave me a letter to give to the headmistress, I just won't give it to her and it will be all set. And the good thing is no one here knows what they look like." She removed a pink envelope and tore it.

"What? I am not gonna lie Stella. That's not good! And what if we get caught? We can't live on a lie for our whole year. OMG you should have told us Stella." I panicked.

"Oh come on Amber we are not lying. We are just not telling what we know. And we can think about future later." With that being said she dragged us towards Miss Griselda.

"Long time no see Miss G." Stella greeted with a little cockiness in her voice.

"Not long enough Princess Stella." Miss Griselda said in a thick voice as if she couldn't believe that she was even seeing Stella in the first place. "Not after the incident last year. I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back. It's beyond me."

"They did donate that new computer lab." Stella said chirpily.

"And who are these friends of yours?"

"Princess Veranda" she pointed towards Bloom "and Princess Brenda of Valisto." She introduced pointing towards me.

She checked her list and crossed our names. "You may enter now." She said. "Next!"

We moved ahead and Stella welcomed us. After everyone was in Miss Griselda called us all for a meeting. "First things first our code of behavior." she started, "The first rule is you must follow all the rules in code of behavior. If you break the rules once you will be turned into a frog." What! Ewww. "If you break the rules twice your magic privileges will be suspended and if you break the rules thrice you will be expelled. Isn't that right Princess Stella?" She exclaimed pointing towards Stella. Uh oh. "Last time she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell which brings me to the second rule, no unsupervised magic at anytime! Ahem!"

"You did that?"Bloom asked.

"What were you trying to do?" I questioned.

"I was just trying to create a new shade of pink." Answered Stella.

"We believe discipline is the only way to prepare you for the world outside." Miss G continued in a deadly voice and started pacing again. "Which brings me to the third rule, stay away from the witches of cloudtower, no matter what. We don't have a punishment for that since what we would do, won't be as terrible as they would do if they catch you there." An involuntary shiver went down my spine and I gulped.

The doors of the college were then opened by an older lady. She was much kinder and sweeter. She had white short curly hair and gold hoop earrings. She also wore black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She was in a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She matched it with a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes were black high heels with yellow buckles.

1093531_1398150274688_419_306

"Welcome my dears; I am Miss Faragonda your headmistress. I am an Alfea alumni and a former fairy godmother. This year, I see, we have quite an awesome class." She said quite impressed. "Some of you will fight evils, others will grant wishes and many of you are princesses who will take over their realms. Each of you is unique. You all have different kind of power but our mission is the same!"

"To help each of you become the very best you can be." Stella mimicked her in a teasing tone. "She really loves saying that." She added.

"Naturally we expect you to put your all efforts in every task you are given." Miss Faragonda continued.

"Now ladies, check into you dormitories and meet your room mates." Griselda said in booming voice to grab everyone's attention.

"Make this a fun year girls. And yeah take every opportunity to connect to your winx." Ms. Faragonda suggested.

Everyone was then discharged. As we were walking to our rooms I asked the question which was bugging me. "What did she mean connect to your winx?"

"Winx is essentially three things, first it's your source of power as in your strength and energy and second it's what guides you. Thirdly it's your magical identity."

"I think I got it." I said.

"You either get it or you don't. And you both totally do." Stella said. "Our roommates. I hope they are better than the ones I got last time." She said checking the list.  
She pushed open the door and I gaped at what I saw. Huge sofas with fluffy pillows were positioned in the centre. There was a T.V set and a stereo set. A computer set and everything a girl needs was there in the room. It was amazing. "Stella, you and I are together." I squealed.

"That's totally cool Amber." We opened the room and I couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful. It had peach colored walls with marbled floors. It was a very very very big room. Two queen sized bed were placed facing eachother stuck to the wall. There was a dresser and a study table for each of us. Silk curtain hung infront of the window. One of them was baby blue with a matching colored bed set and dresser. The other one was in yellow.  
"Can I take the blue side please?" I asked making the best puppy dog face I could.

"Sure Amber." Stella winked. And I squealed hugging her. She laughed and hugged me back. "Love you too Amber."

"Your room is so sweet. Come on guys I wanna see my room too." Bloom whined.

We followed her towards her room. We entered the room and bloom stepped on a wine. "Owwww that really hurt." The plant groaned.

"It talked?" me and Bloom said shocked. "I am sorry." Bloom continued with a kinder voice.

"It's my latest creation! He is cute isn't he?" A girl with tanned skin and narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs asked.

She wore a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals.

flora09837459834

"My theory is that if plants can talk then deforestation will be dramatically reduced. It is worth trying, if it saves just one tree." That was so sweet of her. I mean who thinks of trees and other beings in their own selfishness? Atleast humans don't. Just to fulfill their selfish desires they will hunt, cut down trees and do what not. We have forgotten about nature and are continuously destroying it. "Hi I am Flora." She cocked her hip out knocking the plant down.

Uh-oh

"Can't a plant get a rest here?" The plant groaned.

"Sorry honey!" Flora said.

"Hi I am Bloom!" Bloom greeted. How can she forget?

"Uh Bloom?" I questioned and nudged her.

Realizing her mistake she corrected. "Oh uh Bloom is the name I like a lot. But it's not my name. I am…. Veranda …. Of Valisto."

"Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for its rich, artistic tradition. Its features are very popular with tourists." A girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone said to Bloom. She wore a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color.

"Right that's where I am from." Bloom replied hastily.

"Cool, I am Tecna."

. /winx/images/6/6d/Tecna_season_1...

"Hi Tecna I am Brenda."

"And I am Stella. Nice to meetcha." Stella chirped walking over to her.

"You are quite infamous Stella." Tecna pointed.

"That's the word on the street." A girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair tied in two short pigtails, blue eyes opened the door. She had a greenback hanging from her shoulder. She wore a red one strap top, one purple colored armband upon her right arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers.

musa564352432cr2

"Yo you plan to blow up more stuff let us know ahead, so we can take cover." The girl added.

We all laughed. "It was in the name of fashion. So I don't regret it." Stella said dramatically.

"I am curious, were you able to actually create this new shade of pink?" Tecna asked.

"No but when I do it's going to be the official color of Solaria." She said her voice changing to the one with excitement.

Suddenly we heard kiko whining and Troy barking. I turned towards them and saw the plant hanging Kiko.  
I quickly went towards Troy and quieted him down. "That plant," Flora scolded. "Put him down right now.  
"It's okay it's not the plants fault." Bloom interrupted patting the plants vines. "I am betting that Kiko was trying to eat it. He loves his veggies."

"And you know Troy is a little protective of Kiko." I added explaining the reason for Troy's barking.

"You hungry little bunny?" Flora asked. She picked up a bowl with soil in it and put some carrot seeds. After a few seconds carrots grew in the bowl. "They are organic. Have them." Troy barked too. "You want something too little boy?" Flora questioned chuckling. Troy hung is tongue out and nodded eagerly. Flora magically produced some dog food and Troy immediately started eating it. I just giggle at his antics.

"Speaking of food, I am famished." Stella declared.

"Yeah me too." I said.

"I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we go downtown and grab a Pizza?" Stella suggested.

"Great idea. Downtown magix is so much fun." Flora agreed.

"What is it like?" Bloom and I asked at the same time. Oh gosh it's happening a lot today.  
"It's fresh." Flora said.

"You have never been?" Musa the pony tailed girl asked.

"No but if we can grab a slice, I am so there." I answered meekly.

"Me too." Bloom added.

We left the apartment and went out to magix. I had my eyes closed and so had Bloom. When I opened it I loved what I saw. It was so amazing. I saw a guy creating space between two cars using magic. And then park his. It was so cool. No parking problem at least. The cars were actually flying. And the most important thing was it looked normal. Bloom on the other hand was disappointed. Well she expected to see fairytale stuff.

We went to a nearby pizza station as we were awfully hungry. And let me tell you the pizza was heavenly. It was so tasty I couldn't stop stuffing my mouth with it.

_  
3rd Person's POV:

At the mean while the ogre had seen the five fairies and Princess Stella in Downtown. Hastily picking up his phone and following the fairies he called the three horrible witches he worked under. They had decided it. They would definitely take Stella's septor this time and crush her into fairy dust along with her friends.

Amber's POV:  
"Ughh." Bloom groaned.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"My cellphone is not working for some reason. It's not even getting a signal."

"Let me see it." Tecna suggested. "I love taking this things apart." She continued in a cheerful voice. She took the phone and checked it and started laughing suddenly. We all gave her confused glances. "This cellphone is ancient technology, it belongs in a museum." She reasoned.

"But it's the latest phone." I reasoned.

"Maybe on Earth." Stella whispered to us.

"You need an inter realm phone to call Valisto." Musa mentioned.

"Right" Tecna said looking a little guilty for laughing, "use my card."

Bloom took Tecna's card and ran to the phone booth. After a minute I realized that I had to say something to Vanessa. I had an appointment fixed with a personal detective to discuss the case of my parents' disappearance. I totally forgot in all this. And now that I remember I have tell Vanessa to go and to the personal detective and talk about my parents. "Hey guys I will be back in a second." I ran behind in the direction of booth. As I reached there I saw the ogre passing and hid behind the phone booth. I saw that Bloom noticed him too. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped a foot away. "I think we should follow him." I whispered to her. She nodded and we took off running in his direction.

We both hid behind a wall and we could see silhouette of three girls. The ogre was telling them about Stella. They were talking about her ring. Do they want it? Suddenly the Ogre covered our vision with his huge bulky body and we couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden I felt tremendous amount of pain on my back and I was pushed out and fell on the floor. "Look what I found girls." I lifted up and saw three girls with horrible eye shadows. The one on the left had mud brown hair which was styled awfully. The right one had purple curly hair which looked as if it wasn't combed for years. And the middle one had white hair tied up in a high ponytail. Suddenly the left one disappeared and she reappeared from our back.

02b7e5c566a31f7442fa1c3b24013652

"Who are you girls with horrible eye shadows and hairstyles?" I asked.

"We are witches from cloud tower." Said the white haired one.

"And we are seniors. No one messes with senior witches." The brown one continued.

"But if you tell us where your friend Stella is, we might let you go."

"No way." Bloom and I shouted at the same time. "We don't rat out our friends." I spat.

"Back off." Bloom said. "We have magic powers." We both tried but failed miserably.

"You poor girls barely have winx, so sad." The white haired one laughed sadistically. She raised her hands and all three of them attacked us together. I was thrown against a wall whereas Bloom flew up in the air. It hurt like hell. I could feel my energy draining but it would be a shame if I gave up so easily. The white haired threw Bloom down towards some cardboard boxes. She was going to attack her again but I jumped infront of her. I felt myself going cold and freezing. I was so cold I felt my bones chill. My hands and legs were numb. I could see and hear everything but could do nothing. I watched as bloom ran up to Stella and everyone covered her. They all transformed.

Musa's outfit was a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wore purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it. Her wings were translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She had magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair was kept the same.

Tecna's outfit was mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She had powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wore a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. Her wings were green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings helped her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter.

Flora's Winx outfit was primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consisted of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorned her neck, and she had wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings were lime green and shaped like leaves.

. /imgres?imgurl=h...

They started fighting the witches. But we were freshman and not seniors. So the best thing Stella thought was to escape. She took her ring and transported us to somewhere safe before the white haired attacked us again. I felt a little warmth and saw Stella warming me up. "You will be okay Amber. Bloom is okay too. You both were so brave you know since you are from earth." My eyes widened and I smiled weakly at the four girls standing behind Stella.

"Stella." Flora, Tecna and Musa shouted. Bloom just shook her head with her hands on it. "Why did call them Amber and Bloom and say they are form planet earth?"

If I had the energy I would have laughed at Stella's horrified expression. "I will tell you everything on way back to Alfea okay?" Stella compromised. On the way back we told them the whole story and they told they would support us totally.

"But I think I want to tell Miss Faragonda the truth." Bloom sighed.

I wanted to too. But I am scared that she will kick us out or worse… turn us into a frog. "FREEZE" a loud voice boomed and we actually froze from fear. Miss F and Miss G. came out of the shadows and looked quite disappointed with us. "Do you girls have any idea what time it is?"

"We were worried about you girls." Miss Faragonda continued. "Go to bed right away. We will have a talk about this tomorrow."

"Hold on Princess V. and Princess B." Miss G. stepped forward. "What did you both want to tell us?"

"Well uh. That I am not Brenda and she is not Veranda and we are not from Valisto."

"What you are not? You have broken two rules in one day" Miss G. scolded us.

"She did but they must be magical creatures or the barrier would have kept them out of magix." Miss F. came forward and took my chin. "So tell us who are you both? And why did you lie to us?"

"Don't blame her it was all my idea." Stella stepped forward.

"It's okay Stella." Bloom stopped her. "I am Bloom and she is Amber and we come from earth."

"Earth as in planet earth? How can that be possible?" Miss G. asked totally shocked.  
"But please don't expel us. It was our dream to be fairies. And this the most amazing place with the most awesome people." I said.

"And we know we belong here." Bloom finished. The girls gave us both thumbs up and smiled.  
"But you must be punished, turned into something slimy." Miss G. accused.

"But they deserve a chance. They told us the truth and it requires a lot of courage." Miss F. supported us. "We could let them stay and take the princesses' spots."

"We could." Miss Griselda agreed.

"Go to bed and try to be good." Miss Faragonda ordered.

"Yes ma'am." We saluted and cheered and started walking inside.

"I didn't think there were any magic beings left on earth." I heard Miss F. say.

"Me neither. I thought they all disappeared centuries ago." Miss G. added.

"Well then who are Bloom and Amber?"

I walked away quickly so that they don't suspect that just eavesdrop on them. I f I was not from Earth. Where was I from? And what was my past?

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for reading my story and taking intrest. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow or latest by saturday. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Save the fist Dance

Chapter 3: Save the first Dance.

In the picture is Amber and her dress with her jewelry.  
_

"Wakeup Amber! Stella."I heard a loud bang on the door followed by Bloom's voice. "You both won't get any breakfast if you wake up even a minute later."

I shot out of my bed and opened the door quickly. "What? Have the tables turned? Is lazy Bloom waking me up?" I teased. She just smacked me on the arm and stuck her tongue out.

"Get ready fast or else you will have to miss the breakfast. And I have heard that Alfea School has the most amazing dishes."

I nod and rush to the bathroom with all the necessities in my hand. I also heard Bloom waking Stella up. Dressing up as fast as I could I slip into my dress and shoes. I run my hand through my hair and apply a little kohl and mascara on my eyes. Quickly taking the things required for the class I rush out of the room. Stella too was rushing and getting ready. "Come on or else we will be late." I said with urgency in my tone."

"It's the first class of the year…" Professor Wizgiz our metamorphosis teacher started. "A year full of potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is about." He is a really short man with a pointy nose. We had luckily got breakfast and reached our first class on time.

. ...

"Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear…" Professor Wizgiz babbled on, "and once you master it you can turn to anything from a rock to a rockstar." Wo that was cool. He gave us a trial by changing himself into Miss Griselda. "Don't worry! I am not really the queen of detention." He joked. "The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you." And he changed himself back to his normal self. He then gave us an exercise: to change our hair color. Well I always wanted my hair color to be red like that of Bloom or the blonde color Stella has. I picked up the mirror and focused all my attention and thought about the color I wanted. I could feel something happening and I felt amazing like I could do it. But when I opened my eyes I was rather horrified. My hair was standing up half of it red and half blonde. It looked horrible. I smoothed my hair and put my mirror back down. I looked besides me and saw that Bloom was successful in changing her hair to a nice shade of blue. Suddenly Professor Wizgiz jumped on my table and changed my hair back to normal. "Well Amber, never give up. Looks like you have a lot of homework."

Luckily all the other classes went well. I was able to do every exercise given and I totally did it correct. All my teachers were really impressed with me and praised me too. But why couldn't I change my hair color? Well I actually changed it but not the way it was supposed to. I walked sadly through the corridors as I heard the chattering of my friends. "Don't worry Amber," Stella said coming next to me and keeping her hand on my shoulder, "I will help you with the changing hair color thing. I know you can do it. You just need a little more practice." I smiled at her and hugged her. She was like the best friend forever.

Me and Stella sat in our room and kept on practicing but I failed everytime. I got so annoyed that I yelled at Stella. Since then she had been ignoring me. I felt so bad I felt like crying. All she was doing was cheering me up and all I did was shouting at her. What kind friend I was? We reached the dining hall and I sat between Bloom and Stella. I wanted to apologize. Just when I was going to apologize Miss F. interrupted me. "Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make." Everyone turned their heads towards her and listened quietly. "As it's the Alfea tradition, we will kick off the new school year by a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the guys from the Red Fountain School for heroics and bravery. I hope you all welcome the warmly so that they feel at home."

"But not TOO friendly." Miss Griselda butted in making everyone groan. "Chaperons will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden."

"But dancing is encouraged. And the boys will bring special gifts for you all so I know you all will have a lovely time." Miss F. said in a cheery voice. "I remember my first dance in Alfea. I met my husband over there."

I giggled as I heard that. Suddenly it occurred to me that Dylan is going to be there too. I bit my lips as I thought about him. I surely want him to be there. Maybe he will ask me on a dance. OMG! What will I say? How do I act? Do I even know proper formal dancing? Oh God!

3rd Person's POV:

At the mean while the headmistress of Cloudtower School of witches was annoyed as they were not invited to the gala. She then asked the witches to make groups and come up with ideas to ruin the enchanted evening. The three evil witches thought this was the best chance for them to kill two birds with one stone. They present their ugly plan to headmistress Griffin who approved of it and the girls go out on their mission.

Amber's POV:

"Stella," I called as we entered our room. She turned towards me and raised her eyebrows. I walk towards her with a guilty expression and hold her hand. "I am really sorry for yelling like that. It's just that it was only me who couldn't do it and I felt weak and frustrated. And it just happened that I removed it on you. I am really sorry for whatever I said to you. I didn't mean it really." I apologized with tears in my eyes.

I watched as her face softened and a smile graced her face. "It's okay Amber. I am sorry too for being rude to you. I must have known how you were feeling."

"Oh that's okay." And we both hugged and giggled. We walked inside and talked about tomorrow's event till sleep overpowered us.

The next morning…

"Hey guys shouldn't we name our group. You know something good." Bloom suggested.

"Yeah that would be so cool." Stella remarked. "Did you come up with something?"

"Yeah actually, how about Winx Club?" She answered. "I made a logo too."

"That's cool!" Everyone agreed.

After that Bloom and I watched with dull expression as everyone talked about their dresses. They were all so beautiful. Stella told us how she maxed out her credit card her daddy gave her over the dress she liked. I remember my father giving me money to buy whatever I wanted but he also taught me not to waste money. But even though I spent all of it everytime he never uttered a word. Oh daddy! I miss you so much. "What's with the face both of you?" Flora asked concerned.

"Well you know Dy… I mean all the Red Fountain guys will be there and we have nothing to wear."I mumbled.

"Don't worry my dear friends. There is a solution to every dilemma and to yours it is… SHOPPING." Stella squealed.

"Oh god!" I groaned. I didn't absolutely hate shopping. But right now I was not in the mood at all. But Dylan's going to be there and I have to look good. We went downtown magix and looked in all the different stores there were. We tried almost every dress. Some were too informal while some were very formal. Some didn't look good on us and the ones which did were too costly. It was getting late and the party would start in some time. We sent the girls back and started looking again. It looked as if the luck was on our side since we found a store with a sale. We rushed in and started searching for a dress. After a lot of hardwork and extreme searching I found a beautiful gown which was under my budget. It was pink gown. The upper part was a darker shade of pink with sweetheart neckline. It had a flower decorated in the middle of it. The lower part was light pink and white with bows on it. It was perfect.

"Bloom I found it. Did you?"

"Yes I did too. Let's hurry."

We ran down the street and caught the bus to Alfea. As soon as we reached I went to my room to get ready. Quickly slipping into my dress I wore my favorite pink bracelet and my heels. I left my hair open and pinned up a flower Flora gave me on the side. She said it will never die. Putting a light makeup on my face I was ready to go. I was about to exit the room when I heard Bloom. "Amber do you have a pair of scissors?"

"No. Do you want me to help you?"

"No thanks. You head downstairs I will be there soon." Bloom answered and started searching again. I shrugged my shoulders and went down towards the party.

Bloom's POV:

Such a big magic school and it doesn't have a pair of scissors? I roamed the huge corridors in search of a scissor. Instead of finding the scissors I found the three horrible witches. I watched as they talked about capturing Stella's ring. After seeing the past and seeing where she put it they headed towards the box of gifts. The opened the chest and found enchanted eggs in them. They started cursing the gifts. I didn't interrupt because I knew I would lose against them. "Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first." Icy the white haired started. "The eggs will hatch and snakerats will appear," Darcy the dirty blonde continued. "And spread panic, nausea and terrible fear." Stormy, the one with frizzy hair finished. They soon escaped. That's horrible. I have to tell everyone.

Amber's POV:

I walked over to the girls. "You all look so amazing." I praised.

15fc90a30afb42957483673990a016

image...

image...

image...

"Oh please you look like a Princess." Flora commented. I felt my cheeks getting hot from embarrassment.

"Girls" we heard Bloom panting heavily.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Not here." She whispered. We went to a secluded area and Bloom told us what the horrid witches did. They are truly terrible. Why do they have to mess up the gifts with those freaky creatures? A bite and we will start vomiting. Horrible!

"They are jealous because they are not getting a chance to dance with boys." Stella accused.

"Actually Stella they are after your ring." Bloom corrected. "We have to do something."

"It's cool," Musa said thinking hard. "We can go to the dorm and get the ring right now."

"Too late." I pointed towards Sky and Timmy who were carrying the chest with the gifts or rather cursed gifts.

The guys opened the chest and nothing came out. "No snakerats." Musa remarked confused.  
"It will hatch from inside the eggs." Bloom filled in.

We need a counter spell and fast." Stella said. "Let's form a circle, focus our winx and link our powers together." We did as she told and started telling the spell.

"Let all the dark magic be reversed make the eggs like they were before they were cursed." We chanted with all our power. I watched as our energy flowed towards the chest and it lit up. The pattern on the eggs changed. But did the spell work? Holding our breath we watched as Sky gave a fairy the egg. She opened it and butterflies came out. Thank god. We sighed out loud. This was really exhausting. But then I remembered that this was my very first spell and it was successful. I was so happy.

"This is for you Stella." Prince Sky came and handed one of the eggs to Stella.

"An enchanted little egg, thankyou." Stella snatched the egg from his hands and mumbled the words really fast. Prince Sky just stood there gaping at her. It was really funny.

Musa abruptly snatched the egg from Stella's hand and looked at it concentrating. "Flora remember that spell of the month in teen fairy?" Musa inquired.

"Yeah I sure do. I can use that spell to give those witches a taste of their own magic." She replied in a sweet playful voice. She took the egg and mumbled "We will put the egg in the ring case and shmeren buabu." I watched as the egg lit up and for split second a shadow of a duck appeared.

"Hold on! What was all of that?" Bloom asked looking really confused.

"That was the spell of the month from teen fairy." Flora answered sweetly. "Hey you should go and get ready."

Nodding hurriedly Bloom rushed up to the dorm to get ready.

3rd Person's POV:

The witches were angry. Really really angry. They couldn't believe that their spell was broken. They just wanted to avenge those loser fairies, but they had a task at hand. To steal Stella's ring. Bloom on the other hand was really happy that she was successful in a spell. While changing she saw Stella's chest flying away and she rushed to save it. No way would she let those witches have Stella's ring. She ran behind the ring with all her might to catch the ring.  
The witches were so angry with Bloom interfering in their matter they just wanted to kick her booty, freeze her and then crush her into a fairy dust. The witches attacked her. And pushed her around having fun. They took the ring and mocked her. They laughed at her pathetic state. But Bloom knew she had magic. She would show them and then the most amazing thing happened to her. She transformed. Her Winx outfit was a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wore light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wore a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings were cyan with teal tips.

. /winxclubworld/images/4/46/Bloom...

She fought them smartly and bravely but she wasn't strong enough. Afterall they were senior witches. And they escaped with the ring.

Amber's POV:

"Hey Amber." I heard a voice and turned towards it. Standing infront of me was Dylan looking as handsome as ever.

tumblr_inline_ni2qtyaW7U1t0ms2c

"Ye-s?" I stuttered. Gosh dang it! Why the hell did I stutter? I cleared my throat and looked in his beautiful eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked putting forward his hand for me to take it.  
I was going to take it when I caught sight of a red head girl outside. It took me a second to realize it was Bloom. "Yeah sure." I said and ran towards the girls leaving a confused Dylan behind. "Hey I think there is someone outside. And I think its Bloom." We ran outside and my suspicion was right. It was really Bloom. "Are you okay?" Musa asked.

"Yeah I had to fight the witches but I got through it."

"You took them all by yourself?" Flora asked surprised.

"So how did it go?" Tecna questioned.

"I grew wings. It was really amazing."

"Oh that's brilliant." I squealed. I was really happy for her. But there was some part of me that was jealous too. When will I grow mine? Will I ever grow one? Will I ever become a true fairy?

"The problem is they have Stella's ring." She said sadly.

"They don't have it." Flora reassured. "Do you remember the spell of the month?"

"I think it didn't work."

"Oh it did."

Icy's POV:  
Finally I have the ring of Solaria. I will be the strongest witch in the whole eight magic realms. But why is it inside an egg? Who cares? I just want the ring. I heard a sound and opened the egg quickly. Disgusting. A duck came out calling me mommy. They fooled me! I am going to teach each of them a lesson.

Amber's POV:

I walked with all my friends laughing as Flora told us what Icy had in store. My mind though was still on the same questions. Who am I? And how do I have these powers? I stood in the hall looking at all my friends dancing with the ones they like. Bloom looked amazing in the dress she brought.  
.in/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source...

I couldn't find Dylan anywhere and I felt sad. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Dylan. "Would the most beautiful girl like to dance with me?" he asked in sweet voice with a charming smile on his handsome face.

I blushed hard and I could feel the hotness of my cheeks. His smile just widened as I put my hands in his warm ones. He pulled me closer to him and we started moving to the beats of the music. I felt like a princess in his hands and I couldn't help but feel safe too. I didn't know what happened that moment but all the doubts of me not being a fairy vanished and I started believing in myself. I felt like I could do anything and I was just as powerful as my other friends. As I danced in Dylan's arms I couldn't help but feel like a real fairy.

A/N

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: The voice of Nature

Chapter 4: Voice of nature.

Right now we were standing in a place called Black mud swamp. What exactly can you teach a person in a swamp? It's not that I hat nature; it's just that I hate getting so dirty. This is awful. Professor Palladium our nature professor too seemed a little uncomfortable. "Welcome class," He started, "To black mud swamp. "And to… to… AAACCHOOO…" He sneezed so suddenly and loudly that I jumped a foot away unluckily stamping my brown colored high boots in the mud. Dang it. I was wearing light blue long socks, long beige boots with high heels, a short sleeve beige jacket with pockets over a red short sleeve shirt, and beige shorts with pockets and a brown belt. All the others had similar attire with different color socks and shirt. "As you can sneeze, I mean as you can see I'm slightly allergic to the sap from the Igglethord vine. Now, this is your first field exercise for the magic of nature.

"I am in the wrong class. I am from an urban realm." A brunette named Daliah complained. What? That's not a reason to quit a class. What if you are stuck in a horrible swamp? You may need lessons from this class.

"Alfea is known for its all-round education, Daliah." The professor answered. And congrats to him that he didn't stutter and completed the sentence properly.

"But a keekbug bit me." She said pointing towards a red spot on her thigh.

Everyone started laughing but the Professor seemed rather horrified. "A Keekbug?! Well quicker we bit on with, ah I mean, get on with the exomite, err, exercise…" God there it came again. His jittery self. Why the hell did he get so nervous?

"For a nature professor he is pretty squeamish isn't he?" Bloom whispered.

"There is a word for that, it's like Irony." Stella replied giggling. Well I couldn't agree more.

The professor seemed a little calmer and he started again in a less nervous voice, "Now, this field exercise is designed to test your natural ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Each group must navigate their way through black mud swamp and find the crystal clearing. But the catch is, you can't use any magic. Only the voice of nature will be your guide, and remember it not enough to just hear the voice, you must listen to it as well."

"But sir…" Before I could continue what I was saying he disappeared. It was still a little weird when people did that. But I was getting more and more used to it.

"Well there is no reason to stand around and gab. Let's start looking." Flora suggested.

Nodding we started following her towards the swamp water. It looked disgusting and green. Moving ahead reluctantly I stepped my foot in the awful water. I felt so disgusted that I wanted to run off to the hills. I hated getting dirty like that. Thank god we were wearing shorts or else pants would have been sticking to our skin. "UGhh this place is EWWW." Stella groaned. "Something's crawling up my leg."

"What happened to, mud does such wonders to my complexion?" Musa teased imitating her voice. We all laughed at that and Stella just frowned. It was true though. She actually used to apply a lot of mud on her skin to get a clear skin.

"Just so you know, these bubbles could indicate that we're standing on the back of a subterranean sludge slug. They are not friendly." Tecna informed us. "But don't worry I'll take care of it. A stand by spell has to the trick." She raised her hands and green light appeared in her hands.

"Tecna don't." Bloom and I stopped her together. "We can't use our magic." Bloom continued. "We gotta listen to nature. Just use your senses." We took a big sniff and gagged immediately. It smelled awful. To me it smelled like a fart. Apparently Stella felt that it smelled like an old sock. I think it's the same thing cause they are both the same!

"Its some kinda gas! Lets bounce." Musa suggested. Quickly getting out of the swamp we hid behindqa fallen tree.

"So what is it?" Stella questioned horrified.

"Lets find out." I said picking up a broken stick. "Get down." I threw at one of the bubbles and it burst open releasing a gas. And we all sighed.

"Its Medusa gas." Flora spoke. "It could have turned us to a stone. You see that tree. Over there." And we all saw a tree turned into a stone.

"I guess my information wasn't correct!" Tecna said sadly.

"Its okay Tecna. We just gotta be careful." Bloom reassured.

But the thought of turning to stone was so scary. Stella and the other girls found this funny but I found it rather irresponsible. Isn't the school supposed to take responsibility for its students? What if I had turned too stone? What would they do?

3rd Person's POV:

At the meanwhile the witches get the information that the troll they sent to earth after Stella was going to be taken to magix and the authorities were going to handle him. But if the authorities used a mind read spell it will be revealed that the witches had sent him and they might get in trouble. And to avoid that from happening they had to free the troll and send him to oblivion forever.

The red fountain ship was flying over the black mud swamp carrying the troll. And our five heroes were the ones transporting the trolls. Timmy was keeping a check on troll. Dylan, Brandon and Sky were side controlling the ship. And Riven being his usual overconfident cocky self drove the ship. Brandon and Dylan had a suspicion that something wasn't right but ignored it. Suddenly their ship was blasted and it rocked dangerously. They couldn't find the source of what attacked them Riven lost control and the ship went flying down in the black mud swamp.

Amber's POV:

I suddenly caught an eye of something large red flying down towards the swamp or rather crashing. Was that a red fountain ship? "Check it out a red fountain craft!" Bloom exclaimed confirming my suspicion.

"Come on they might need help." I said concern lacing my voice. We ran as fast as we could and I saw Dylan, Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven crawl out from under the ship.

Are you guys okay?" Flora asked in her sweet voice.

"We saw your plane crash." Tecna stated.

It looked as if Dylan was going to say something but Riven cut him off. "It wasn't a plane crash. It was an emergency landing." I scoffed at his ridiculous reply. He so needs to get over himself.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Actually we were transporting a- a a very important package to a location." Dylan answered rather nervously.

"The troll got away." Sky stated.

"Prince Sky!" Brandon called.

"You guys let a TROLL escape?" All of us asked bewildered and shocked.

"We didn't let anything escape," Riven protested in a scornful voice, "we had an accident. The ship malfunctioned."

"Mechanical failure." Timmy informed.

"But we got him in shackles so its fine."

I shot him a sarcastic smile and pulled up the large shackles. "Do you mean these?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice just to mock him. He just glowered at me.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Brandon asked.

"A field exercise for nature class." Bloom answered.

"So then get back to your little exercise girls. And leave this problem to the specialists." What was his problem? Being so rude and cocky? Well he hasn't seen my cockiness.

"Awe really when are they coming? I don't see any. Do you see any girls? I just see four boys and a rude little guy over her. No one else." I said stepping up to him. "Or do you see any?"

"Aw snap." Musa spoke from behind.

I saw as his eyes narrowed and his palms balled into a fist. "Listen you little earthling—" He was cut off when Dylan pulled me back and continued.

"What Riven wants to say is it might be the best if you leave the troll to us and go back to your class assignment."

"I can tell them to bug off myself, especially her." Riven said glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes which annoyed him more.

"What if the troll runs into other girls from our class?" Tecna asked concerned.

"Just stay out of our ay and we can get him. Come on guys. I have wasted enough of my time her. I watched as Dylan gave me a last look and all the guys ran away into the forest.

"Maybe we should go with them." Bloom suggested.

"You mean after the crummytude Riven just gave us?" Stella asked.

"Yeah he was rude." Flora stated.

"Rude is not the word guys, its jerk." I said.

"I say we get back to our assignment and let Riven deal with it." Flora commented.

"Flora's right Bloom, if Riven wants to get eaten, I say, bon appetite." Stella said.

"I think that's not what she meant, but-" I cut off by Tecna.

"Something's strange here. Did you guys notice the hole in the ship? The patterns of the burnt marking surrounding the perimeter indicate that the hole was created from blast that came from outside the ship while it was still in flight." She observed.

"So you mean someone shot down the ship?" Flora asked looking perplexed.

"Yes it looks that way." Tecna replied in a serious tone.

"I guess we should investigate then." I suggested and everyone nodded.

"If I ever say, 'Hey let's go hangout in the swamp.' Remind me that I hate swamps." Musa said.

"Wait a minute, the troll's footprints. Notice something?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah I notice that they are a size thirty. He might have a tough time buying some shoes." Stella joked.

"I don't think that's what she meant Stella. I notice that they are getting less and less deep as it goes ahead. And then it disappears." I noted.

"That's right." Bloom told me.

"It's like he found a way to levitate so that he could shake up our follow, you know?" Musa remarked.

"That troll must have cast a spell." I suggested.

"But trolls can't cast spells." Tecna informed.

"Which means someone else is in the swamp." Bloom said.

"Someone who is helping the troll and maybe watching us. And this might be person who shot down the ship." I stated. It was scary to think that. We were all here by ourselves and we couldn't use magic. And even if we could, I didn't know how to.

"But how do we find them?" Flora asked.

"Maybe the voice of nature can give us a clue." Bloom suggested.

"That's right the voice of nature." Flora agreed.

"What do you mean voice? I can't hear a thing." Tecna complained. "Well did mother nature give you any advice?"

"He went that way, through the thicket." Bloom said. I don't know why but I felt that way too.

"Are you sure about that?" Stella asked mortified.

"I know it looks all creepy over there but, something's telling me that's the right way."

"Yeah I feel it too. I am getting a strong vibe." Flora said.

"I have a felling that's the right way too." I added.

"Come let's go." Bloom encouraged and Musa just sighed. She really did hate swamps.

"Yoohoo nature I am listening." Tecna joked and I giggled a little.

We walked a little and came near very weird looking plants. "Be very quiet. I recognize these plants. They are Quiteous Carnivorous. They really hate noise." Flora informed in a whisper.

But ofcourse Stella had to test it. So she whistled really loudly. Well she got her lesson when a plant vine grabbed her and hung her upside down. She is a moron sometimes. She was still screaming when I told her to stop. Flora calmed the plants down and they dropped Stella into the mud and I winced.

"HELP!" we heard a cry. It sounded like a guy's voice. To be particular like Timmy's. We walked towards the voice and saw the guys hanging from the vines.

"Careful these vines belong to incredibly dangerous, blood thirsty, humanity monster eating plants." Riven shouted. He is such a drag.

"The only eat loud mouths so you should quite down." Musa said.

Flora calmed the plants down and they slowly released their hold from the guys. We quickly got away from the scary plants. "Well we should look for the troll ogether now. Safety in numbers and all." I proposed.

"I am up for it." Bloom said.

"I agree too." Flora agreed.

"Count us in." The rest said.

But obviously Riven had to protest. "No way am I teaming up with these girls."

"As you wish." I said walking ahead and turning away from him.

"You are on your own then buddy." Brandon said looking not at all guilty. Riven huffed but followed us anyway. He had no choice. There was no way he could find and fight the troll alone.

We came across the river kind thing again. We had hop our way across as the currents in there were way too fast. Tecna hopped on first and we followed. I found it pretty fun and adventures. I always liked doing adventurous things. We all had reached the end and were pretty much alright when Riven fell in the water. Tecna immediately caught his hand and tried to pull him up. "Don't let go off me." He groaned out.

"You are slipping." Tecna replied.

She was going to fall in when Timmy grabbed her legs. "Don't worry. I'll getcha outa here Tecna."

We all helped him and finally got everyone out safely. "Still think it was a better idea to go alone?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah whatever. I would have gotten myself out anyway." He shrugged off. I guess some people never change.

We were continuing our journey when we heard a loud growling noise and some girly screams. "That's our boy." Sky said.

"Let's go." Dylan said taking off running. We followed him and so the huge gruesome creature attacking some girls from our class.

"That's Amaryl." I said pointing to the girl who was paralyzed from fear. "We have to do something before they are turned into fairy dusts."

"Okay I have a plan. Phase one- girls distract the troll." Sky started, "Phase two: Brandon, Dylan and Timmy'll pin him down. I and Riven will put the shackles." We all nodded as it looked like he knew what he was saying.

We all headed towards the troll. "Hey mutt do you remember us? The ones who kicked your booty," I asked in my cocky tone. The troll turned towards me and glowered. I think he did.

"Long time no see," Stella added, "Come on don't be shy, pass on hugs." She finished.

He charged towards us growling loudly and Dylan, Brandon and Timmy grabbed him. Riven and Sky jumped in trying to put on the shackles. But it looked like the beast was too powerful because all of them were thrown off to the sides and the troll ran in to forest.

"Hey guys you okay?" Brandon asked and all of them nodded.

"I thought you guys went to school of bravery not botchery. Later losers." Amaryl sneered at them and she and her friends took running off.

"Hey you ungrateful pathetic fairy. They helped and that's the thanks you give." I shouted but my words were left unheard. I watched as they guys hung their heads in shame. I walked up to where Dylan sat and sat next to him. "Hey." I said.

"I am sorry Amber but…"

I cut him off by shooting him an encouraging smile. "Hey don't let those jerks said get to you. You all did amazing."

"Thanks but we still lost the troll." He said sadly. "We are sophomores and this was our first real assignments and what do we do? Mess it up."

"Don't worry, you will get the troll. You all tried atleast. And it's not completely your fault. It just didn't work out."

"Don't point the finger at me Sky. I am not the one who shackled Timmy." Riven said.

"Bro, you had the shackles." Sky pointed out.

"Me?"

"Knock it off you two. We all messed up together. Can you atleast agree on that."

"Timmy's right." Sky agreed. "And we should atleast agree to that point you guys. Don't you agree?" He asked Riven.

Riven laughed and agreed with them. That's a first. Both of the shook hands and made up. "Come on guys lets go we have a troll to catch." Brandon said.

3rd Person's POV:

The three witches were waiting for the troll to come. They were the ones who caused all this disaster. As soon as the troll came they vanished him and sent him to oblivion. They themselves disappeared relieved.

Amber's POV:

We followed the feeling nature was giving us. It was getting darker and darker and night was soon to fall. We are surely getting a zero on the assignment. Suddenly the feeling stopped.

"The feeling stops her." Bloom informed.

"So where is the troll?" Dylan asked.

"Gone." I said. "But there is something else in the air. Something cold."

"There is negative energy in here." Stella stated.

"I can feel it too." Tecna agreed.

"I think someone used dark magic to make the troll vanish." Sky said.

"But who would do that?" Musa asked.

I stepped forward and picked up a duck feather. "Guys look what I found." I said holding the feather up.

"Duck feathers." Everyone noted.

"And someone we know is getting stalked by a duck because we put a spell on her. You know who?" I asked.

"Icy." It all made sense. Everything. "But what are they up to? We have to find out." Bloom said.

The guys dropped us to where our class was and took off. "Sorry Professor we are late." I said running up to him.

"Your group is by far the last to arrive and so you get a zero for punctuality." Professor Palladium informs us. We all gasp. How can he do that? I was about to protest when he said, "However 30 points for generosity, 35 for initiative, 40 for courage and 50 for your ability to listen to the voice of nature which makes your score the highest in the class."

"That's not fair. They were the last to get here." Amaryll protested. Is she really a fairy or a witch?

"Yes but I never said it was a race. Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination." The Professor countered. And we all cheered. This was the best day. Even though it was kinda hard we all made it. Afterall we are the winx club.


	5. Chapter 5: A date with a Disaster

Chapter 5: A date with a disaster.

Amber's POV:

"Okie dokie girls. 500 potatoes down." Flora informed.

I sighed out loud. "That means 500 more to go." Tecna said.

We were in the Alfea kitchen preparing ingredients for Bloom's potion. It is a good decision potion. If she drinks this she will be able to make the right decisions. "I will feel like a dork if this doesn't work." Bloom commented.

"It will Bloom." I encouraged her.

"Well where did you find the formula?" Musa asked.

"It was in the new fairies self improvement guide, so I mean it should work." Bloom answered. "A thousand potatoes, a bushel of flipweed and a magic backflip and you will be making good decisions the next day. It said good judgment is guaranteed.

Suddenly the door burst open and chef Sfoglia stood there looking a little angry. "I thought I heard itty bitty voices, what you girls doing in my kitchen eh?" he asked in his thick Italian accent.

. /revision/latest?cb=20130802150539

"We are working on an experiment for potion class." I spoke up.

"Look at this place! A mess." He complained.

"The potions lab was signed out." Tecna stated.

"Relax Maestro. Have a spud." Musa said handing the chef a potato.

"My Spiro potatoes! You are using my babies." The chef noted.

"And what is this all about?" He questioned pointing to the five omelet pans we put on the stove for our dinner.

"That's dinner." Flora answered in her sweet voice.

"We got hungry." Bloom added.

We walked up to our omelets and held the pans. "That's not how to cook." The chef claimed.

"Huh! But I used to make omelets a lot on earth. I know how to do it." I boasted and flipped the omelet which landed perfectly in my pan. See I've got talent.

"See it can't be that hard." Musa commented.

"You have to show love to your food. You cannot neglect it; you must put passion into your cooking." The chef mentioned. One by one everyone tried and did it perfectly. Well Musa barely caught it but she atleast did it.

Last was Bloom but I think she just showed a lot of enthusiasm because she flipped the omelet so high that it got stuck on a ceiling fan. Uh oh.

"I guess I'll get a ladder." Bloom muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry I got it." Flora said and turned the switch. Instead of switching it off though she turned it even faster.

"Go little omelet spinning like a DJ, like it's your birthday, like you got a biggest fan, gonna surf you like a ham." Musa rapped obnoxiously and we all giggled.

"KNOCK IT OFF." The chef screamed and we all stopped. "I see you need instruction in singing as well as cooking." He continued to babble when Flora switched of the fan and the omelet came flying on his face. Oh my god! That was hilarious. I just couldn't stop it and burst out laughing. But when the chef glared at me I stopped abruptly. "Normally I would have found this funny, but since I am the one with egg on my face I do not laugh. Now wrap this project up. You might want get done by the time the headmistress shows up." Well we completely ignored the threat.

The timer to oven rang and Flora checked it. "Well flipweeds are almost done."

The door opened again and Stella came in late. Well she is always late and slacking, nothing new. "So what's the stitch in the kitch girls?" She asked as if she just didn't come in late.

"You know Stella the term 'fashionably late' can only be applied to social engagements." Tecna mumbled.

"Yeah I know I totally said I'd help but you just have to let me play a good excuse card today." She said and I could hear a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"Oh really? So what is the excuse this time?" I asked totally uninterested. It will be a stupid excuse this time too.

"I just received a last minute invitation." She said almost hopping.

"Is it another show of the month club?" Musa questioned bored.

"Prince Sky," as soon as we heard his name we turned around and saw the note Stella was holding, "He called me at some place called the black lagoon café tonight."

"Cool." Flora commented.

"A hand written letter, you go Stella. Woohoo." Musa cheered.

"That is amazing. Finally he asked you out. I was expecting it sooner or later." I told with happiness in my voice.

"I've been trying to figure out what to wear but I am in desperate need of second opinions."

"Say no more." Bloom winked and we all ran up towards our dorm. Stella and I did share the room but she had first handedly ordered bigger stuffs for herself. Not that I minded. We opened her big walk in closet and Stella pushed aside her clothes in front row. "You have got a whole another row back there?" Bloom asked utterly shocked.

All others including me felt our mouth drop to the floor. She really did love fashion. "Doesn't Prince Sky lose points because of the short notice?" Tecna frowned.

"Yes but he gets bonus points for the formal invitation." Stella answered.

Meanwhile Flora was looking at a black dress. She pulled it out and turned to Stella. "You think I could borrow this sometime? I don't own much black and…"

"Uh... Flora hello we are here to help me." Well I found it a little rude but I know she didn't mean to hurt her.

"I am guessing there is an excellent story behind this pattern." Tecna asked rather amused. She was holding a pink dress with blue dots all over it. It also had blue edge to its cuffs and collar. In my opinion the dress was not so good looking. It looked… hideous.

"I designed it myself." Stella said.

"Well it's very…" Tecna trailed.

"Very what?" Stella questioned.

"Uh oh"

I could sense a little bit of tension in the air. I knew things were about to get bad but Bloom just saved the day. "What about this one?" she asked holding out a blue dress with long sleeves. It was a little formal but I guess for first date it was perfect.

"Perfect Bloom!" Stella stated happily.

"So will Brandon be there?" Bloom asked meekly. Ha. I knew she had a thing for Brandon. It was so obvious. And I think he likes her too. Well good for them.

"No… Sky gave his servants the night off." Stella stated casually. Well that was a little harsh. I think Stella should consider her words before saying something. She may not mean it but she does hurt feelings sometimes.

"Ah! Brandon is not Prince Sky's servant!" Bloom scowled. She turned away from Stella and huffed. "The correct term is first royal squire."

But Stella barely heard the words Bloom spoke. "Talk to me about theses heels. To intense?"

"No. But they are not very practical." Tecna answered.

Again she didn't pay any attention to Tecna. Was she even asking an opinion? "Musa be a dear and bring me that green chest." Stella asked Musa.

"Of course your highness." Musa mocked. She picked up the chest and brought it but it was as clean as water that she was struggling. "What's in there?" Musa asked exasperated.

"Just a few jewelries." Stella kicked open the chest and there was atleast a ton of accessories laying in it.

"Just a few? Ah." Flora commented shocked.

"The ring of Solaria." She eyed the ring she slipped on her finger but soon changed her mind. "You know what better not. Amber be a dear and keep this with you. I will ask for it tomorrow."

"Uhh sure." I said unsurely. I slipped the ring safely on my finger. "But you're not wearing it?"

"No when I have it I tend to cast love spells before I even know the guy. And something tells me that I won't be needing magic today." She squealed spreading her arms and turning in a circle.

"I don't understand. Why do let yourself charged about seeing some guy?" Tecna frowned. I kind of agreed with her. But I think I would be little excited to if Dylan asked me out. _'Little?'_ A small voice in the back of my mind asked me. Okay fine I would be very very excited.

"Yo do you smell that?" Musa asked sticking her nose out. A stench of something burning filled my nose.

"Oh no the flipweeds." I gasped.

We dashed out of the room towards the corridor. "Hello we are not done yet." Stella complained.

"I hope you enjoy your day." I said. The others too gave their well wishes and we ran towards the kitchen pushing through the sea of people.

Bloom, Musa, Tecna and I reached the kitchen to see it filled in smoke. "Guess the flipweed is well done." Bloom commented.

"Well and done are the words rarely used together whenever you girls are involved." We heard miss G. say and winced. Oops. She emerged out of the smoke looking as strict as ever. "I can't wait to hear an explanation for this one."

"How's it going Miss G?" Musa asked still wincing.

"Airrollus." She said and the smoke disappeared. "The mistro told me that you peeled enough potatoes to feed…" She was suddenly cut of when Flora came through the door but stumbled and fell dropping the fire extinguisher which sprayed all over Miss G. What's up with Flora today? Being a klutz? First the Chef and now miss G. I barely held in my laughter. I could see others holding in too. "Since you are having such a nice time in the kitchen you can spend the whole night here, cooking dinner for the entire school."

"Oh god! I love cooking and all but not for thousands of people." I groaned.

"We could still finish the potion. Hmm." Bloom said smiling.

Icy's POV:

"You think she got the invitation?" Stormy asked still doubtful.

"I know she did. Nut says that fairy jumped up and down squealing." Darcy informed. "Actually squealing."

"I would've gagged on the spot." I said.

"Love is so lame." Stormy commented.

"Do you know why this plan rules?" I asked smirking. "Cause we get to kill two birds with one stone." My sisters looked rather confused. "You see, not only the ring Solaria going to fall right into our hands but we get to break Stella's precious heart. You can't tell how much I love seeing a little pixie getting heartbroken." And especially when I am the reason behind the heartbreak. I laughed evilly knowing this time we will succeed.

Amber's POV:

I sat on the couch reading a book for beginner's fairy. Tecna and Musa were talking about Stella's date. "And what is Riven's problem? Why doesn't he ask me on a date like Sky did Stella?" Musa complained scowling. "I am just saying."

"What?" Tecna and I asked rather shocked.

"Well I have taken the potion and it should start working in the morning." Bloom said happily.

"Musa wants to go out with Riven." Tecna stated.

"But why? He is like always super rude and cocky." I said horrified.

"Well I did read that some boys act mean simply because they are… crushing." Tecna commented.

"Hmm." I hummed. But I still didn't like him. He thinks he is the best. Like how can someone be full of themselves? 

"So you think I should call him?" Musa asked.

"Ask her when her good judgment potion kicks in." Tecna said and I just giggled along with others.

I was sleeping on my comfortable bed when I heard an irritated voice. I heard objects being thrown. What was Stella up to? It was high time when one of her dress hit me on my face. It was itchy. "What is it Stella?" I asked her rather rudely. "What are you up to? Why the hell are you screaming so much? Did the date go wrong?" I looked around and saw everything was a mess. What the hell!

"It's nothing. What are you doing in my room?"

"Well duh we share it."

"Oh yeah right. Would you mind getting out for some time?"

I was going to question her further when there was a knock on the door. I heard Bloom talk to Stella. "Heya. What's up?" She asked rather awkwardly.

"We were going to ask you that." Tecna said. "What are you doing in there and what's with all the noise?"

"Just doing a little cleaning and a little reorganizing." She lied. I chose not to say anything.

"So what time did you get in last night we didn't hear you." Bloom asked.

"And how did the date go? We expect every detail." Flora asked in a playful voice. She was surely winking right now.

"I got in late and the date went fine okay." Stella answered hurriedly. She was about to close the door when Bloom interrupted her. "You are not getting off that easy. Come on tell tell."

"Uh it was very romantic."

"Go on did he walk you home? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Oh come on don't you have your own lives. How totally pathetic. Uh." She groaned and shut the door with a slam.

"What the heck Stella? Why were you so mean right now?" I asked concerned. She just took my hand, pulled me out of the bed and dragged me towards the door. She opened it and literally threw me out. I just stared in shock at the door which just banged closed. "Atleast give me my clothes."

After a second it opened and she threw my dress at my face and banged the door shut. How rude! Really why is she acting like this? I got changed in Bloom and Flora's room and they too were worried that why would Stella kick me out of her and MINE room. As I walked through the corridors I thought about today morning. I don't know why but today when she took my had it was cold and I don't know why it felt odd. I couldn't connect to her. For a second it felt as if she wasn't Stella. But I think I should ignore it.

In our first lecture which was of professor Wizgiz we did an exercise in which we had to change our heads back from a pumpkin to normal. A girl from our class failed but when professor showed her a rat she changed back. It was funny. Well tomorrow we will be transforming to slugs. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

"Seems like Miss All That decided to skip the class." Musa commented after our first class.

"Something must be really wrong. I hope she is okay." Flora said concerned.

"Who care? She was beyond rude this morning." Tecna said nonchalantly.

"I know Tecna but still." Bloom said. "She is our friend. I'll go check on her."

"I think I should go help her. She actually threw me out of the room. And I don't know why I've got a bad feeling." I suggested. I didn't wait for a reply and raced after Bloom. I reached the dorm and saw that all the rooms are messed up. I ran to the room which was giving out noises and saw Stella throwing a chair at the wall. "What the hell Stella! What is wrong?"

"You little brat." She pointed at me. Then her eyes snapped to the finger on which I had the ring. "Give me my ring." She yelled. She threw an energy ball at me but at the right time I put up my hand and a purple shield formed infront of me. Wait did I just do that? Suddenly she disappeared and jumped out of the window making a large hole in it.

"She threw a chair at you?" Tecna asked shocked.

"No she threw chair at the wall." Bloom corrected.

"She threw a raging witch ball at Amber." Flora said flabbergasted.

"Better right?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Why she being like that?" Musa asked.

"There is a technical word for it: Crazy." Tecna stated doing hand gestures.

"I don't know why guys but I think she is in danger." I said.

"Yeah my new powers of good judgment are telling me that too." Bloom agreed.

"I don't even know why we would do anything for her. Its her wish that she is acting like a stuck up witch." Musa said angrily.

"She could have some kind of spell on her." Flora suggested.

"Exactly." Bloom and I said at the same time. "we have to work together to solve this mystery." I continued.

"But how?" Tecna questioned.

"She was fine last night before she got out." Flora said.

"It has to be last night." I stated.

"Why don't we find out from suspect number 1, Prince Sky of Eraklyon? Here is the invitation." Musa suggested.

"Good call." Bloom said.

"So you have no idea what we are talking about?" I asked.

"Not that I wouldn't ask her out, but since that little incident from troll we are not allowed to leave the campus. That makes dating a little harder." Prince Sky said. We were standing in Red Fountain right now interrogating our first suspect. I held up the invitation and looked at it confused. "Wait what is that in your hand?"

"Your invitation." Flora answered. He took it from my hand and looked at it confused.

"What does it say?"

"Sky spent so much time on his royal throne he never learned how to read." Riven laughed.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I asked frowning. And he just walked away.

"Sorry we couldn't help you." Dylan apologized.

"That's okay we will find a way." I said a little disappointed.

Their professor came and told them to come in. "We should get going." Brandon said and they left.

"Let's go to magix guys." I suggested.

"The invitation said she will be at the black lagoon café." Bloom said.

"My search engine couldn't find it." Tecna complained.

"That's okay we haven't tried my search engine." Bloom said and winked at me. Oh I knew what she meant.

"You have a search engine too?" Flora asked.

"Yeah and it's very easy to operated. Watch." I commented. Bloom walked up to a man and asked about the café. We all split and asked as many as we could about the café. But strangely no one knew about it. This was really weird. We finally took a break when we got nothing. "My feet are killing me." Flora complained.

"How could no one in magix have heard of this place?" Bloom wondered.

"Maybe somebody just played a joke on Stella putting her in a bad mood." Musa said.

"I think Musa is right let's just go back to Alfea." Tecna suggested.

"No just give me a minute." Bloom said.

"Bloom just because you took that potion doesn't mean you are incharge." Tecna commented. Uh oh.

"I am sorry if I care about my friends." Bloom said annoyed.

"Stop it guys! We can't do this if you both are fighting. And Bloom is right Tecna we need to see what is wrong. I don't know why I am feeling weird." I said.

"I heard you are looking for the Black Lagoon café." A guy with a bulging stomach and glasses came towards us. "That place is like the hippest place and totally underground. You cats gotta check it out. But maybe you are not cool enough."

We immediately stood up and ran towards the man. "No we are cool." I said.

"We were cool before cool was cool. Tell us where this place is." Musa pleaded.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure. You guys are alright. Just take shoot down the street there, follow it all the way out of town, cross the river and you are there. It's a little cottage near an orange oak tree."

"Thank you so…" We turned around to see the man gone. "Who leaves without saying a goodbye?" I asked.

"Maybe hipsters." Bloom said. They all shrugged and started walking. But why do I have this weird feeling?

"Awesome his directions were right." Bloom said happily.

"Well here is the oak tree and here is the café." I said. It was just like he said.

"When we get back to Alfea you should upgrade you search program." Musa said to Tecna.

"My search program is fine. It's this place that isn't right." Tecna answered frowning.

"I agree with Tecna." Flora said walking to the oak tree and putting her hand on it. "This tree isn't giving out the life source. It is dead. And it's been that way for a very long time."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

Suddenly strong wind started blowing making me wince. "There is a change in the reality pressure." Tecna stated. "That means that there is an illusion spell lifting."

"I think the illusion was better." I commented.

"Well there is no sense in turning back at this point, right?" Bloom said.

"Hmm." I hummed. I caught a shadow of a familiar man. "Did you guys see that?" I asked.

"For the record whose idea was it to come here?" Tecna questioned.

"Do you think we should get out of here?" Flora asked scared.

"If Bloom and Amber said it was the right move it has to be the right move. And since Bloom has the potion it has to be the right move." Musa answered.

"It's about time you should up." Stella said coming out of the shadows with her hands folded infront of her chest. "Welcome." The door suddenly closed behind us. "Now I am going to take my ring back and while I am at it I am going to teach you little pixies a lesson." She suddenly flew in the air and started attacking us.

We ran and took cover. I took it behind a pillar and watched. I saw as Tecna transformed and took Me, Bloom and Flora with her behind a table all the time with her shield up. Why is she acting like a witch? Wait! Because she is a witch. "Guys she is not Stella." I said. "You know who calls us pixies." I stood up and looked at the witch. "Are you Icy or Darcy?" I asked.

"And slowest one crosses the line. Here is you answer." I watched as Darcy transformed back. The two other witches appeared too. Everyone transformed. I tried but still couldn't do it. Damn it. Why couldn't I? I felt like crying. Like a weakling. I saw as the man who gave us directions came back and Darcy transformed him back to the horrible ogre.

"What have you witches done with Stella?" Bloom asked bravely.

Icy pointed her hands upwards and Stella appeared with rope like things tightening around her. We all stared at her worriedly. "Sorry girls the witches tricked me." Stella apologized."

"Don't worry we will get you back." Bloom said. "You better let her go now." Bloom ordered the witches.

"We will give it back but only when you give us the ring of Solaria. And make the decision fast because the portal coil will keep on getting tighter and tighter until she goes pop." Icy said.

"Just like a big fat zit." Darcy continued.

"And she will be splattered all over the wall." Stormy finished.

"Times running out." The witches laughed.

"Amber." I knew what to do. I think we should give the ring. I watched as the rings tightened. And I voice out my thoughts.

"I say fight em." Flora said.

"That's right. It's four against three." Tecna agreed.

"Bloom what do you think?" Musa asked. Great that means no one cares what I think. I felt a little sad but let it go.

"I say we give it." Bloom said transforming back. "The wings are coming back. We can't put Stella in anymore danger. Amber."

I walk towards Icy and give her the ring. "You guys win THIS time."

"Amber no." Stella said.

"I knew we can count on a soft heart of a fairy." Icy said and the Trix disappeared leaving Stella. I walked towards her and hugged her.

"That was a good decision Bloom." Musa said. What? Bloom? I was the one… let it be. It's not worth it. Afterall she is the leader, right? Why am I feeling this way? I am going crazy.

"I wish I had taken the potion." Stella said adjusting her hair.

"You guys know I almost forgot to mix the mandrick beet." Bloom said.

"You were supposed to mix mandrick root not beet." Tecna screamed.

"Wait you got the potion wrong?" Flora asked.

"This rocks. That means I am a good decision maker." Bloom said. "The witches might have the ring but they have not won the game."

"What game?" Tecna asked.

"It's an expression Tecna." I said.

"We are going to get the ring back." Bloom said enthusiastically.

That's good. But I just have to figure how to grow wings and get over my jealousy before I end up hurting people I don't want to.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Gaurdian

Chapter 6: Secret Guardian

In the picture is her transformation.

Icy's POV:

Finally we got the ring of Solaria. I will get the ultimate power atlast. I just couldn't control my excitement. Just a few days more and my sisters and I will rule magix. We sat in a circle and chanted spells so that we could get the power of the ring. But something went wrong. A strong force pushed us back and we fell. How could this be possible?

We had tried 14 spells and nothing seemed to work. The stupid smelling ogre came to ask us what happened but Stormy cast a sleep spell on him. I wanted the power of the dragon. What was going wrong? Why is everyone so useless? I picked up the ring and threw it against the wall. It is useless.

Amber's POV:

It was almost 11 and we were sitting here with books surrounding us. Bloom decided that we should start looking for the ring immediately. So why book, you ask? Well she says that we should first find out the reason why the ring was stolen. I still felt a little jealous of her over the fact that it was my decision yet everyone praised her. I know it's a little stupid and I just wish I could remove this despicable feeling out of me. "Here it is again." Bloom pointed to the image of the ring drawn on the book. Bloom and I had gone to collect the books which could help us.

"What does this one say?" Musa asked.

"Hey this is what I know so far. The ring is so powerful because it is created directly from starlight, the purest source of magic in the universe. But what is really interesting is that some say that this ring is extra special because it created legendary creatures called the Great Dragons." Bloom answered with a serious face.

"Do you know about this Stella?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I know all about the starlight stuff, but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised." Stella said

"Think, this could be why the witches wanted your ring. It may have hidden power." Bloom stated.

"Yeah…" Stella and I agreed.

"In that case we better go get it back." Flora commented.

"We have to get it back anyway. I am like so useless without it." Stella complained.

"True that. In the magical defense class she got beat by a keekbug." Musa laughed.

"When we looked up about the great dragons all we found was a restricted book and it would only show us 1 four line paragraph. It said although there is no proof of this and it's only a myth the great dragons are supposed to maintain balance between the entire magical dimensions." Bloom told what we found out earlier.

"We have gotta find out more about this great dragon." Bloom told me as we walked through the hallway.

"Maybe there is a way to let that restricted book let us read more than a paragraph." I suggested.

"You both were in the restricted section?" A voice asked from behind us. And it sounded like our headmistress. My eyes widened in horror and I froze on the spot. She is so gonna punish us. Shit. We turned towards her and she asked us to follow her in her office.

We followed her to her office with a guilty expression painted on our face. "We are sorry Miss Faragonda." Bloom apologized.

"Let me tell you about the great dragon." Hearing this we both perked up and listened to her intently. "The book showed me two chapters once. At the start of the beginning of magical universe there was a great solar explosion and from the fire and starlight an enchanted dragon was born. The dragon then used its fire to create all the different fairy worlds and spread light and magic across the universe. At the end of the journey the dragon landed on a world which was known as Sparks. It is said that the dragon had a kind of twin dragon who had made all the worlds stronger. He had also created his own world called Eidolon which was like a twin to Sparks. As the dragons were born from the same source they were connected and so was Sparks and Eidolon. That meant whatever happened to Sparks happened to Eidolon too. Like for example if there was a snowfall in Sparks there was a snowfall in Eidolon. But the people in both the worlds were nowhere connected. Both had different powers and almost everything was different. But the dragons connected them together. Like they were siblings. Each person from Sparks was connected to a person from Eidolon by some power. Like a sister or brother. But now as the worlds are destroyed so has those powers."

"Amazing." Bloom said.

"Where are these planets? Are they real?" I asked.

"They were but they don't exist anymore. It is said that couple of evil witches went to Sparks seeking the Great Dragons' power. They didn't know he had a twin too! The twin dragon always remained hidden and never showed anyone it was alive or present or even existed. Only some knew of its existence. The ones he trusted. But when the witches failed to get the fire dragon's power they destroyed the entire Planet of Sparks. Due to the connection between Sparks and Eidolon it was destroyed too, and so had the power which connected the people in both the worlds." Miss Faragonda filled us in.

"Oh my!" Bloom gasped.

"I must know! How did you both get into restricted section?" Miss F. asked.

"We don't know! We were in the library and the door to the section opened and it allowed us in." I answered truthfully.

"Then I think you both were meant to go in." She noted with a serious face.

We both stood up as the bell rang. We thanked Miss F. for her help and left the office. And I was as confused as ever.

"How are we going to get my ring back?" Stella asked in a worried voice. "I can't do anything without it."

"And we have that major quiz on spells tomorrow." I reminded. "And that quiz counts for like half our grade."

"We have to get your ring back or you fail Stella." Flora said.

"I got it." Bloom said suddenly her face shining. "We can cast a hypnosis spell on the witches while they are sleeping and then we can make them give us the ring."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked doubtful.

"Obviously it's a classic payback." Stella squealed. "But, wait a sec, detail how are we going to get in the cloudtower?"

"Oh I know where to download a map of interschool tunnel." Tecna answered enthusiastically.

"Sweet. We will go right after the lights out and comeback before everyone gets up so no one will know we left." Bloom told us the plan.

"What about you Amber? Don't you think it's a little dangerous for you as you have still not grown wings?" Musa asked.

"No I will come. They have to see that if they mess with one of us they mess with all of us. That is the power of the Winx Club." I answered with a grin. But I was a little scared.

"And we will always protect you." Bloom said coming and keeping a hand on my shoulder.

It was later at night when we were walking through the interconnected tunnels. It was a little creepy but I felt adventurous. "Tecna where's you map?" Stella asked.

"After I downloaded it I memorized it." She replied simply.

"I am still amazed that she memorized the cafeteria menu for the rest of the school year." I commented.

3rd Person's POV:

Meanwhile the witches and the ogre had gone out to discover how to steal the rings magic.

Amber's POV:

"This was easy." I commented as we came out of the tunnel into the school.

"Almost too easy." Tecna noted.

"So this is it?" Musa asked. I knew why she asked that. We had imagined cloudtower a whole different way. This is not that scary.

"It's not as scary as I thought it would be." Flora voiced my thoughts.

"I have a feeling that it's creepier than it looks." Bloom stated. I felt that way too. I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen. I don't know good or bad.

"Their room is on the second floor."Tecna informed.

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked. "Let's go."

We ran up the stairs to the second floor and where the witch's room was situated. As soon as we entered I gagged. Eww. It stunk. "They are gone but they sure left a stench behind." Bloom said holding her nose.

"It reeks as if an ogre is in 10 miles run." Musa said blocking her nose too.

"Remember that spell we learnt about finding stuffs lost?" Flora questioned. Oh I do. I need it lot, if you know what I mean.

"Lead us to what is lost find it at any cost." I replied.

We started looking through their stuff to look for Stella's ring. We even found a creepy woodo doll. Poor person whoever she is. It was like so lame. The spell was taking a time and this place was reeking. It was awful. We searched every corner but couldn't find it. I guess the spell started working because I spotted the ring in a pile of dust and garbage. "Hey look Stella the spell is working." I said pointing towards the ring.

"Those filthy witches! Why would they keep my beautiful ring here? Preposterous..." Stella complained.

"Yeah..." I said quite shocked.

"Come to mommy oh my 6.1 carat of magic." Stella said quite dramatically. "Mission accomplished girls."

"Let's get out of here." Tecna suggested.

"Follow me you guys." Bloom said. We followed her and she led us to doors which lead to their library. "I just wanna stop here for a sec. It's their book chamber. It has the only other book that exists about the dragons." This peaked my interest.

"That's grand. But the gateway to the tunnel will close in 5 minutes." Tecna informed.

"That leaves three minutes to find the book." Bloom said. She is stubborn. "If they know about the ring's power so should we." She headed towards one of the shelves and pulled a book that looked exactly like the ones we found in the restricted section. But when we opened it but it showed us nothing.

"Well since we can't read that book can we go?" Tecna asked.

"Chillax we have a couple of minutes and they have a book about every fairy in the universe." Musa butted in.

"Know what that means? There can be a book about all of us." She said excitement lacing her voice.

"We just have over a minute. Don't get distracted." Tecna said in a serious voice.

"I don't know why I am a magical being. I also want to know what my powers are about. I just need that book." Bloom said. Well even I want to find but I don't think now is the right time. I wanted to say it but my curiosity took the best out of me and I too started looking for the book. "Look I found it." Bloom exclaimed looking at the book bearing her name.

"It really big." I commented.

"Wait this is too much of a coincidence. Why would it be sitting waiting for you to come?" Tecna noted.

"Tecna's right… I think this is a trap. Don't open it Bloom." I warned.

"Hey there could be a possibility that the witches were reading about us." Stella stated.

"But there is a risk." Tecna said. But Bloom was not going to listen to anyone. She was being selfish. I know she wants to find out about herself and all, and I know how it feels because I in the same shoes as hers but if someone's saying that there is a risk… And just as guessed it was a trap. The book turned creepy and vines wrapped around Blooms arms. She snatched her arms away and the book spoke in a creepy voice that it would destroy us.

"Let's get out of here." Musa yelled. We ran towards the door but it suddenly disappeared.

"The wall is hot. Someone must have used a dark spell to make the door disappear." Tecna stated.

"So we just have to make a new one." Bloom said.

"A shot of digital power should do." Tecna said and shot an energy ball at the wall.

"It looks worse." I observed. "I think power convergence can work."

I saw as everyone transformed but I stayed the same. Why? Why does this happen to me? I tried not to burst out in tears as all my friends gave me a sympathy look. They all blasted at the wall and it gave us the way. We ran through a passageway but it looked like an illusion.

"I think this is just an illusion tunnel." Tecna informed.

"I feel the same way." I said.

"I think we are lost." Tecna said.

"What? But you memorized the map." Flora said shocked.

"Yeah but this isn't on the map. It's as if it has changed." Tecna responded.

"What like someone is messing with the space?" Stella asked.

"That's right, altering the perception and reality." Tecna replied.

"What is that? Does anyone hear that?" Musa questioned a little creeped out.

As if on the cue big spider like insects came out. They looked scary and awful. Musa told us how they were really dangerous. I felt the Goosebumps on my hand and I just felt sick. What do I do? How do I protect myself? They had surrounded us all around. I could feel the bile rising up my throat. "Come behind me Amber." Bloom said coming infront of me. "All we need is a fire shield." They formed a shield around us and the bugs burned to ashes. I felt so useless and pathetic.

I saw as the bugs reformed. "This made them stronger." I noticed.

They were getting thorough the shield! "I know what to do." Flora winked. Musa, Flora and Tecna flew up in the air whereas Bloom and Stella took each of my hands and flew with me.

"Thanks you guys." I expressed my gratefulness. And they gave me a grin.

"In my realm when we have to get rids of bugs we use their natural enemies." Flora said and created a huge white animal that started eating the bugs. This was so cool. "Its bio control. It has a lot of advantages."

Suddenly the dead bugs started turning into mud. Stella flew over there and stood. "Note to self. Book my mud facial treatment." Suddenly the mud took a shape of something ugly and Stella still stood there laughing.

"Stella watch out." I shouted and she snapped back to attention. She screamed in horror and we all started running again. "That thing is so gross."

The others started flying and I still ran through the hallways. We ran and suddenly reached a dead end. Damn it. "I can't get slimed. This outfit is couture." Stella complained. We decided that we strike him. We formed a kind of V where I was behind. The creature came running and just in time we released an energy ball and then formed a shield so that we don't get the gross thing on us. Tecna burst open the door and we landed in room which looked like a dungeon to me.

"According to my map this is the grande ball room." Tecna said.

"If this is the grande ball room I am leaving them my interior designer's number." Stella commented.

"The map is clearly useless." Tecna informed.

"Let's retrace our steps." Musa suggested. "Hey do you hear that nice?" As if on cue a beetle came out of nowhere. Why are so many insects attacking us today? Musa was shivering looking at the hideous insect.

"Fret not," Stella said coming infront of Musa, "I got it under control. Sun Burst."

Light erupted everywhere. Suddenly fire started spreading everywhere and everyone started coughing. Even Bloom! What do I do? Please help someone. "Believe in yourself. You can control the fire. You know it my child. Believe. Bring your confidence back." I heard my mother say. Mommy? Where are you? Do you think I can stop this? "Yes come on just believe in yourself." Believe? Yes I do believe in myself. I can protect my friends. Suddenly I felt myself rise in the sky. My outfit started changing into a dark bluish and purple top and skirt. Two white short sleeves formed on my wrist. I felt my legs getting covered with knee high boots with heels which had the same pattern as my dress. A purple bow formed on the side of my head. And last but the most amazing feeling I felt was something growing from my back. My wings! Atlast. I flew up instantly and felt powers inside me.

"Magical rain." I shouted and water started spraying everywhere. The fire was not out but it calmed down a little. Everyone gave me thumbs up and I grinned. It was getting harder though. Controlling this fire was not easy. Suddenly I felt a presence. Like there was some spirit around here. I don't know how but I did. I looked towards Bloom have an expression as if she is talking to someone. But whom? I stared at her with more force and power and heard a faint noise. It was talking to Bloom. Asking her to follow her. How could I hear it? I followed her and saw a portal the voice asked her to use the portal. She pushed it open and we saw a way out. Suddenly Stella came and removed Bloom from the daze by clapping her on her back disrupting my concentration too. "We should get moving I don't think I can hold the fire much longer." I said. We all jumped trough the portal and I landed on top of everyone with my hair almost on fire.

"So Bloom what happened to you back there?" Tecna questioned.

"Well I didn't know where I was going but then I heard this voice. And this might sound totally bananas but I knew I could trust the voice."

"Well bananas got us out." Stella remarked. "And the best thing is I got my ring. We totally rule."

I walked through the hallways tiredly. Everyone was talking about how they would like it if their bed was here but there were several questions on my mind. I think I am a weather fairy like one of the nature ones. So do I belong to lymphia from where Flora came? But then Flora doesn't have these kinds of powers where she can sense what others are seeing, hearing, thinking, etc. After I transformed today I could feel the emotions my friends were feeling. I could hear what Bloom heard. It was as if I could connect to their souls. What does that mean? I gotta try once again. I looked towards Musa and concentrated hard as if getting in her head. I saw a faint image of a small girl with the hair same shade as Musa getting tucked in a bed. But then it disappeared and I felt even dizzier.

"Uhmm." We snapped our attention to Miss Griselda as she cleared her throat. "You are not as tired as you are going to be tomorrow. I expect all of you in Miss Faragonda's office."

We groaned but moved to our dorm to crash in our bed and catch the few hours' sleep we can.

Next morning we stood in Miss Faragonda's office. "We told you girls! Cloudtower is off limits." Miss F. scolded. "Yet you ignored us and went there over night. And you broke in. Unbelievable."

"Unthinkable…"Miss G. continued.

"Unacceptable…" Miss F. added

"You must be punished." We all groaned as we heard Miss G. say that line. Does she even say something other than that?

"We cannot tolerate this kind of behavior at Alfea but I hope you atleast have a reasonable explanation." Miss F. said.

We were going to give our reasons when Miss Griselda interrupted us. "If I may, I believe in such an extreme violation any reason they could give us would be completely irrelevant."

"I agree." Miss F. agreed.

"Infact I suggest punishment 4D, I know we have only used it once before but we need to set an example for other students whatever the consequences maybe." Miss G. suggested to Miss F.

We all hung our heads down but Stella decided to argue. But she was unheard. "Punishment 4D it is. Averous reveltorous magicous suspendous." Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and I could feel all my magical energy get drained out from me. I felt kinda empty.

Right now we were in our dorm mourning over our loss of powers. "Well atleast we don't have to go to the class for a whole week."

"We will be so behind. We can't do any of our homework." Flora complained.

"I just got my wings and now it's gone." I whined.

"And what about our network privileges? What am I supposed to do without a realm wide web?" Tecna asked in a sad voice.

"I was almost finished with this amazing spell to hit the perfect high note in my song. It was gonna be so rad for my new demo." complained Musa.

"And I wanted to search a book about myself using a search spell." Bloom said.

"But guys this is bigger than this." I said as I looked out of the landscape to the beautiful scenery outside. "When the witches realize we took the ring they are going to come after us." I gave a long pause and sighed out loud. "And we won't have our powers. I could hear a few gasps and groans from behind me as I thought about my strange powers with a tired frown on my face.

A/N

Thanks for reading and remaining tuned in. Love ya'll


	7. Chapter 7: Grounded

Chapter 7: Grounded

Amber's POV:

"Griselda, we were just wondering when we will be getting our powers back?" Flora asked with a scared voice.

She scoffed and looked at us sternly. Her look made it clear that we were not getting our powers any time soon. "Your little fieldtrip to Cloudtower was UNACCEPTABLE and not to mention DANGEROUS. You're lucky you weren't turn into jumping beans and sold to the inter realm circus. You are not getting your powers anytime soon. But that's only the BEGINNING of your punishment."

We all gasped as she said this and stared at her in shock and displeasure. "What is the rest of it?" I asked breaking the tension filled silence in the room.

"You may not leave the campus for next 2 days." She replied.

"We have to wedge out all weekend?" Stella asked with a mock horror on her face. "Not exactly a punishment Miss G."

We all giggled and I slapped her on her back lightly. But my giggling stopped as soon as I noted Miss Griselda's sly smirk. Oh no this is not good… She clapped her hands and a purple light appeared from her hand. Soon brooms and buckets started summoning. "There will be no 'wedging' out." She said giving a pause to pick up a broom. "You will clean this entire school from basement to belfry using these cleaning implements." She walked up to Stella and shoved the broom in her hands. "Here you are Miss Stella, you new best friend." While Stella just stood there looking shocked.

"What a curious looking object." Tecna commented. "Perhaps there is an online manual in my…" she was cut off when Miss G. closed her mini laptop.

"You won't need a manual Miss Tecna."

"Oh no Manual!" Tecna whined.

"Don't worry Tecna, it's not that complicated." Musa reassured.

"The only manual we'll be using is manual labor." Flora commented.

"Exactly! If we had the manual for the labor we'd be more efficient." Tecna said. We all laughed at her and she looked utterly confused. "Why are you all laughing? I was not joking."

Miss Griselda for a minute looked shocked but then regained her composure. "That's enough!" She exclaimed. "Leave no paperwork undusted. Now," She turned towards us and gave us a stern look, "Get to work."

We got to work immediately after Miss G. ordered us to. Flora and Tecna decided to do the corridors while Bloom, Musa, Stella and I were doing the lecture hall since its much bigger and needs more people. Well Stella was NOT working. She was busy texting and filing her nails while whistling. You know how important it is for Princess Stella right? "Only ten more lecture halls to go." Bloom informed as she wiped the seats.

Musa wiped her forehead and sighed a little. She then glared at Stella. "How about a little H to the E to the L to the P Stella?" She asked sarcastically.

"Totally, this is kinda your fault, you know?" Bloom said annoyed too.

"This is MY fault?" She asked innocently while putting her mirror back in her bag.

"If you hadn't opened you big yap trap!" Musa said

"You three laughed, didn't you?" Stella countered. What?

"Come on Stella we helped you with your ring! Grab a scrub brush and help us." I shouted.

"Blisters are my enemies." She said turning her head the other side.

"Wear gloves!" I countered really pissed.

She had the nerve to make a face right now! "Gloves with a tank top? Ewww"

"Oh that's a really good point!" Bloom commented. "I hadn't even thought that." She squeezed the water out of the cloth in the bucket.

"Thank you so much Bloom. You know getting dirty is not in my make up…" She babbled on. From the corner of my eyes I saw Bloom picking up her bucket. Oh I knew what she was going to do. I am totally doing it too. I picked up my bucket and looked at Bloom with a playful look.

"You are not the only princess here!" Musa said with a scowl.

"Maybe, but on Solaria, we don't really… GluaHaha" We didn't let her finish and threw the soapy water at her.

"What were you saying Stella?" I asked with a playful smirk.

Musa started laughing and Bloom threw some water on her too. While Bloom was laughing I threw some water on Bloom. And that way our water fight began. It was really fun and we had a very good time. We laid on the floor laughing and making fun of eachother. "What happened here?" We heard Tecna's shocked voice. Her eyes scanned the hall which was covered in water.

"Are you guys okay?" Flora asked in a concerned voice.

"Bloom and Amber taught us a great sport called water fight and I won." Stella said sitting up with soap bubbles in her hair and clothes. Well we all were in the same condition.

"Oh please you didn't win. I did." Musa said sitting up too.

Bloom and I giggled and laughed at their antics. "This is not funny." Flora said with a serious voice.

"What if Griselda sees this?" Tecna asked with a frown.

"Indeed. What if?" We heard a sharp voice say. Well our fun ends right here. "I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing magix stadium tomorrow night and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know this group?"

"I got all their CDs." Stella said exited. Well Stella always listens to them in the room and they are amazing. I really like their music. I do want to see them live. But by the scowl Griselda is showing us right now I have a feeling that we are not going to be taken to the concert.

"Good thing, since you have so much cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a t-shirt." She said. She turned and left after that. We all stood there saddened by the fact that we will be missing such a great show.

Icy's POV:

"Those Pixy losers had the nerve to sneak under our dorm and we just let them get away." Stormy said banging the table.

"Real witch wouldn't let such an offense go unpunished." Darcy said with a scowl.

I just smirked. No way am I letting them trick me. "And neither shall we dear Darcy." I said in a calm collected voice. "Since the power of the dragon is not in the Solaria ring we will go and find the power and then destroy their entire school." I stated with an evil smirk. It will truly be fun to see those pixies suffering.

"Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much?" I turned towards the voice which just spoke. A girl with red hair in a pixie cut dared to speak such nonsense infront of me.

"Who is this gangly freshman talking to me?" I asked.

"I am just saying. I mean Alfea is kind of rocking." The girl replied in a hesitating voice. How dare she.

While I was really angry I controlled my anger but Stormy, like usual, lost her cool. "Peace and love. Hahah." She laughed sarcastically.

Everyone started laughing and mocking her. She looked so embarrassed that I almost pitied her. Almost. "Poor thing is embarrassed." Darcy commented clicking her fingers. "Let's help her save some face." A googlablu went and stuck to her face.

"She can't breathe." Her stupid ugly friend remarked.

"Stupid freshman it only lasts a minute." The girl stopped chocking after a minute.

"Attention witches." Headmistress Griffin shouted. One day I am just gonna defeat her and take her place. "Precious princesses of Alfea have booked magix stadium tomorrow night for some music concert our fundraiser has to move to elementary school auditorium." She turned her back mumbling something that annoys her.

I smirked as I got an idea. We can get the Dragon Power tomorrow. "Tomorrow night's our night." I said. "With their whole school empty it will be ours to destroy." And it will be so amazing and fun.

Amber's POV:

The next morning we watched as all the students happily boarded the bus along with all the professors. Miss Griselda gave us a last look and boarded the bus. We moved away from the window in the hallway.

"It's just us." Bloom sighed.

"That band's bunk but anything beats cleaning duty." Musa said.

Suddenly Stella's face lit up. Surely she has come up with another risky idea. "I got an idea! Let's call up the boys." That's not bad actually.

"Yeah right! I am sure they would just flip at the prospect of helping us cleaning." Flora said sounding exasperated.

"Well we will just say we need some heroics and bravery." Bloom suggested.

"Wont Griselda be angry?" Tecna asked.

I shook my head. "Well she said no magic but she never said we couldn't get any assistance from our favorite heroes." I replied.

"Yes!" Stella squealed throwing away her bucket and broom. "And we know they can't resist a call from Damsel in distress." We all threw down our equipments too.

"Quick, call them before they leave for the show." Musa said hurriedly.

"It will be awesome." We all squealed and hugged eachother.

As soon as the night fell we waited for the guys to come. We soon saw them racing in the courtyard in their levabikes. "You didn't waste any time, did you?" Stella laughed and ran towards Prince Sky.

"So what exactly kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" Dylan asked looking at me.

"Oh nothing." I giggled. He looked at me with suspicion but shrugged it off.

"Here are the steps; soap, scrub and rinse. See it's not too had." We said as we danced through the hallways cleaning the floor. The guys looked at us in confusion, shock and puzzlement. Riven looked as if he would burst from fury. I could imagine him blowing smoke out of his ears.

"We skipped a concert for this?" He growled.

"Oh come on, it will be a blast." I said. "Now take your weapons guys." I threw each of them a broom. Dylan, Brandon and Sky caught it perfectly whereas Timmy caught it almost wobbly and Riven, as expected didn't catch it.

"Come on guys lets rock this." Saying this Musa turned up the stereo and we danced through the hallway moping. It was really fun to dance with Dylan. Alfea was almost clean. Riven looked like he found all of this lame and would rather be somewhere else. He didn't even help cleaning that much. But who can expect him to do that. Even Kiko and Troy were enjoying. Dylan and I had cleaned my part and were now sitting on a couch.

"So did you enjoy?" I asked him.

"Sure I did." He replied looking at me. "I don't regret missing a concert when I get to spend my time with such a beautiful girl." He winked and I blushed so hard that I am sure I looked like a tomato. He sure is a smooth talker. "I actually wanted to…" he was going to say something when Bloom pulled me up.

"Come on Amber we have to get changed." I gave a last look to Dylan who gave me a small smile and headed upstairs to change.

"The cleaning is finito." Musa said. We had all changed into better clothes and were waiting for the party to start. I had worn a white and pink striped, full sleeved t-shirt with ripped Capri pants. My t-shirt also had a beautiful rose on it. I had paired the outfit with white colored shoes. My hair was open falling in its natural waves, my bangs on the side of my head. The others had also worn amazing clothes.

. /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimage%2Fphotos%2F20100000% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fclubs%2Fthe-winx-club%2Fimages%2F20144860%2Ftitle%2Fseason-1-episode-7-grounded-screencap&docid=RUZDuJL7urEvtM&tbnid=nL_emiGKnHP-3M%3A&w=320&h=240&bih=606&biw=1236&ved=0ahUKEwid9b6O1e_MAhXCLI8KHYkPCuUQMwgeKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8

"It's time to get the party started and DJ Musa is at the table." Musa said putting the CDs in four stereos and blasted on amazing music.

The music was amazing and I walked to Dylan so that we could dance. "You look nice." He complimented and I blushed again.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Without waiting for my answer he slipped his hands in mine and we started moving to the beats of the music. "So do you like it here?"

I thought about the question. I did really like it here. I never wanted to become a fairy and maybe don't want to become now too. But I don't know why I feel as if this is my destiny. And maybe after I become a great fairy I may find the mystery of my parents' disappearance. "I am getting used to this. It was a little weird at first but now it's kinda cool over here."

"I am glad you like it here. And I am also glad I met you." He pulled me a little closer and my heartbeat picked up. It was amazing how safe I felt in his warm embrace. I looked in beautiful depths of his eyes as he stared in mine.

"What were you going to tell me when Bloom interrupted us?" I questioned.

I felt him stiffen a little but then a second later his muscles relaxed. His fingers unconsciously skimmed my waist as he replied nervously. "I... uh… wanted to say that…" He was cut off again. This time because the school rocked as if there was an earthquake. I would have fallen and hurt myself if Dylan wasn't holding me.

"What's that?" I asked astonished.

"Maybe a dragon got loose." Flora guessed.

"I'll check outside." Stella offered. Stella, Musa and Riven went out to check what is wrong. "I don't think there is anything," She shouted from the balcony, "I think it was a miniquake. Come on its no biggie." Suddenly we heard a loud crash and shattering of glasses and ran outside. Riven whistled and the levabikes came flying to their masters.

The guys jumped on their bikes and flew towards the damaged side of the school. We ran towards where the boys went. When we reached there I let out an audible gasp. Half of the wall was gone. "See anything?" Musa asked as we scanned the place.

"This damage was caused by some kinda creature." Timmy replied.

"Umm a very big creature." Tecna added.

"Really? Tell us something we don't know." Riven said cockily. Him and his ego problems.

But Tecna is Tecna. "Its 3 meters tall and weighs close to a ton. Its fur is bristly not soft, it walks upright, has horns in addition with multiple quad limbs and it gives off a foul, musky odor." That shut Riven up. I giggled a little but immediately stopped remembering the situation.

The ground rumbled again and Stella who was laughing let out a surprised sound. "It's that way." Dylan pointed.

"Come on guys it's time to go." Sky said removing his green sword.

"Let's go." Brandon said.

"We are coming too." Bloom and I said at the same time.

"Okay." Brandon agreed running off in the direction where Dylan, Timmy and Sky went.

"No way. You girls just go and find some place to hide. You all will get in the way." Riven interrupted glaring at us. We gave him a hard look but he ignored us and ran away.

We ran off in the opposite direction in search of the beast. "It suddenly got quiet." Flora commented as we roamed the hallways looking for the creature.

"Maybe it went away." Bloom suggested.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling as if someone is here. Like it's the silence before a storm." I said.

"Even I feel a little unsettling." Flora added.

"Maybe it's the sandwiches you scarfed down." Stella guessed.

"Shhh." Musa whispered. "Hear that?"

"I don't hear a thing!" Stella complained.

"If you had sonar ears like Musa, you would." Tecna said.

"I think I just bumped in the butt of our party crasher." Musa said with a grimace. Suddenly a creature looking exactly like Tecna described and roared at us splattering us with his spit. I felt a strong urge to throw up but controlled it.

"Eww. Bull snot! How rude! You are so gonna get it!" Stella screamed squaring up to the beast.

"Stella ne we don't have our powers." I reminded her.

Realization dawned on her face and she backed away. "Run." She said and we all took of with the creature on our heels. We kept on running from hallways to hallways till the beast tried to make us fall by rocking the halls. I got away just in time by doing a backflip. It was going to attack Tecna when she dodged it nicely and it got its horn stuck in the wall. "This thing really stinks!" Stella remarked walking up to the beast. "Here this will help you." She said spraying some of her perfume on it. Making it even angrier. Does she ever learn?

"Great Stella make him angry." I said annoyed.

The creature got his horns out and started chasing us again. We ran with all our might and as fast as we could. It was gaining on Musa. "Musa jump." I said. She jumped and almost beat him when the beast punched her and she went flying. Riven emerged from the dark with Musa in his arms and her eyes were closed. Setting her to the ground and making sure she is safe he walked up to the creature.

"Hey you with the ponytail. If you want real challenge come over here." Riven mocked. The creature turned towards him and growled. He charged towards it but was unsuccessful.

"Need a hand bro?" Brandon offered.

"You worry about protecting your prince squire boy." Riven countered.

"Don't think you are having all the fun Riven." Sky said joining Riven.

"Yeah save some for us." Brandon shouted.

"You won't be able to handle him alone." Dylan remarked.

"I can handle-oh" Before Riven could do anything the creature punched him and sent him flying upwards. One by one all the guys were thrown away from him and the beast was winning.

Stella suddenly pulled my hands and dragged me towards the cabinet where we kept our cleaning equipments. "What are you doing Stella? Why are you dragging me her? We have to go help the others." I whispered to her urgently.

"We are going to help them. The guys have their swords as their weapons and we need ours." She said as she pulled out the brooms and buckets. I picked up the brooms as Stella started filling the bucket with soapy water. We carried it towards the girls who were trying to find a solution to this problem.

"Yoohoo knock knock." Stella screamed.

"House keeping. Look what we have got." I added.

"Excellent idea both of you!" Bloom exclaimed looking at us with excitement.

We started making music out of the equipment and I called the beast. "Hey handsome, would you like to dance?"

He just growled at me. What? Didn't I just compliment him? Beasts these days! He started charging towards us and we ran. Just as we were about to reach a dead end I poured all the water on the floor and Bloom put more soap. The creature slipped and fell down breaking the floor and falling down on the previous one.

"Where did this thing come from?" I asked the question bugging me since the start.

"The creature preserve?" Riven guessed.

"Except that the creature preserve doesn't have any minotaurs." Bloom stated.

Suddenly a purple duck crawled from underneath the Minotaur. "Look a duck!" Musa said.

"We all know who is stalked by a duck." Bloom remarked.

"Icy." We all said at the same time.

"That must mean that the senior witches are here." Tecna said.

The duck quacked sadly and I pitied it. Poor duck has to tolerate Icy. "They must be here for the ring of Solaria." Bloom guessed.

"And I know just how to trap them." I stated.

"If they can't find the ring they are bound to go to Faragonda's office." I said as I lead them to Faragonda's office. "And they might use the all-seeing crystal ball of Alfea."

"If they haven't already seen it." Flora commented.

"Doesn't look like they have." Sky pointed out as we entered the office.

"They will and when they do, we will ambush them." Bloom completed for me.

"I think they are coming." Riven said.

"Let's hide." I said. No one wasted any time in hiding. Bloom and I hid behind Miss Faragonda's desk. I watched as Icy came in the room. "Interesting! The whisperian crystals are responding wildly." She said. "That means the dragon fire is in this room. But I don't see a thing. Guess we will just have to trash the place and do a thorough search cause I am not…"

I cut her off by jumping on the desk. "You are not trashing anything." Riven switched on the lights taking the witches by surprise.

"You are so surrounded." Stella remarked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Icy asked glaring at me.

"No what are YOU doing here?" I asked with a scowl. This is our school.

"What are you all doing here?" Miss Faragonda asked suddenly emerging from the dark. Me and Bloom tried to hide behind the desk but ended up banging into eachother. "Don't bother hiding, I see everything."

"I wasn't hiding, I was looking for something." I protested.

"Me too." Bloom added.

Everyone was in the courtyard saying goodbye to the guys. "So… goodbye Dylan. I had a great time with you. I am sorry you had to waste the night here." I said apologetically.

"Didn't I say I like spending a night with a beautiful girl like you… or maybe I like spending the night with you." I blushed as he uttered those words. He slowly took my hands and kissed my fingers. My heart was beating so wildly that I forgot to breathe. I waved as the guys took off towards Red Fountain taking the Minotaur with them. But just before they took off I saw Sky kissing Stella… on the cheek.

"Griselda we must send director Saladin a glowing letter of gratitude for the help their student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come and help the girls when there was a beast lose on the campus."

Miss Faragonda turned towards the witches with a hateful glare. "As for you three witches to be, you took things too far this evening. I don't know what's going on between you and my girls but it ends tonight. Do you hear me?" She intensified her glare at them. "I am sending you straight to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I trust she will discipline you three accordingly. When she has, I will be sure to send your powers back. Have a nice trip." She clicked her fingers and the witches disappeared in the light.

"You girls have to report to Miss Faragonda's office first thing in the morning." Griselda ordered us.

The next morning we stood in Miss Faragonda's office. "I watched what happened in the crystal ball replay and I must say I was most impressed. Your actions were brave and resourceful. But in the future," She said getting out of her chair, "You might want to party first and then do the cleaning. Atleast that's how we did it in my time. And I don't think times have changed all that much. Well I believe you have made amends. I am returning your powers to you. Your punishment is over." She clicked her fingers and returned us our powers. We all looked surprised at first but then squealed and left the room happily.

But there is one thing bugging me. I clearly remember Miss F. saying that dragon fire is a myth or is it not. And if not, does the ring of Solaria really have it? Or is it something else?


	8. Chapter 8: The day of Rose

Chapter 8: The day of Rose

Icy's POV:

Those pixies just took us by surprise. It was horrible how they embarrassed us. And now we were standing infront of Miss Griffin shouting at us. She lectured of how shameful it is to get embarrassed of those Alfea fairies. But luckily this time she gave us one more chance. A chance to take our revenge on those pixies and bring tears in their eyes. Oh it will be so amazing to see their precious little hearts break. And I have just the plan.

Our plan is sweet and simple. The maroon haired guy with a lot of dark energy inside him is going to be our new partner. We are to trick one of those fairies and make a perfect scene where Riven stops to trust those losers and come on our side. It will be amazing! Just wait and watch how we ruin the day of those losers.

Amber's POV:

I look around in the darkness to find some light. Why is it so dark right now? Suddenly large amount of light flooded the space I was standing. Covering my eyes I groaned out loud. "It's okay Amber. You can open your eyes now." A gentle voice called out.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my beautiful mother standing infront of me. She had worn a long lemon colored gown. It was as if she was floating in air. Her brown eyes were happy and sad at the same time. Her hair the same as mine were in a high braided bun. She looked so pretty. "Mommy? What are you doing here? And where were you? I found you everywhere. But you and dad disappeared. I don't know where. Almost no one remembers you both. What happened?"

"So many questions Amber calm down. There will be a time when each of your questions will be answered. You have to find each answer. But right now I am here to congratulate you about your achievement. You gained your fair form. I am so happy." She started fading slowly. What's happening? Why is she fading? "I have to go baby, but we will meet again and maybe I will have more answers for you." How much ever she tried she couldn't hide the sadness in her tone. But there was something else too. Pain? Agony? Suffering? I don't know.

"Mommy? Why are you going mommy? Come back please. Mom! Where is dad? When will I see you again? Are you even alive?" But my questions were left unanswered and my voice just echoed back. Everything became dark again.

"Wake up Amber. Come on stop crying." I shot up in my bed and looked wide eyed to Stella. "What happened Amber? You were screaming and crying in your sleep, as if talking to someone." It took me some time to register what Stella said to me. Was that a dream? But it looked so real. This has to be a dream. Everyone says my parents are dead! Maybe they are. But why do I feel as if they are not? I am so confused that I just want to bang my head right now. "Anyways get out of the bed sleepy head."

I saw Flora and Tecna packing their bags in the main room and Bloom helping them. "Where are they going?" I asked.

"To their homes…" Replied Stella. "Today is the day of the Rose. This is the day when everyone celebrates their parents."

"Oh it sounds like mother's and father's day combined." I said.

"But what about classes?" Bloom asked.

"There are no classes." Flora answered.

"So are you and Bloom going?" Tecna asked coming inside our room.

"I haven't made any plans." Bloom and I replied at the same time.

"Good then you both can keep us company." Stella said happily.

Musa, Stella, Bloom and I were the only ones sitting on the dining table. It was really silent and peaceful. In all honesty I like it when it's silent and there is less noise. And it feels a lot more comfortable too. However Stella doesn't agree to my thoughts. "I hate when the school's empty. I don't know why I just find it depressing." She commented.

"Professor Wizgiz." I nodded my head in acknowledgment to our short sweet little professor.

"Leaving?" Stella questioned.

"Ofcourse," He answered, "going to see dear mama." He turned the charm on his suite to a very beautiful rose. "Going to transform into a basilisk and give her a scare." He said as he hoped away towards the entrance.

"Funny guy." Musa commented.

"So why are you sticking around Bloom?" Stella asked.

"It wasn't a choice really; I just found out about this holiday and couldn't read the magical. I guess I am still a little behind." She answered sadly. "Anyway why didn't you go home?"

"I never told you guys this but," Stella started picking up her teacup and gazing sadly in it. "All's not well with the royal family, my mum and dad are getting a divorce so now there are two castles and things are getting real complicated. But these things happen right?" She said with dejected voice but soon cheered up. I stared at her with a great intensity and caught a flash where I say a small about 13 to 14 year old blonde girl crying while seeing her parents fight. She had it hard didn't she? I like her positivity though. She is still the cheerful girl I know. "So what's your story Musa?"

Musa for a second looked pained and sorrowful. "I lost my mom when I was a little kid so today's always been a bittersweet day." She answered closing her eyes. "And my dad's on that hip hop tour so he's out."

"I am sorry Musa I shouldn't have asked. I didn't know I am so sorry." Stella apologized sadly.

"Don't apologize Stel ofcourse you didn't know. I mean I have never been good at talking about it. It's like my dad wrote in one of his songs, it takes a strong heart to cry but a stronger heart to say why." She said as tears slipped from her eyes. We all gave her a supporting hand and Stella hugged her. I stared at Musa but felt dizzy instantly. I didn't catch anything this time. "Why didn't you go Amber?"

"Well I…" I sighed out loud. "My parents went on a tour last year but they never came back. They had told me they will be back in a month but they didn't." I said with a pained voice. "Everyone says they are gone! No one remembers them. And what's even sadder is I don't have any memory of them. Cause our house got burned and so did the traces of their existence." Tears slipped out of my eyes and my head hurt a little. I think I was trying a lot to look into Stella and Musa's mind.

Bloom instantly pulled me in a hug and I cried on her shoulder. She was always there with me whenever I cried for mom and dad. She supported me when I had nightmare and calmed me down whenever I freaked out. She is really my best friend. And When I felt Stel and Musa give me a comforting squeeze on the hand I felt war and calm. Finally everything was getting better. "Well we have gotta little family right here," Bloom said wiping away her tears. "So I say we have a good time today."

"Bloom's right," Stella said standing up and twirling around, "the sun is shining; there is festival in the city, shopping and concert." Suddenly her cell started ringing and she checked it. "It's a text message from prince Sky!" She exclaimed happily. "He and some of the other boys will be at the festival today. And wait, that's not all, they are inviting us to the dance tonight. Wooohoo."

"Shall we?" Bloom asked.

"I think I am just gonna hang back. But have fun." Musa said.

"Get over here all of you." Stella called us. "You guys rock." We all did a group hug and sighed.

Musa's POV:

I waved at Bloom, Stella and Amber as they left the school for magix. I made my way towards place in Alfea which was really special to my mother. This was the place where dad kissed her. I miss her so much. I sit on the flat rock railing and remove the lotus kind of thing from my pocket. It has a holographic image of my mom. Whenever I look at it I feel close to my mother. I open it and the picture appears. "So let me tell you what's been going on." I said to her. It feels really good. And I know that she is listening to me. "Classes are good and I am acing, especially potions. And I met this cool guy! His name is Riven." I blush and smile at the thought of him. "He is a total blaze. He is kinda rough around the edges but I think it's his way of flirting you know? Anyway I am going to spend the whole day with you. We will take trip down the gazebo the lake. And then I will take you to the studio and play you this new tune I made." I pick the lotus up and close it. Today is gonna be a fun day. Because I know my mom is always by my side wherever she is. And I know she is always listening to me and will always help me. I love ya mom.

Amber's POV:

"Look at this place, this festival gets bigger and bigger every year." Prince sky commented.

"No, I think it gets lamer and lamer every year." Riven said in a bored tone. I don't get his problem. Maybe once I have enough power I can look in his mind? But is it right? If I can help maybe.

"Riven you are the reigning king of negativity." Brandon said.

Suddenly a hovercraft came flying and started a rain of roses. It was beautiful and felt fresh too. The whole air was filled with the scent of amazing roses. I saw as Sky gave a rose to Stella. And they looked into eachother eyes which were shining brightly. Bloom and Brandon also looked at eachother passionately. "Would you do the honor of accepting my rose Princess?" I heard a charming voice say from besides me. I came face to face to Dylan.

"Me?" I asked blushing furiously. I saw as he smirked. Oh so he is teasing me. Okay then. "But you see Dylan; a cute guy already gave me a rose." I held up the rose I created in the back of my hand. I held up the rose infront of me and I watched as he frowned. Why does it matter though?

"Who gave you that? I mean you might know the name right?" he asked.

"Uhmm…" I hesitated for a minute "His name is Mark. He is so cute I tell you."

"But that rose is not as beautiful as this one." He held up the most beautiful rose I have ever seen. It was so pretty that I felt hypnotized to take it.

"Fine I will take it if that helps you sleep at night." I took the rose and smiled at him a little.

"Hey Romeos, look, some racers are already warming up." Riven butts in between scowling. He is such a party pooper. We turned to see some of the racers doing warm up laps.

Brandon smiled at the sight of this. "It's going to be an intense race this year." He said excitement lacing his tone.

"Maybe for you guys," Riven interrupted cockily. "But for me it's going to be a relaxing walk in the park."

"Oh boy here it comes…" Brandon sighed.

"I am just saying. You jokers don't stand a chance." Who does he think he is?

I walked up to him and asked, "A chance of what?"

"Of beating the Rivenator," He said pointing at himself. "I am gonna leave all of these in the dust. They might as well put my name on the trophy right now."

"Riven doesn't think we are going to be any competition for him." Dylan said coming forward.

"Competition? Last time little Sky fell of his bike in his first lap." He said laughing. I saw as Sky clenched his fists and looked down in embarrassment. That is so rude of him. Always insulting his friends like a jerk.

"That sounds dangerous." Stella commented in a worried voice.

"Nah levabikes are safe." Brandon assured. "We have state of the art equipment."

We watched as a guy fell but hopped right back up. Thank god atleast no danger in this. "You have to like dance with me tonight so don't break any limbs okay?" Stella said clinging to Sky.

"Well I'll try," Sky replied, "the thing is if I wanna show this guy what's up I am gonna go all out."

"The only thing that's going to happen is you going down." Riven scoffed.

"I'll be rooting for you Brandon." Bloom said excitedly.

"So who's going to be rooting for you Riven?" Dylan asked. "Bloom's rooting for Brandon, Stella's rooting for Sky and Amber's rooting for me." I scoffed at that and was gonna counter it when he came and slung a hand on my shoulder. "I know you are, so don't even try to deny." I just huffed and looked away. He retracted his hand back and walked to Riven. "So where's your cheerleader?"

"I don't need one dude," Riven said bitterly. He turned to face us and looked scowling.

"Relax Riven." Brandon said trying to calm him down.

"Trust me, if I wanted any of these Alfea pixies I could have picked up a whole littler and you three know it." I stifled a laugh at that. All he would be able to grab a girl who is blind, deaf and dumb.

"This is dumb." Dylan said turning around and Brandon agreed.

"Infact there are girls who have been giving me the eye. Isn't that right Bloom?" He asked turning towards her. What made me scowl and gasp was when he turned to me "Or is it Amber?" I looked at him furiously and walked up to him. No way am I not answering him back.

"The only I give you is I don't think so." I said irritably.

"Right!" He said smirking.

"What is with you?" I asked my face burning with anger. "Hey I think I know who I like and trust me I don't go for the whole jerk thing. I still don't get how Musa has a crush on you. Poor girl. You are totally conceited, totally cock, totally boring and waste of good oxygen. I am sorry but guys like you give guys a bad name Riven." I said folding my hands across my chest.

He sauntered towards me and held my chin up. My eyes widened in astonishment and anger. "You are really cute when you are angry." From the corner of my eyes I saw Dylan clenching his fist and narrowing his eyes at Riven. "I like girls who play hard to get." He whispered coming closer to me. This jerk, how dare he?

"Don't you touch me!" I said showing his dirty hands out of my face. I waved my fingers and used my magic to bring a pot over Riven's head and pour its contents on him. "You need to cool down Riven. And this should do the trick."

"Looks like someone wet his pants." Dylan mocked. I laughed along with the others.

"Do you still think I am cute when I am angry?" I asked in a teasing voice while laughing.

Riven gave me such a hateful glare that I stopped laughing instantly. Shit! Did I go overboard? Obviously I did. But I thought we were just kiddin' I really didn't mean any of that thing literally. "I will so make you pay for that Amber."

"We were just kidding weren't we?" I asked walking up to him. "Riven I thought…"

But he cut me off by pushing me back. "Get away."

"Come on Riven she just…" Brandon tried to make Riven understand but he wasn't listening. For a second when I was trying to read his mind I caught one of his thoughts. He liked being alone. He doesn't want anyone to like/love him. But why? Why does he want to be alone?

"Hands off Brandon. I am getting outta here." He said and ran away.

I looked down guiltily. I didn't wanna hurt anyone. "Puhlease he had it coming." Stella said scowling.

Bloom's POV:

I walked through the streets of magix with Stella. Amber had gone in the search of Riven to apologize. She felt really guilty for what she did. But I think I would have done the same if I was in her shoes. As I walked the streets I saw how enchanted everything looked. Suddenly I got attracted towards a crowd. I walked inside it and kind of ignored Stella's calls. I walked inside and saw a girl dancing. She looked like the girl who comes in my dream. And when she was dancing it was like she was calling me to her. As if asking me to take her extended arms. Why do I have such dreams? Who is this lady?

Suddenly I got pushed by someone and I was out of my daze. I looked around to see I was alone. I left the crowd and ran outside to find my friends. I met Stella at the stadium but Amber was still not there.

Amber's POV:

I walked through the streets guilt eating me up. What did I do? How much ever of a jerk Riven is I never wanted to hurt him. I wish I could apologize him some way. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Timmy standing there looking kind of nervous. "Hey you know I heard about the disagreement with Steven." He said.

I looked at him confused. "Who?"

"I mean Riven." He took my hands and shook me a little. "I am sorry." He is acting so weird.

"I feel bad." I said sadly feeling the guilt overwhelm me.

"Well I know just the way you can patch things up." He said happily.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

He removed an oval kind of thing from his pocket and holds it infront of me. "Tada. Check it out."

"What is it?" I questioned looking at the object curiously.

Timmy opened the box kinda weirdly but he did. He removed a strange looking thing and wore it on his head. It fell down covering his eyes. Why is he acting so strange? I look at him worriedly but he just ignores my look. "I am okay." He said shaking his head and wearing the thing properly. He clicked a button on the top and it got converted into a helmet. "It's an Omni helmet and a new model. Its amazing and the person who wears this totally wins. You should give it to him." He said handing me the metal helmet.

"Cool and thanks but if you bought it why don't you give it? I can't take credit for you gift."

"No problem if this helps you help patch things up." He answered smiling brightly. Before I could thank him he started moving. "Now I gotta go to a science fair that is near. Bye." I shouted thanks to him and started running towards where the match was going to take place.

I reached just in time before the race began. "Hey you guys." I shouted and Dylan turned towards me and smiled. "Where were you?" Stella asked me. "Say you spotted a sale."

"Actually nothing you would like. I spotted Riven a few feet away and called him.

I walked up to him aware of the scowl on his face. "What do you want Amber? Did you come here to tell me you hope I lose?"

"No." I deadpanned. "I just wanted to give you this." I showed him the helmet and he seemed a little surprised. "It is a gift."

"Let me see that." He said snatching the helmet from my hands. "So are we done her?" He asked rudely.

I looked down guilty. "Yeah we are. Good luck in the race." For a second I saw his face soften. Was it real? Maybe. I walked away from him and towards Dylan. "Good luck Dylan. Try not to break any bones." I joked.

"Will try." He winked at me. I blushed and walked towards the bleachers.

"What did you give Riven?" Stella asked as soon as I joined them.

"Timmy gave me the thing to help patch things up." I replied happily.

"That's great!" Bloom remarked.

Stella on the other hand looked confused. "Timmy?"

"Yeah I bumped into him a few minutes ago." I said.

"Timmy went home for the day of the rose! He is not even in the same galaxy. There is no way you could have seen him." Stella stated frowning.

"I don't understand! If that's true, who was I talking to?" I asked totally confused.

Bloom started looking around and nudged me. I followed her eyesight and saw the three horrible witches. Oh my God! It was them! We both ran out of the crowd towards where the race was happening. Stella followed us and asked us what happened.

"The witches are up to something. And I think they are going to hurt Riven. We have to stop the race." I exclaimed.

But we were too late. The race already started. "What are those witches planning on doing?" Stella asked.

"It HAS to do something with that helmet." Bloom guessed.

"I have to stop Riven guys. I can't let him get hurt no matter how much of a jerk he is. It's time for some Winx." I transformed into my fairy form quickly. I flew towards Riven as fast as possible. He can't get hurt because of me. It's wrong. Why me? I spotted a new biker coming in with long dark dirty hair. Darcy! What is she up to? I saw as she slowed other bikers down but I didn't stop. I flew toward Riven as fast as I could. I watched as the witch slowed Brandon and Dylan.

"Amber?" They called out at the same time.

"Stay there." I command and fly towards Riven. I was so close to him. I try to call him but he just ignores me and speeds faster. What the hell? I fly even faster with a worried look on my face. I almost got him but suddenly the bike steward dangerously and knocked me on my abdomen throwing me in the corner. It hurt like hell. But I saw Riven flying up in the air and falling down. Oh no! "I am coming Riven." I shouted and forced my wings to make me fly faster but Darcy got him first.

Oh crap! "What did you do?" Dylan asked coming up to me.

"I didn't do anything Dylan trust me." I said grabbing his shoulders. "It was the witches." I watched as Darcy spelled Riven. Oh no she is spelling him. Riven opened his eyes and stared at the ugly witch with adoration.

"You are beautiful." He mumbled and I stared at him in shock. The crowd moved away seeing that he is fine but we moved forward. "I thought I was a goner."

"Good thing I got you in time! The name is Darcy." The witch said in a flirty tone. Suddenly as if gaining my consciousness I flew towards Darcy and pushed her away from Riven. "Calm down fairy. I saved him."

I was gonna attack her when Dylan came and held me back with his hands on my waist. "You did?" I asked trying to move forward. But his hands held me back. "It was you and the other witches who caused the accident." Dylan left me making sure I wouldn't break a fight.

"That's a lie." Riven interrupted. "I saw you Amber. You flew in the arena to activate the bogus helmet you gave me so that your little Dylan could win."

"What?" Dylan frowned angrily. "Why don't you hear her out first?"

"I heard enough. Take your stupid helmet back." He said throwing the helmet at me hurting me on the same place where the levabike did. But I didn't make a sound.

"You guys she was tricked." Bloom supported me. "They sent her a kind of Timmy illusioner to give you the helmet…"

"A Timmy illusioner? Come on do you expect anyone to believe that nonsense?" Riven asked furiously.

"Amber won't lie." Bloom said.

"It's true guys." I spoke. "Please believe me guys. Don't you all believe me."

"Obviously we do Amber." Dylan replied instantly. I felt so touched at that moment that I just wanted to kiss him. "As Bloom said you would never lie to us."

"Oh so you believe her and not me?" Riven asked crisply.

"He didn't mean that Riven…" Brandon tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. From the corner of my eyes I saw Darcy smirked. This is what she wanted! To break us all apart! That witch I am just so gonna…

"Forget it you guys." Riven shouted interrupting my thoughts. "I am asking for a different squad of specialists. I am going." He turned to leave and Darcy followed him giving me a smirk.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I thought of what I did. "I didn't do it." I cried as tears slipped from my eyes.

"Ofcourse you didn't Amber." Dylan said.

"Those witches must want something from Riven." Brandon added.

Stella kept a comforting hand on my shoulder and Bloom side hugged me. "It's not only Riven they are after you know?" Stella commented.

"Yeah, it's all of us." Bloom finished.

But I am not going to let them hurt any of my friends. They are gonna pay for what they did. And I will make sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9: Spelled

Chapter 9: Spelled

Amber's POV:

I was transformed into my fairy form and flying in darkness. Infront of me stood my mother looking the same as she did when I saw her last time. "Amber you must help Bloom." Was the first thing she said.

image/quiz/1076000/1076459_1391705876096_337_

"What do you mean?" I asked flying a little forward so that I could reach her.

"Through her journey. You have to travel together Amber. Both of your journey is the same. Help her."

"Help her through what mom?" I asked flying ahead.

"Help her to find the spirit she sees in her dream." My mom answered. "Will you do that for me? Are you ready to help her? Are you ready to begin your journey with her?"

"Yes yes and yes. But how do I know? I am so confused!" I exclaimed desperately as she started to disappear again.

"I guide you every step my child, but you have to be courageous don't let your fears overpower you. You can do it my strong daughter." She suggested disappearing in pool of light making my close my eyes shut.

"Mommy wait! I need more help. There are so many questions. Come back mom!" I screamed but just got the echo of my voice as an answer.

The next morning I was walking with all the other girls in the ground. They told us how Bloom and I were transforming in our sleep. They said that our powers are evolving. I wonder what does that mean.

The strange thing was it was happening to us at the same time. "So did you get that dream on the day of the rose?" I asked Bloom. She looked at me and answered with a solemn nod. "That's it! I think I get it. It's like whenever you dream about that spirit, I dream about my mom too. I think our dreams are interconnected." I remarked.

"I think so too. The girl kept on saying that I will have to begin my journey with you." Bloom stated.

"Me too! My mom kept on repeating your name and about some connection. I didn't quite get it because she disappeared right after." I said totally confused. "Anyways we know what my mom looks like. What about your guider? Is she the same woman who led us out of the fire?"

"Yes yes she is." Bloom answered immediately.

"Boring, new topic!" Stella commented as she walked ahead of us.

We all ignored her and Bloom proceeded to answer my question. "Well she was tall and really beautiful but the specifics are kinda fuzzy." Bloom stated.

"Just keep talking my psychic beetle will pick up what you can't remember." Tecna told. She sent a ladybug which hovered over Bloom's head. But I didn't need the beetle. It was time to see if I still had those psychic kinda powers. I stared at Bloom hard and concentrated my winx. Suddenly I was standing in dark and I saw Bloom conversing with a really beautiful lady who was under water. She had long flowing hair and a mask on her eyes. I couldn't hear the words clearly only in bits which made no sense.

. /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiizK6U5P7MAhVFMY8KHRCBDwUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FDaphne&psig=AFQjCNG0W4pK8tTv0Qd05S8SI6g7aZa3wQ&ust=1464594042426783

Slowly I felt the energy drain out of me and I almost fell to the floor. Thanks to Flora she supported me. I saw as Tecna projected the same lady from her device. Next time I am surely going with Tecna. "What happened to you Amber?" Flora questioned worried. "You just spaced out and were staring at Bloom intently and then suddenly you almost fainted."

"I am fine Flora. Doesn't it look like we've seen her before?" I asked changing the subject as to ignore Flora's questioning gaze. I felt a little rude but I myself don't know how I can read people's mind, how do I explain them? And what if they find me creepy?

"Yeah, hey I remember. She is one of the nymphs on the town hall…" But Bloom was cut of by Stella turning and scoffing.

"Hey enough of this silly dream!"

"Why do you keep on interrupting me today, Stella?" Bloom questioned angrily.

"Maybe because I am tired of you, always, stealing the stage. It's always me me me with you. Look at me a little girl from Earth, look at me I have powers, look at me I have no clue how to control them!" Stella exclaimed.

Bloom just looked away and made a face. "That's not funny Stella. This is kinda important." I countered. Yeah maybe bloom sometimes does steal the spotlight but it's not her mistake right? She is just as confused as I am about my powers. I just keep it to myself and she shares.

"Everyone has weird dreams, who care?" Stella countered.

"Didn't you hear her? This is important." Bloom gritted out clenching her fists.

"Yes important to you you you." Stella mocked.

"Stella what in the world is your problem?" Tecna asked irritation clear on her face and voice.

"Nothing." She replied shrugging. "I am simply telling how it is. As Musa would say, I am keeping it real." She smirked.

Oh god what is wrong with her? Is she exchanged with Darcy again cause right now she is definitely acting like a witch. "Stella I don't know what is wrong with you cause you are being really mean and I am not going to stand here listen while you throw your little princess tantrum." Bloom shouted.

"Fine!" Stella stated.

"Fine, I am outta here!" Bloom yelled.

"Fine go!" Stella ordered and smirked. What the hell is wrong with her? I watched as Bloom walked away. I shook my head and glared at Stella and ran behind Bloom to calm her down. I know she is really hurt right now by the way Stella spoke to her. And then there is this new mystery we have to solve.

"Hey Bloom!" I called out as I reached her.

"What?" She asked in a sad voice. "Are here to tell me I am self centered too."

"No! No, why would you think that?" I frowned at her ridiculous question. "I am just here to tell you that Stella didn't mean what she said. Don't feel bad about it. You know how she is."

"You're right. Anyways I am heading towards the library, wanna come?"

"Sure." I replied and we started walking towards the library.

We roamed through the rows of the books trying to get used to the magical way t6he books are arranged. We reached the librarian Miss Barbatea.

. /revision/latest?cb=20110618061821

"Hello," She greeted, "Still getting the hand of dealing with magical system?" She questioned.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"I needed info about one of the nymphs on the town hall… Where do I look?" Bloom asked.

But instead of answering Miss Barbatea said, "Why are you asking me when the library catalog is right over there?" She pointed towards the catalog without looking up from her book.

We walked towards the direction she showed us and saw a kind of small stadium kind of thing with a stand which had a book holder in the shape of fairy wings. "That's a catalog?" I asked astonished.

Bloom ran up to it and stood on the small stadium. "Keyword?" A kind of robotic voice came out of catalog.

Bloom cleared her throat and kept her hand on the catalog. "Townhall…" She announced. A book flew out of a shelf and landed on the catalog. "This is awesome!" She started reading the contents of the book. "I don't think this is the one I am looking for." She closed the book and shouted "Key word Townhall side." Two books came out of the shelves this time. "Hey this is about the great dragon." She exclaimed. I immediately walked next to her and read the book with her. "Daphne!" She stated. "That's her."

"So let's try her name!" I suggested. She nodded and I kept my hand on the catalog. "Daphne and the great dragons…" Suddenly we were surrounded by hundreds of books everywhere. It formed like a tornado and books started flying everywhere. We ducked our head so I don't hurt myself. "Somebody help!" I shouted.

The librarian came running and gasped. "Oh my god." She turned towards the restricted volt and gasped even more. "The books in there are trying to come out."

"We were just getting the hang of the system!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Ms. Faragonda!" The librarian called running out of the library.

"Stop it!" Bloom stated. "I need a spell." She remarked. "Bookus stopus nowus pretty pleasus." She muttered but it seemed to be only worse.

The books just kept on circling us and we ducked lower. We heard a voice say something and all the books fell down. I almost had tears in my eyes. "Something really powerful seems to be disturbing the order over here." Miss Faragonda commented walking towards us.

"Sorry…" Bloom apologized hugging Miss F. I was so terrorized that I was still on the floor. How did this happen?

"Oh it's okay its not your fault." She hugged bloom back and comforted her. She looked at me and gave me a comforting smile too. "It's okay Amber."

"They couldn't have possibly asked for these books. They have the most obscure title." Miss Barbatea said worriedly.

"No they didn't… the books chose them." Miss. F. remarked. "Go back to your room girls and don't mention this to anyone." She ordered us kindly and we thanked her and went out the library.

Miss. Faragonda's POV:

What happened today was really strange. Weren't these two the same girls who came to me about the great dragons? I walked up towards a fallen book and picked it up. "The witch coven…" I mentioned astonished. "This book is not part of our collection."

"No its not." Miss Barbatea agreed.

I turned my back towards her with a thoughtful expression. "Close the library." I ordered. I heard the book falling from her hands. "There are dark forces at work here." I say with a solemn voice.

Amber's POV:

"I think I will go for a walk in the park. You know to think things through." Bloom stated.

"Oh… you go ahead, I have some work." I said and started walking towards our dorm.

"Hey Flora, you know what would look really cute on you?" I heard Stella ask. "Fashion senses my dear. Did ya ever think of that?" I entered the room and sat on the bed. Musa and Tecna greeted me.

"That's a very rude thing to say." Flora mentioned turning her head away.

"Don't give me 'tude! It's just constructive criticism." Stella commented angrily.

Flora scowled at her. "Are you kiddin'? You are the one with the attitude." She shot.

"Stella you are out of control…" Musa declared whilst reading her book.

"Don't diss me just cause you got dissed gurl."

"No I didn't!" Musa exclaimed standing up. But then sat down thinking it's not worth wasting her time on Stella. She is being very rude today.

"You got so dissed by Riven. It's not only embarrassing but tragic and pathetic." Stella remarked while smirking.

"Please! What's pathetic is you coming into my crib and acting like you are all that." Musa growled out.

"Fret not." Stella commented sitting on Musa's desk and looking towards Tecna who was combing her hair. "It's not like you are totally hopeless. Look at Tecna she chooses her clothes only for their fireproof quality, yet Timmy still crushes on her."

"Hey!" Tecna exclaimed. "I like my clothes."

"Aren't you being too rude Stella?" I asked glaring at her.

"Oh hey Amber I didn't notice you. Well who does? You are always following Bloom like her tail. Wherever she goes you are going. Do you even have your own identity? I am sure no one would notice you are gone even if you disappeared. I mean I still don't understand how Dylan can like you?" She said looking at me and smirking.

Tears burned in the back of my eyes. I felt a pain in my chest and I knew my heart was hurting. I felt my knees weaken and I fell down. I know it might look a bit dramatic but it really did hurt. It felt like a hard blow on the stomach. Flora instantly came by my side and helped me stand up. "Are you okay? Please don't cry. We all love you and you are just as lovely as Bloom."

I just smiled at her and nodded my head. I think Stella is right though. Everyone here knows their purpose but me? Bloom has so many people to help her but I don't think anyone would like to help me. "Anyways Musa," Stella continued, "Just get rid of those pigtails, acquire some better denim and don't forget makeup. The right mascara can do absolute wonders. Even get Riven to call you. Riven ummhh..."

"So who cares?" Musa stated burying her head into her book.

"Ofcourse he might be with Darcy…" Stella was cut off by Flora.

"That's enough!"

"Big deal! Musa knows they are together." Stella said waving her hands.

"Shut it before I make you shut it." Musa shouted banging the table and knocking Stella off the table.

"I am just saying darling… if you would have seen the way Riven was drooling over Darcy you would not like him so much. He clearly thinks she is cuter than you." Stella said from the ground.

I noticed tears in her eyes and her face had hurt painted over it. "So what? I don't care what they do! I am so over him." Musa sobbed and ran out of the room. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH STELLA!

We all just glared at her and she just made an innocent face. "Stella!" We all shouted at her. Suddenly her face turned confused. "Oh no…" She trailed. "I figured out what is wrong with me. A senior put a mood swing spell on me. It makes you way rude. I have to go apologize to Musa. I don't know what I said but I have to go." Saying that she took off running towards Musa.

Soon Stella and Bloom walked into the room but there was no sign of Musa. "Where is Musa?" Flora asked looking around.

"She got away on the last bus to magix. I want to apologize." Stella said looking down guiltily.

"Hey, why don't we call up the guys to give us a lift?" I suggested and everyone gave me a pat on the back for the great idea. I just looked down blushing. Bloom quickly picked her phone and called Brandon.

After 10 minutes we were waiting for the guys in the courtyard. "Look when the guys get her, play it cool, like we only asked them to give us a ride." Stella instructed.

"That IS exactly why we called the." Flora countered.

"And here we are, at your service." Sky said jumping down. We all turned to look at him. "Hey…"

"Hi…" Stella greeted in a flirty tome. I could seriously see her eyes turning into hearts. What was she saying, again?

"Stella please remember our goal s not to socialize." Tecna reminded.

"Hey Tecna." Timmy greeted.

"Hi Timmy." Tecna said in an extremely girly voice. Clearly they are not sticking to their words.

"Hey there." Brandon greeted jumping down. "So is everything okay? You sounded pretty much upset when you called."

"Yeah… everything is fine…" Bloom said trying hard to act cool, "We just have to find Musa."

"She is downtown somewhere." Flora added.

"Oh no." Dylan said jumping down. "The cloudtower witches hangout downtown every Wednesday."

"Yeah they hold their dark arts and craft meeting at a café." Timmy added.

"That's not good news." I said somberly. "How quick can we get there?" I asked in a desperate tone. I still remember the first lecture Miss Griselda gave us.

"The traffic shouldn't be too bad now. So let's go. Hop in…" Dylan stated and jumped up in the ship. We all boarded the ship and took off to find our beloved friend Musa.

Musa's POV:

I ran out of the room as soon as Stella said those words. What's her problem? I was trying so hard to forget that stupid Riven. I met Bloom on the way outside but I ignored her and took the last bus Magix. Atleast I will find peace there. I don't care about Riven she is so wrong. I start beat boxing my favorite tune and start kicking a can as I walked the streets of Magix. After a minute I realized that everyone was staring at me. "Never mind me! I am just working on my beats." I apologized to no one in particular all the while blushing. Suddenly I looked through the glass of a café and saw witches sitting and chatting. Yuck! I peeped through the glass and spotted Riven and Darcy talking. He looked so happy with her. They were holding hands and I don't know why my heart just broke.

"Look who's here." I heard an irritating voice.

"Why, it's the one with the pigtails." Another witch commented. I turned around to see Icy and Stormy the most horrible witches in the world.

"Bug off," I said starting to go away from them, "Go back to your…"

I was cut off by Icy putting her hand in my way and smirking. "Not so fast. Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to civilization." I answered walking around her and away from the reeking witches.

"No, not so fast." Icy said grabbing my hand, "Not until you say what you are doing in our territory."

Snatching my hand away from her I scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! I can go wherever I want." Just as I was about to go stormy stood infront of me. What is their problem?

"You don't come onto cloudtower terr and if you do you don't get to leave." The frizzy head growled.

"That's right. Atleast not until we are done with you." Icy agreed with a malicious tone.

"You don't want to get into with me witch." I grumbled annoyed with the two ugly witches. Icy started mocking me and I got so pissed that I just had to try my new spell. "Complexion spere work at her." I said and slapped her. And it actually worked.

Icy sure wasn't happy with my achievement though. And it did kinda scare me. They were senior witches after all. But I had warned them. I watched as other witches too came out of the café. Uh oh I am in big trouble. I ran as fast as I could from the horrid witches. They tried to attack me but I moved right in time. I took a turn and came infront of Riven. "Riven you have to help me." I told him in a pleading tone. Please.

"I don't think so. I am with Darcy now." This really broke me. I felt as if someone pierced my heart with hot iron. I swear I will never fall in love again.

I turned my head and controlled the tears about to fall. "You are a two face player." I shouted at him and ran away swearing to never see him again. I ran and took a turn to lose them but alas it was a dead end. I was surrounded!

Amber's POV:

After a few minutes of flying Brandon tracked Musa. "There she is." He pointed towards a red dot. "There's a big group of witches after her." He announced worriedly. We all gasped and looked at him distressed. "Okay lets step on it Timmy." He ordered.

We landed the spaceship breaking the walls behind which Musa stood. "Musa." I shouted.

She looked at us happily and took off running towards us and hugged us. "Guys!"

"Who invited you dorks?" Icy asked annoyed. "This event is RSVP only."

"Well, RSVP this!" I began.

"Brandon." A manly voice cut me off. A person came out from the crowd of witches. It took me a second to realize it was Riven. That annoying person. He is just so egoistic that I sometimes feel like slapping him and knocking some sense in him.

"You hang around with this crowd now?" Dylan asked looking kinda shocked.

"Yeah." Riven replied coolly. "This crowd is much more happening than you all guys can ever be. They are true friends." I scoffed at that. He really needs to look up for the definition of true friends. Well my mother always said some people come to their senses only after it is knocked into them. Well we will see how long his 'true friendship' lasts.

Brandon removed his blue sword and charged towards Riven to fight him. They started their sword fight and both were giving eachother a tough fight and it looked as if they were getting nowhere. The witches started charging towards us but Sky slammed his green sword on the ground and created a barrier kind of thing. "You witches are not going anywhere." He said smirking.

But I think it made Icy and Stormy really angry. They started freezing the place and Stormy was about to give us thunder shocks. "I say its Winx time." Bloom remarked and we started transforming.

"I find this whole thing SHOCKING." Stormy growled blasting Tecna. Tecna flew away and landed harshly on the ground. I was about to fly towards her but Timmy reached her first.

"She'll be okay." Timmy shouted lifting her head. We turned our head back towards our enemies. Icy growled loudly and shot Stella with Ice darts. Stella dodged them on time and hid behind a green car. But the car exploded in fires soon.

"STELLA." We all screamed and Musa went flying towards her. She was about to reach Stella when Darcy interrupted her. I was going to go and help but Stormy came infront of me.

"Get out of my way." I said. "Hail storm." I cried and large dark cloud came out of my hands and hit her hard. I saw just in time Sky rescue Musa. As Musa tried to reach for Stella, Bloom, Flora and I were being attacked by Stormy. Again.

"Bolting Slap." Stormy aimed to hit Bloom but she moved just in time and Flora got hit. Oh damn. Two of our fairies down. Bloom flew towards flora to see if she is okay. I attacked storm with ice darts making her mad about her favorite skirt. Bloom came by my side and started helping me. I saw as Musa and Stella made it out and it looked as if they had made up. I notice Icy attacking Timmy and Tecna and flew towards them to help them.

"Back off Icy!" Timmy screamed.

"Oh please here's a double scoop." She smirked and shot her attack towards them. But me and Stella made it just in time and activated our shields. I looked towards Musa and saw a whole lot of cars gathered above her. Darcy was going to attack her. Dylan was there right with her trying to help. Moving myself I saw Bloom trying to reach Musa but Stormy blocking her. I flew out of the shield and went there to support Bloom.

"You can't help your friend, she is finished." Stormy laughed blocking our way.

"No she isn't." Bloom said in a really angry voice. "Get out of my way!" She screamed clenching her fists and she brightened up. Suddenly it felt as if all the energy was getting drained out of me. Then I saw that my energy was getting supplied towards Bloom. What's happening? Why are my powers transferring towards Bloom? I felt so weak that I couldn't fly anymore. Suddenly bright light erupted everywhere and the witches started retreating. They ran and Riven ran away too supporting Darcy.

After that it felt as if I was too weak to even see. I was still in air when I lost all my energy and transformed back to my normal form. I felt air run through my hair as I fell down from air. I was so ready for the contact I would make with the hard ground but a pair of hard yet gentle hands caught me. "Amber are you okay?" I heard Dylan ask but his voice seemed so distant. I felt as if he was miles away. And before I could respond I was sucked into a never ending pool of darkness.

When I opened my eyes again I was lying in the red fountain ship. I saw Brandon handing Bloom some drink. She looked really exhausted. "Here, you have some too. Its hero's brew, it will make you feel a lot better." Dylan said handing me the gas with a similar drink. I gulped it down and felt a little bit of energy surge into me.

"I feel so much better." Bloom said happily.

"Well you don't look so good. Maybe you need some hero's makeup." Stella said laughing at her her ridiculous joke. Oh god! The spell is back.

Flora sighed and shook her head. "Come on Stella."

"Is that the spell you mentioned?" Sky asked Musa.

"Yeah, she is not herself." Musa replied.

"What happened to ya back there Bloom? And Amber how did you suddenly start losing your energy?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah you had an insane amount of energy you know that Bloom?" Sky said looking at her concerned.

"All I remember is getting super mad. And then I felt as if a lot of energy is getting supplied to me, so much that I felt I would burst." Bloom answered.

"I don't know why but I feel as if it was my energy that was getting transferred to you." I added meekly. "I kinda saw it getting channeled to you. It was as if you were absorbing it."

"Interesting." Dylan commented thinking about it.

"I think their power has evolved to a completely higher level." Tecna remarked. I think so too, cause it was easier to get into Bloom's head this time. Not to sound creepy.

"Whatever it is let's give a loud shout-out to our girl Bloom. And Amber too, for contributing to Bloom's power. Musa chirped.

"I think it was teamwork." I said smiling at them.

"I am shouting out to where to put on lipstick and change her outfit." Stella stated moodily.

"Does anyone know how long these spells last?" I asked exasperated.

"Musa that one shoulder look is so last century." Stella commented folding her hands infront of her chest.

"Yo girls, mood swings spell or not, you are wearing my patience real thin so you better just chillax. And if she doesn't, I suggest we all slap her with a good old opposites spell." Musa said in a voice that clearly stated if you utter one more word I am going to die.

"Oh yeah? Just try it." Stella challenged pointing towards Musa.

"I would rather not, but if you keep pushing…" Musa trailed.

"Look I happen to be a princess," Stella started, "and I expect to be treated like one. Not like an average non princess," She pointed towards Tecna who just scowled in return, "Or like an earth girl." She remarked pointing towards Bloom and I. I groaned out loud. Oh god someone stop her. "Earth is like ew."

"Verbosis oppositous." Flora said knocking Stella on the hip.

"You are amazing and beautiful. And so are you." Stella squealed. Thank god. Atlast we will hear some compliments. I smiled as Stella kept on complimenting each one of us. But there was still one question which was bugging me. What is the connection between me and Bloom? And who are we? Where are we from? Wait isn't that more than one question? So I shoved all the questions out of my mind and enjoyed with my friends.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10: Magical reality Check

Chapter 10: Magical reality test.

"Bloom!" I called to my dorky friend. "Bloom hello, are you listening?" What world is she in? She is totally lost. "BLOOM!" I called out louder this time, successfully, snapping her out of her dream world. She dropped the coin she held.

"Hey what's up?" She asked smiling at us.

"What did you wish for?" Stella asked walking towards her with a sly grin.

"I can't tell you that." Bloom deadpanned.

Stella grinned at her with a knowing look on her face. "Does it have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Bloom looked utterly shocked that we guessed it. "By the look on her face I am it sure does." I commented with a teasing smile. "Bloooomm?"

"Brandon wants to go on a walk." Bloom replied shrugging. "What do you think that means?"

"Yo B, I don't know going on a walk with a boy means on earth, but in my realm when your crush asks you out, we usually call it a date." Musa remarked coolly.

"It's called a date on earth too right?" I asked nudging her in the waist. And she just smiled shyly.

"Well she can't go, he asked her less than 72 hours in advance." Stella stated.

"Oh come on Stel he was just being spontaneous. It was so cute of him to ask her." I protested with a whiny voice. Ew, why did I just do that? Anyways I saw Flora nodding in agreement. Thank god, atleast some support. I was about smirk when Tecna interrupted.

"Actually I have to agree with Stella. Spontaneity is overrated. Advance planning is a sign of respect." Tecna said frowning.

"And pretending to have a busy social calendar is a sign of self-respect." Stella stated stepping forwards. "Besides what kind of cheap date is going on a walk? Walking totally limits choice of dating footwear."

"It doesn't matter!" Bloom whined. "I wanna hangout with him."

"Ooohh… looks like our Bloom is going on a date." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and Musa cheered.

It was night and Bloom had gone out on her date. Lucky girl. I was hoping Dylan would ask me out sooner or later but he is been too busy to even call. Maybe he doesn't like me that way? Does asking for dancing says that he likes me? I think he did flirt with me two three times but I don't think he likes me that way. Maybe he was not serious. But why the hell am I looking so much into this? That is the reason I didn't want to have a boyfriend ever, because it complicates everything. And sometimes you start feeling as if it's you who is at flaw.

But maybe I should call him. So what if he didn't call me? I can call him right? I picked up my cellphone and dialed his number. After 3 rings he picked up the phone. "Hello Amber." He spoke in his oh so amazing voice. But did I hear a smirk in his tone? "So you missed me huh?" I definitely did.

"No! I dialed your number by mistake." I replied hastily but slapping myself after a second for giving such a stupid reason. Way to go Amber! Make it even more obvious.

"Really, why do I have a feeling you are lying to me?" he asked arrogantly. Aah, why did I even call?

"N-o-o, why would you think that? I never ever ever lie, okay?" I stammered. I was doing a great job! A great job at making me look like a fool. I was looking like a tomato.

"I am sure you are as red as tomato right now." Dylan commented in a playful voice. What. The. Hell. That was so bad.

"Ugh… looks like you just wanna tease me. I will find some another interesting person to talk to then." I declared irritated.

"Hey wait wait, I am sorry, hehe. So why did you call?" He asked laughing a little.

"Uh! I just called you know cause you didn't call." I replied stupidly. What's up with me? Where is the 'I don't care about guys.' Amber gone?

"Ohh… so you wanted me to call you?"

"I was hoping you would. Anyways I gotta go, Stella's calling. Bye." I abruptly cut the phone without even waiting for his reply. I am sure that now even the small interest he had in me has disappeared. I was so lame and I am sure he doesn't want such a girl as his girlfriend. I threw myself on the bed and waited for the sleep to come. It's better if I forget him. Love only hurts. I shouldn't forget what happened to Carol. But somewhere in my mind I knew that I had already given a piece of my heart to Dylan. Troy jumped on my bed besides me and licked my face. I knew he could feel I was sad. I don't know why but he always understands what I or anyone feels. It's like he has this magic ability to detect everyone's feeling. "I know I can always trust you Troy." I said ruffling his smooth hair. He barked and laid his head on my shoulders. I didn't know when sleep embraced me as I hugged my dog.

Bloom's POV:

"You know, I didn't really like school last year." Brandon mentioned. Finally he asked me out. I really like him a lot and I am so happy he asked me on a date.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked curiously.

"Uh… there are better people around here this time. And," He cleared his throat kinda nervously, "other stuff too." I knew he was going to continue so I waited. "They started serving glazed donuts in breakfast. The glazed ones are the best." I laughed at his silly answer. But I had a feeling that he was implying something towards me. Never mind. "So how's Alfea?"

"It's cool." I replied happily. But my mood dimmed as I remembered the midterm. "But we have our first midterm day after tomorrow morning."

"They are no fun." Brandon commented whilst picking up the log he was going to throw for lady, his dog. She has creamy blonde fur, steel blue to grey eyes and a red nose.

. /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimage%2Fpolls%2F1084000%2F1084455_1343260358259_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2013%2F07% &docid=Wi_qQwkbH2ynGM&tbnid=pfaVj1jt2gazkM%3A&w=640&h=480&hl=en&bih=606&biw=1236&ved=0ahUKEwjFxZLN3ITNAhUJv48KHf0KBtsQMwgmKAowCg&iact=mrc&uact=8

"Tell me about it." I giggled nervously.

"Hey you will do fine." He encouraged as if noticing my nervous state. He throws away the stick and lady barks before running to catch it.

I sighed out loud. "It's a difficult midterm; magical reality."

"No way! Heard the story of the girl who disappeared in the chamber?" Brandon asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah… but I don't think that one's true." I said shrugging. "But Tecna says that your performance on this midterm is an accurate prediction of your long-term success at Alfea."

"I am sure you will do well Bloom." Brandon supported.

"Thanks… I hope so." I mumbled.

"Come on, I have seen the kind of power you have! It's so awesome!" Brandon exclaimed really impressed. He really did seem impressed. "You are totally gonna ace your test."

"Powers are just a part of it." I replied sitting down and petting lady. I looked deep in her steel blue eyes and smiled.

"I have a feeling, you are gonna rock." Brandon said sitting besides me. I could feel is stare on my face and I don't know why it didn't feel creepy at all.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Amber's POV:

The next morning Professor palladium showed us the magical reality chamber. "I am sure you must have heard quite a bit about this place already."We all stared at the place in wonder. It looked cool according to me. "This is it; The Alfea Magic Reality Chamber." He introduced spreading his arms. "The chamber is the product of most powerful kind of magic that exists. Secret ancient spells and potions are combined to create just the right mix of magical energy to produce a virtual world, and any kind of virtual situation imaginable." Professor Palladium explained looking quite happy himself. He was actually jogging around the space and explaining us with so much excitement in his voice.

"How about a virtual situation where there is no midterm?" Stella asked interested. Everyone in the class too nodded.

"Yes…" Professor replied hesitantly, "but it could also create quite a different situation." Everyone laughed at his reply. Even I let out a giggle. I was still a little down about yesterday but I figured I had to move on. "One ready test last forever." We all gasped as he continued. Fo-or-e-er? "Let me explain to you what it's like inside the chamber." He moved on as if he just didn't say that we could be stuck in that chamber forever. "While the world is virtual the reality is not. When it's cold you will really feel cold and if a rock falls and hits you, believe me you will feel it." He walked us into the controlling room. Tecna looked at everything in awe. This is so her kind of room. "Some like to say that magical reality test is what separates the fairies from the pixies. I think it's true."

Stella nudged me in my ribs and winked. "Help me study tonight."

"Sure," I replied smiling at her, "Don't I always?"

"Gather around." The professor instructed and we surrounded the control panel. Tecna let out an exited sigh. "Your midterm will be a survival test," He instructed, "The chamber will randomly select a dead planet for you. It will then place you on a virtual version of this planet's surface where you will have to face extremely desperate conditions."

"First step, grow some plants." Flora suggested.

"Note to self, bring family gardener on the journey." Stella remarked.

"Stella, you can't bring anyone with you." Bloom said putting her hands on her waist.

"Right! Survive without a staff? You must be joking." Stella laughed sarcastically.

"You can bring potion ingredients but nothing else. You have to depend solely on your winx to survive. As it should be." Professor Palladium informed after which he dismissed us.

Icy's POV:

"I sent Knut to collect the ingredients for the potion. He should be back soon." Darcy informed. Riven had informed us about the test Bloom was taking tomorrow. And tomorrow will be the day she gives a test.

"Let's warm up then," I suggested smirking, "If we do this right we will be able to astroproject ourselves in the Magical reality chamber."

"So we can mess Bloom up without even leaving our dorm." Darcy continued with an evil grin.

"It's both convenient and wicked, all at once." I finished.

"Let's try it right now." Stormy said in an exited voice.

We summoned the whisperian crystals, when our crystals were set we formed the whisperian triangle. "It working wickedly well." I grinned. "Now all we need is the potion and we will be all set to crash Bloom's test. The power will be ours."

"But she has to unleash it so we can capture it right? So what if she doesn't use the Dragon Fire?" Stormy worried.

"She will, as long as we make her really mad!" I said. Well that's easy to do. Afterall we are witches.

"If we can't do a simple thing like that, we don't deserve to be called witches." Stormy smirked. I knew she will enjoy this. She loves to mess up pixies. We heard the stupid Knut talking and walked to see him talking to brooms. Will he ever change? He makes me so angry I just wanna freeze him. Stupid ogre. We instructed him to prepare the potion. It won't be long when chamber of Aflea will become the chamber of doom!

That night Darcy went and spelled the chamber so that Bloom's exam turns into a tragic. They might call this magical reality a midterm but for Bloom it will be her final exam.

Amber's POV:

"Say this once say this twice, cast this spell and all will be well." I heard Bloom say as I entered her room with my backpack. "Am I supposed to say the whole thing twice or just the last part?" She asked turning towards me.

"Don't look at me. I am confused. Spells are confusing." I said raising my hand defensively. She just nodded in agreement. After she picked her backpack we made our way towards the chamber. To say the truth I am really freaked out and nervous.

"Good Morning girls, I trust you are all full of energy and prepared to take your first midterm." Professor Palladium greeted.

"I am not feeling ready." Musa mumbled.

"I forgot what I studied." Flora whispered in a worried voice.

"Now remember this no make believe so be careful." Professor warned. "Don't get hurt, got it?" Damn he is making us even more nervous. He has no idea how to encourage a person.

"Hey its cool! There is an emergency button right?" Musa grinned.

"Can I press it now?" Stella asked in a nervous voice.

But professor completely ignored them. "Let's get going. So do we have any volunteers?" Stupid question. Who would volunteer for this? "In that case we just have to go alphabetically." WHAT? NO NO NO please. I don't wanna be first. Dang it. I wish my name started from Z. Why me? I just stood there with my mouth agape.

"What about drawing straws? Or rock paper scissors maybe?" I suggested in a nervous voice. Please be a darling and accept this professor.

"Amber, you are ready." Flora encouraged.

"Amber, what ingredients are you going to bring along?" Professor Palladium asked.

"I have the starter kit we got in the lab class." I replied nervousness evident in my voice. "So do I choose a planet?"

"No, the chamber picks it for you."

"Excuse me, question," Stella piped in, "has anyone like not survived?"

"Not that I've heard." The professor answered. "Would you like a few moments Amber?" I took a deep calming breath and calmed my nerves down. Slow breathing always helped me.

I opened my eyes and smile anxiously. "I think I am ready now. Might as well get over with it."

"Now remember you cannot leave the chamber until the test time is up. But you can press the emergency button if you are in real trouble." The professor suggested. "All set then?"

"Yes," I replied and grabbed my stuff from the ground.

"Use your skills and your wits." The professor remarked. "Here we go. Wherever the chamber takes you, I urge you to trust your instincts. If you listen to nature you will be just fine."

"Okay…" I replied.

"Stay cool." Musa said giving me a thumbs up.

"Be careful." Flora smiled. Oh sweet Flora. I absolutely love her sweetness.

"Make us look good." Stella called while waving. I stifled a laugh at that. I was so sure Stella would say something like that.

"Good luck." Bloom grinned encouragingly and I returned the smile.

"Be logical." Tecna suggested.

"Tecna, what kind of advice is that?" Stella asked scowling.

"The only logical kind." Tecna countered.

I waved my goodbye to girls and went ahead for the test. "I will see you later girls."

"Okay Amber this will be my last communication with you." I heard Professor say as I reached into the chamber on a platform. "Once the environment is set you will be on your own." I watched in amazement as the surrounding started to change. The catwalk platform I was standing on suddenly disappeared and it looked as if I was in air. Soon a brown colored ground appeared beneath my feet. The cold wind hit my exposed legs and I shivered a little.

I didn't know which planet it was but looking at its state I felt really sad. I don't know why. I looked around and found that there was not much here. Well I think I will definitely need something to eat and drink. So let's get to work. It's a cold region so leafy vegetables should grow the best here. I opened my bag and removed the seeds I carried with myself. Removing some soil out of the way I sowed the seeds and then covered them again with the soil. Now I just need a little bit of sunlight and rain. Here comes the rain. "Magical rain." I shouted spreading my arms. Dark clouds formed in the sky and it started raining. After giving it 10 minutes of rain I parted the clouds and made the sun appear giving the sunlight to the seeds.

The seeds soon grew into leaves and I plucked them out storing them in my bag. Suddenly the temperature around me drastically dropped. High up in the sky I saw a vulture flying. Suddenly as if noticing my presence it looked down. Locking eyes with him I saw the hunger in them. Aren't vultures carnivorous? And when they are hungry they can eat a whole human body. Shit. As it started charging towards me I quickly moved out of the way. Oh damn! How do I fight this? I know I can't hurt the bird. It's just hungry. What do I do then? It started flying towards me again and I decided it's time to transform. I transformed into my fairy form and flew away from the bird. What do I do? "Blinding fog." I created a heavy layer of white fog to make the bird blind for some time. If only I could provide him some meat.

Maybe I can summon a creature. But I don't know how! Wait, I have a better plan! What if I remove the sense of hunger out of him? I think I have psychic powers. This is a great way to test them. I turned towards the bird and waited for the fog to clear out a little. As the fog thinned a little but was thick enough to keep the bird away I hit it with the spell I read in the book for psychic fairies. And to my surprise it worked. I danced a jig as I realized I was successful.

Suddenly the surroundings around me start changing and I was back in the chamber. Awesome, I did it! "Congratulations Amber!" Professor Palladium exclaimed as I went back in the chamber room. "You passed the test with an A+" I squealed at the great news. Yay I did it. All of my friends cheered for me too and came and hugged me.

"Professor, which planet was I on?" I asked turning towards him.

"It was Eidolon." He answered. "Next up is Bloom." She let out a nervous sigh and walked towards the chamber. Professor Palladium instructed her like he instructed me and we all wish her luck. She entered the chamber after biding us her goodbye and assuring us she will be back acing the test. The platform disappeared like it had in mine and the planet unfolded.

She shivered as soon as the planet unfolded fully. Well looks like she didn't learn from my experience. "It's really freezing down here." She said in queering voice. "Well I will definitely need source…" She thought out loud. Opening her backpack she started searching for some, I guess, seeds. Suddenly kiko jumped out of the bag. What? Is he allowed in there? She removed the seeds for ego tartalius tree. Ashe planted the seeds and used her winx to grow the plant. I heard that it tastes awful.

Suddenly behind her there was some kind of dark light and the three witches materialized behind her. I gasped out loud. Oh god! "Look, she is doing so well." Icy commented.

Bloom frowned and turned around to see the witches. "Oh come on, are you the part of the test too?" She whined.

"Extra credit question," Darcy remarked, "Can you survive this?" She pointed her fingers upwards and tried to shoot Bloom with one of her spells but Bloom dodged it right on time.

"I beat you witches in reality and I beat you witches here, you can count on it." She transformed into her fairy form and flew up in the air. "If I knew you'd be here I would have read chapter 8, fungal removal spell." She shot Darcy with one of her spells which knocked Darcy down.

"Quit playing around!" Icy growled. "Let's just mess this pixie up. She is surrounded." They all laughed and had evil smirks on their stupid faces. Bloom screamed loudly ordering them to get out.

Icy and Darcy shot Bloom and she fell down screaming. At that moment it was like something snapped inside me. I felt like entering the test and defending Bloom. "Ah, my head." She groaned as she sat up. I felt protectiveness for Bloom flood inside me. It was like a sister protects her sister in danger. Maybe because we have been best friends forever and I can't see her hurt. And I don't know why after I transformed I have been feeling more protective of Bloom.

Stormy cackled a laugh and tried to shoot Bloom. "You are going to fail this test and get kicked out of Alfea." Bloom moved out just in time and flew up to shoot Stormy. Unfortunately the shot missed. "Haha, you will end up sorting tooth at the teeth fairy warehouse." While Bloom was getting distracted by Stormy I shot her and froze her legs. She fell down and the ice cracked the ground.

"If you don't like the tooth fairy warehouse, cloudtower could hire you." Icy laughed. "You could clean up after the witches." Bloom tried to get out of the ice but failed.

"That is if you make it out of her in one piece." Stormy stated causing cracks in the ground. They started laughing and mocking her. Bloom's hands suddenly glowed and she touched them to the ice cracking it. She flew forwards and fell to her knees.

"I would grade you C-" Icy declared mocking her further.

I could feel her getting angry. "Enough!" She shouted, "I've had it with you."

"Yeah? You are so weak you can't even protect you silly little bunny." Icy remarked pointing towards Kiko. He was standing on the edge of a cliff. One push and he would fall. No! Please no.

"Kiko! I'll get you kiko." Bloom flew towards him but was too late. Icy already shot him and he was falling in the lava. Bloom tried the spell she learnt in the morning but nothing worked. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched Kiko disappear. I was on the verge of transforming but Flora was holding me back.

"Bunny burgers anyone?" Icy asked mocking Bloom as she cried.

"It's your entire fault." Darcy blamed.

"You did let it happen." Stormy added flying in circles.

"That's right. It's a shame the bunny was so cute." Icy flew and cackled. I was so angry that I had pulled myself out of Flora's grasp. I watched as Bloom flew out of the gap with fire surrounding her. And that's the time I felt as if someone was draining my strength so that he/she could use it. I watched more the strength I lost more Bloom glowed. She was absorbing my energy again! But how? I felt so weak that I fell on my knees. She shot all her and mine power at them making them disappear. But the screen went black too.

"Where is she?" Stella asked worry lacing her voice.

"This could be bad." Musa remarked.

"Her life force reading has disappeared." Tecna stated. But the screen came back again showing Bloom lying. She got up suddenly and saw kiko behind her. Is kiko alive? But when she touched him he was just a projection. But then we heard a snoring noise and Bloom walked behind the rock. "Oh kiko, only you can snore like that!" She exclaimed happily. She picked him up and hugged him tight.

The professor tried doing everything but nothing worked. "I can't access the chamber. I have to do an extreme emergency spell." The planet around her disappeared as professor casted the spell. "The chamber's down but Bloom looks okay."

We ran towards the chamber and saw her laughing with the adorable bunny. "Bloom are you alright?" Flora and I questioned at the same time. Flora was supporting me as I still felt a little weak.

"Yeah I am." She replied laughing.

"We were so worried." Stella remarked. She rose up from the ground and smiled at us. When she looked at me I saw a look of worry cross her face.

"Bloom you were stupendous! A+" Professor Palladium told Bloom.

"Fantastic! But what happened to the chamber?" Bloom asked looking perplexed. 

"Major malfunction but nothing that can't be fixed. But I have to postpone the test." As soon as he said that everyone cheered. Well my test was done but I was happy for the others.

Stella grinned happily. "She aced the test and postponed the test. Give it up for Bloom." We all cheered for Bloom and congratulated her.

It was then later at night when we all sat together. "Bloom do you know you got Sparks as your planet?" I asked.

"No but it was cool. If only it wasn't dead." I hummed with her.

"Hey do you know I read interesting things about Sparks and Eidolon while I was reading in the library." I stated.

"What were they?" Bloom asked looking interested.

"One of the book said that people in both the worlds were connected in a magical way but not by blood while the other said they were connected both by blood and magic. And more interesting thing is that every person in Eidolon is connected to a person in Sparks ad they have a sisterly or brotherly bond. Some have romantic too. And…" I was going to continue when,

"Hey enough of this talks." Stella interrupted. "Let's celebrate both of your grades."

After that we all celebrated and cheered. But somewhere in the back of my mind a question still burned. Why does my energy transfer to Bloom whenever she gets angry?

Icy's POV:

We almost had the dragon fire but it got away. Damn it. But it is meant to be ours and we will take it no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11: Junior league

Chapter 11: Junior league

Amber's POV:

"Flora, why don't you take your hippy dippy research, and go save a different planet?" Stella screamed on the top of her lungs. I am sure all of Alfea heard her. But why is she shouting so much? Right, because of Flora's plants.

"That's not nice!" Flora countered.

"Hey come on guys stop fighting." I interjected trying to break the two apart. Bloom helped me.

"Her flower power has gone too far." Stella declared annoyed.

"I am close to finishing my new potion; it will protect us from the witches." Flora said shrugging.

"Like homeopathy can work against dark magic. It'd be like don't you DARE mess with us or we'll hit you with a daisy and go all herbal on you!" Stella remarked.

"Hey it could actually work! You never know." I tried to break the fight again.

"Yeah it can be an alternative." Bloom agreed.

"Huh, it's out of control." Complained Stella. "It wasn't enough to turn your room into a stinky 24 hour potion lab; she had to invade MY room with her veggies."

"You know it's my room too." I mentioned. "But I am not complaining." I walk behind Stella as she walks into our room.

Well Stella totally ignored me. "And now she crossed the line with those bratty little fashion victim plants. The shrinking my clothes, using my makeup, they are self absorbed mirror addicts."

"They are adapting to their environment." Flora defended.

"That's my Goblin Giovanna, that's my favorite dress." Stella shrieked. "You see what's happening in our room?" She asked turning towards me. "Oh my poor poor clothes." She whined leaning against me.

I sighed out loud. "They are just clothes Stella." Bloom and I said at the same time.

"No, they are couture! You know what that means? They are one of a kind. The shrinking is bad enough but they are also mixing stripes with floral! It's like a horror show." She pointed towards some plants who were trying Stella's dresses and makeup. I noticed the condition of clothes but didn't comment anything. Actually it was kinda funny and I was having a hard time holding back my laugh. It was the first time in my life I had seen such plants. Well I guess there are many firsts waiting for me in the future.

"Maybe I can fix this. Tecna might know a counter spell." Flora suggested walking into Tecna and Musa's room. "He Musa have you seen Tecna?" She asked as soon as we entered their room.

"Nah. She is been off the radar." Musa answered whilst reading a music book.

"I need to find a spell to unshrink couture." Flora said moving towards Tecna's closet.

"Hey doesn't the nocturnal ivy do that?" Musa asked looking up from the sheets she was reading.

"Oh yeah, I could combine it with a drop of sparkly parsley oil." Flora thought whilst opening the door to the closet. I gasped as soon as I saw the scene inside. Oh my god. Flora turned towards the closet and her eyes widened too. "Tecna!" Inside the closet was Tecna with long wines wrapping her and covering her mouth who was trying to break free of those vines.

"Uhhmuphh…" Flora waved her finger and freed Tecna from the vines. "Where have you been? All I wanted was a jacket and I got kidnapped by this psycho plant!" Tecna complained sounding exasperated.

"You see what Flora is doing to our leaving conditions?" Stella questioned dramatically.

"Here it Flo? That stuff is not cool. Not cool at all." Musa supported Stella and Tecna.

"Your plant also happened to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back?" Tecna asked twisting her wrists.

By the guilty expression Flora had I knew there was no way. "Get it... uh… back? Uh… no."

"What about a spell?" Tecna questioned angrily.

"Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone." Flora answered wincing. For a second I was angry at Flora too.

"I really didn't know it would grow so fast! I am so sorry." Flora apologized bending on her knees. At that time I forgave her. Afterall she is our friend she needs our help. She is not doing all these purposely. And who doesn't make mistakes? I think we should help her in her experiment.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tecna scowled. "Tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework? Oh yeah… she would believe that!" She said walking towards her bed and sitting on it. She started combing her hair all the while frowning. I guess combing hair releases her anger.

"This plant nonsense has gone too far. This is a dormitory not a rainforest." Stella stated annoyed.

"I understand." Flora said sadly hanging her head. "I'll move out to Black mud swamp and I won't come back until I am done with my potion." She started moving towards the door.

"You'll move out?" Bloom asked shocked.

"Yeah… I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you." She apologized sadly.

I could feel her loneliness right now. I don't know how but I could. "Hey Flora!" I called. "You can't move to Black mud swamp. There are keekbugs over there and not to mention subterrian sludge bugs! She should stay!"

"Amber's right. She should stay right guys? Tell her to stay." Bloom asked turning towards Stella, Musa and Tecna. But the just pretended as if Bloom just didn't say that. "This is unbelievable guys. You call yourselves her friends and you let her go like that?" she asked angrily.

"Her plants used all my makeup." Stella shrugged.

"And they ate my homework." Tecna pointed.

"Flora's our friend you guys. So what if she made a couple of mistakes. That doesn't mean she has to go leave in a swamp. I promised to help her and from where I come promises are never broken." I declared and walked out the door banging it to give an extra effect. Bloom followed me with all the other girls. I knew that would work. We then walked towards Black Mud swamp.

"Thank you so much for coming. Only true friends would follow me into this swamp." She grinned happily.

"Hey, wouldn't miss it for anything." Stella remarked while examining her wedges which were soaked in mud.

"Yo Flo, we are your peeps, for better or for worse." Musa smiled.

"Worst includes the occasional fashion fiasco, right Stel?" Bloom asked in an amused voice.

"You know what they say, all for one and one for all." Stella frowned.

"Oh wonderful." Flora chirped. "I would need your help to find this ingredient. It won't be easy. This is it; the cheerful gladiolus."

"If that's it couldn't you had it delivered?" Stella questioned folding her hands infront of her chest. "It's a flower!"

"Actually there is only one left in the world! The BMJL has it." Flora informed.

"Hey that sounds like a hip hop group!" Musa mused.

"Nah ah. It's the Black Mud Junior League. You know they do the volunteer work around here." Flora corrected.

"I've heard of them too." I commented remembering reading about this in a book.

"Oh that's like the Solarian junior league." Stella piped in. "I got their sweetest shoes at their selling auction."

"This one's run by the undines. Little water nymphs; they have ruled the swamp for centuries." Flora stated.

"Reality check Flora, you're asking them for the last cheerful gladiolus, why would they give it to you?" Stella frowned. I just shook my head at her question.

"I don't expect them too." Flora said removing a bottle which I guess contains a potion. "That's why I developed a potion especially for this. All I need is to borrow a flower and use a drop of my invention." She continued turning around a putting a drop on a plant leaf. "I call it the vegal cloner." I watched as the drop slid down the leaf and a whole new patch of the same leaves grew. Wow. It was amazing. Flora is truly a very talented fairy. "In this way the flower won't be endangered anymore."

"So let's go and get that flower. But we'll leave kiko here. He'll be safer that way." Bloom suggested.

"Troy be a good boy and take care of yourself and kiko." I commanded patting my loving dogs hed. He just barked in agreement and wagged his tail.

"Speaking of being safe, I think that I should stay here too." Stella chirped folding her hands behind her back and giving us a puppy face. Well no one's gonna fall for it.

"Get your booty moving now…" Musa ordered as we all walked inside the swamp and Stella followed.

"But I have this feeling, its creeping me out." Stella whined sounding like a 6 year old.

"Any place five miles away from the mall creeps you out." Musa said nonchalantly. I stifled a laugh at that. It was so true.

"No, I am telling you, I am feeling as if there is something out there." Stella said in a scared tone.

"Stop thinking so much Stel and move faster." I suggested.

We were now walking in a more muddy part. "Uhh. I can't wait until we find the nymphs and head back to civilization." Stella declared whilst wiping the dirt on her wedges.

"Chillax." Musa said somewhat irritated by Stella's nonstop whining.

"Not that I can't handle a bit of swamp." Stella added as an afterthought.

"Yeah right! You couldn't even handle a kiddy pool if it was in the garden of your castle in Solaria." Musa said scowling.

"Please! I have travelled all around the world! I have been in far harsher environments than BLA…" Before she could finish her sentence she tripped and fell down in the pool of mud. I winced at the loud bang she fell with. We all ran towards her to check if she is okay.

"She is over there." I pointed towards the tree she was sitting against. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"No, I am not okay. I am a princess," She said standing up, "I shouldn't be subjected to slimy environments and neither should my shoes." She started wiping the mud out of her hair, clothes and ofcourse shoes. "Just find those stupid nymphs."

"Uh… hey quiet." Flora whispered to Stella.

But does she ever listen? No. "No listen." She started shouting. "I bet those nymphs don't even exist…" But Flora shut her mouth by keeping her hands on her lips.

"That's them." Flora remarked pointing towards cute little creatures swimming under water. They looked like miniature mermaids with transparent flaps of skin under their arms which allowed them to fly, but had no real wings. They appeared to be of various colors like blue, purple and green but the most prominent being a very light shade of blue. Their whole body was like a mermaid's however, they were much smaller in size and their hands, aside from their thumbs were fused together. There were two light blue nymphs playing with each other.

"They are so little." Bloom commented.

"Is that why they call them Junior league?" I questioned in a whisper.

"They are like tiny mermaids." Musa observed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "They are so cute." They were adorable.

"Look, is that their crib?" Musa asked fascinated.

"Yeah that must be where they live." Stella gasped.

"Awesome! What are those things? Those little bubbles?" Bloom asked.

"It's really fascinating. Each bubbly is like a sleeping place that houses one nymph." Flora answered quietly.

"Hello," A cute blue nymph popped out of the water shocking me. "Welcome to the black mud swamp junior league headquarters ladies. I suppose you are here to get tickets for the literacy for the butterflies tea party benefit."

"There aren't any left," Another nymph popped out. "But we could put your names on the waitlist. Follow us." She finished and we followed them to their queen. As I walked I looked around at the divine nature. It was beautiful. The nature was so peaceful and amazing. I bet Flora loves it."

We soon reached to the queen. She just looked like other nymphs except she had golden skin and eyes. She wore a flower/leaf-like crown and wielded a small golden scepter with a small flower at the top. She sat on a throne made of golden moss and green leaves in a small golden audience hall made decorated with green moss and purple berries found at the roots of a large tree. Her name was queen Algae

"This event for the butterfly literacy will be an event to remember. It will be bigger than our Slump Palace Tour." The queen said.

"The thing is that's not why we are here your," Stella started but then turned to Bloom to whisper. "Should I call her your highness or your littleness?"

"Majesty. Try your majesty." Bloom suggested back in a whisper.

"Actually we are here to borrow your cheerful gladiolus." Flora said bending to the queen's level.

"A big request. May I ask why you need the last flower?" The queen enquired.

"Sure. It's the one ingredient I am missing in my witch repellant potion." Flora answered truthfully.

"Well that's interesting because I might need something from you." The queen said. Her face contracted into one of sadness and her voice became saddened too. "Please excuse if this is unladylike. Tell them Catrea."

"We're in very dire straits." A blue nymph informed in a very sad voice. "Are you at all good with monsters?"

We all gasped. "What? A monster's after you?" I asked surprised.

"Allow me to explain." The queen interjected. "That is Zilith Island." She said pointing towards an island. "It is the only place in the swamp where our food grows. We had full access to this island and its Zilith leaves until a giant water creature attacked us." We all frowned at that. "Now we cannot go anywhere near it or the monster will eat us."

"Why is he attacking you?" Bloom asked.

"We don't know! All the creatures in this swamp have lived in harmony for as long as anyone can remember." The queen answered shrugging.

"But all that's changed and I am afraid we're in terrible trouble." Catrea continued. "We might put up a good front but the truth is that our food supply is so low some of us won't last past tomorrow."

"Things have become so desperate that a few nights ago one of our members snuck over there all by herself. It was brave but foolish." The queen remarked. Catrea laid her head down the queen's thrones handle and sighed in sadness. I could actually feel the waves of helplessness and sadness coming out of them.

We all gasped sadly. "Oh no. What happened to her?" Bloom asked.

"She never came back." The queen answered ion a grave voice and we all looked at her terrified. Oh the poor nymph. Catrea was crying loudly and the queen tried to calm her down.

"That's horrible." Flora gasped.

"I hate to impose but you all are big and perhaps you could help us." The queen requested.

"Sure we will help you." I smiled standing up.

"Count me in." Bloom stated.

"We are all going to kick that monster's booty." Musa chirped.

"Let's go girls!" Bloom suggested.

"Yeah let's get that monster." Flora said standing up too. We all transformed into our fairy forms and started flying towards the island.

We all looked around for any signs of monster but found none. "Did you hear something?" Stella asked stopping suddenly.

"I don't think so." Tecna answered looking at Stella.

We were currently flying on the surface of water. "Girls I have a thought to offer." Stella said. "You know how the nymphs are saying that this monster is so way gigantic, but the nymphs are tiny and so may be its just giant to them and we can take it down easily! Right? You know?" We all turned towards her to see a large shadow rise up in the water. Stella frowned at us. "What you don't think I am right?" Suddenly a large head of a monster popped out of the water and all of us gasped loudly. "AAHHHAHHH!" Stella screamed turning around.

"Don't separate." Musa commanded as we moved closer to eachother.

"If we stick together it can't get us." Flora remarked. Nut she was wrong as monster dived in the water and then resurfaced again throwing us apart. We all flew out of its way but Musa was to late. The monster literally ATE her.

"Musa!" We al shouted and flew towards her. "We need a spell!" Tecna stated.

"Yeah! There is one palladium taught us, remember?" I said hurriedly. "Everyone together."

"Block out H2O and let the oxygen flow." We chanted and a bubble encased us. "And now for the light source. Digi illuminator." Tecna said clicking her fingers and providing us light. We dived inside the water and started looking for the monster. "We better hurry." Tecna suggested.

"There's the monster." Flora pointed. "It's asleep."

"Or maybe it's just pretending." Bloom stated.

We all flew to the very bottom near its cave. Its mouth was slightly open and I could see Musa lay on its tongue, her eyes closed. It looked as if she wasn't breathing. Before the monster could close its mouth and swallow her I dived right in his mouth. I picked Musa up and provided her with the oxygen bubble. I casted extrication spells and got Musa out of the monster's mouth. "You did it." Stella cheered as I carried Musa away from the now pissed off monster. "I see its time to go."

Musa gained consciousness and I set her down. "Yo what's up? Oh yeah the monster!"

"Quick everyone follow me!" Flora commanded and we did as she told. We all flew up and out of the water and onto the island and our bubbles popped.

"The island!" Stella said sighing in relief. "So where do we check in Flora?" Stella joked.

"Very funny, Stella." Flora replied smiling. "Now let's get the Zilith."

"This is weird. I don't see any of them around here." Bloom noted looking around.

"It has to be somewhere. A systematic search is in order." Tecna replied frowning.

"The nymph said it grows somewhere near a family?" Stella said yawning loudly.

"Yes, near the trees of the Everzile family." Tecna informed walking forward.

"Hey Flora, do you know which kind of tree this is?" Bloom asked touching a tree trunk.

"No. But I am pretty sure it's not Everzile." Flora replied and then yawned.

"It smells so nice! Like designer perfume." Stella commented smiling sleepily. I let out a yawn too. Why did I feel like sleeping suddenly? What's wrong?

"I am so seriously exhausted!" Bloom said in a really sleepy voice. "I guess it's from all that swimming."

"I could go for a power nap myself." Stella stated stretching her hands.

"Its way too quiet over here." Tecna noticed. "Don't you think?"

"There are no birds." Stella replied.

"Yes that's right, there's no chirping at all!" Tecna said looking shocked.

"I miss my duvet so much right now." Stella remarked smiling sleepily.

"This is strange. I am going to analyze the air composition right now." Tecna spoke starting to analyze something.

"You know once you get used to this island it's pretty comfortable." Stella vocalized.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Everyone! Stop breathing! There appears to be sleeping gas in the air. Girls! Girls!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Ah… bring me an extra pillow and some of those mints, will you?" Stella said as she slept in the rocks sighing contently.

"Stella don't breathe! Stay awake." Tecna said moving towards her and shaking her. She formed a barrier between her face and the air using her helmet. Oh how I wish I could take a nap too. I feel so sleepy I just wish I had my bed. "Come on Stella don't close your eyes."

"It's okay!" Stella shrugged Tecna's hands. "I asked for a wakeup call." She turned towards the other side.

Tecna gasped and looked around. "Flora, Musa oh no, wake up. Don't let yourselves fall asleep. Don't"

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Musa asked.

"Yeah can you tuck me in?" Flora requested. I too wanted to sleep badly. I felt so low on energy that I could just take a nap.

"Tecna," Bloom called, "I've never ever been so tired." Tecna quickly grabbed Bloom as she was about to fall.

"Look over there Tecna. Look at that ugly tree." I pointed to the ugly tree falling onto my knees. It was the one emitting the sleeping gas!

"There must be where the sleeping gas must be coming from." Bloom continued. "Look at all the sleeping birdies. And look at the sleeping little nymph. She is taking a nap. What a good idea." Saying that Bloom fell asleep too.

"Amber," Tecna shouted running towards me and supporting me. "Don't fall asleep. Stay awake. Please."

"I am so sleepy and tired. Don't think I can hold up much longer." I said laying down on the ground. "Do something." I suggested as my eyes tried to close. It took all my willpower to keep them open.

"Oxygenous layerous." I heard Tecna say. I didn't quite catch the next words as I was almost asleep. But then suddenly I gained some energy. After a minute I didn't feel tired anymore. "Come on Amber. You have to help me."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"We have to use all the winx we can muster." Tecna ordered. "Oxygenous layerous." I gave all my energy and helped Tecna make the bubble bigger. "We need more!" She exclaimed. "Oxygenous layerous." The bubble expanded and everyone opened their eyes and stretched.

"Good Morning. I could so go for some pancakes." Musa remarked.

Stella sighed contently. "Let's get room service. I guess I want a continental breakfast." These two will never change, will they? She opened her eyes and noticed a bug crawling up her arm. "Ahh! It's a zit bug! Help! This thing is going to give me blemishes!

Musa and Flora just laughed. "Don't be drama tripping. It's just a little ladybug." Musa said.

Stella ran in circles screaming. "No, it's a zit bug!"

"No that can't be! They live in cold climates." Tecna pointed out while giggling.

I giggled along with her. "We will tell her that later. Now we need a bubble to cover the whole island."

"Let's power converge." Bloom suggested.

"Everybody ready? One two and three." Tecna said and we all converged our powers.

The nymph woke up and yawned. "Hey are you okay?" Bloom questioned smiling at the nymph.

"Yes please excuse my appearance. I just woke up and I cannot find my hairbrush." The nymph spoke sweetly.

"Your friends are worried about you." I informed walking forward.

"I came here in the search of Zilith. I searched high and low but could only find one. Then I fell asleep." The nymph informed. Suddenly the ground below us started shaking.

"The monster! Its coming!" Musa exclaimed.

"Actually my dear, the monster is already here. Infact we are all standing on it." The nymph told us.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked looking confused.

"This is not an island at all. This is the shell of a giant turtle. And the poor turtle's not evil. She is just under the willow's spell." Said the nymph.

"Why would a tree wanna put a spell on a turtle?" I asked even more confused.

"Yeah…" Stella agreed. "What is wrong with that willow? Aren't trees supposed to be peaceful?"

The nymph shook her head sadly. "This is a windigo willow. It's a type of a parasite and its sucking all the nutrients from the swamp. And if it isn't stopped soon, everything here will perish."

"Don't worry about it. We will take care of it. I mean how intimidating a tree possibly could be." Tecna said. As if on cue the willow roared loudly. "Ah! Spoke too soon!"

"Oh my! It's going to get all of us!" The nymph gasped.

"I am not for deforestation, but here we don't have a choice. I am going to turn this tree into charcoal." Bloom declared flying up and hitting it with her fire energy.

"It's fireproof." I said looking wide eyed. Nothing happened to it.

"I will cast a spell that will cause its roots burn." Flora suggested.

"Okay then! I will hit the roots and leave the rest to you." Bloom shouted and hit its roots with all her might.

"Trunkus incideratous." Flora chanted hitting the tree. The tree started burning from within and Flora hit it with a spell. The tree exploded into a stream of butterflies. "We did it." Flora and Bloom hugged eachother.

"That was a major flower power Flora." Bloom appreciated.

We all cheered for Flora and relieved the true sound of the nature awakening.

We were now standing infront of the queen again. "For centuries that windigo willow sucked the swamp dry and killed many creatures. I don't know how you did it but I am very grateful to you all." The queen said.

"I feel bad for the turtle." Stella said shrugging.

The queen smiled kindly art us. "The turtle is going to be just fine." She reassured pointing towards the turtle that was now swimming away.

"I never knew I would say this, but this swamp is really cool." Stella remarked grinning.

"Too bad we have to move on since there is only one Zilith leaf left." The queen said sadly.

"Wait you can't move away from the Swamp. You are the junior league of the swamp. The creatures here will need you." I told frowning.

"There is only one leaf left. We will soon run out of food. Even if we ration it slowly we will soon run out of food. We have eventually leave." The queen explained. "We do not have a choice. We cannot stay!"

"You are not going anywhere, your majesty. I have the solution to your problem." Flora smiled. She pulled out her potion and dropped it on the leaf. Soon the leaf multiplied into 50 leaves. It was incredible. The nymphs cheered and jumped in happiness.

"I was wrong! Flower power rules." Stella chirped.

"Hey you two," I nudged Stella and Tecna, "Don't you both have to apologize."

"I was a witch! Sorry." Stella apologized.

Tecna ran her hands through her hand looked awkwardly. "Although, conflicts are regular in one out of five friendships, I am sorry too."

"It's okay you guys," Flora said hugging them, "My experiments got out of control too."

"Ladies, you have done so much for us! We cannot thank enough! We would like to give you a small gift as a symbol of our gratitude." The queen thanked standing up. She gave us the Cheerful Gladiolus. "You deserve to have it in your possession." Flora gasped happily. "I hope it helps you with your new potion."

"I can promise I will take great care of it." Flora promised accepting the flower.

"So are you going to make copies of it?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but we may have to put it into Stella and your room. It has the best sunlight." Flora smiled.

"What?" Stella frowned. I nudged her hard in the ribs and she laughed. "Oh yeah great!" We all laughed at her dorkiness. Winx club is the best!


	12. Chapter 12: Miss Magix

Chapter 12: Miss Magix

Amber's POV:

"And now, the announcement you have all been waiting for," Professor Palladium started. "The magical reality chamber is working again. We can finally resume our midterm exam. Half of you will take it today and rest will do it tomorrow. I don't think I have to remind you all but this is a very important test of the year. It will count half of your final grade. I hope you are all ready." I looked around to see everyone have a very worried and nervous expression. Thank god I am free of this exam. It feels like a lot of burden is off my shoulders now. The professor checked his list to see who is up first. "Let's see, Princess Stella is first on the list. Looks like she is absent again, did anyone she her this morning?"

"While I was leaving she told me she was sick and was going to nurse's office. She said she mixed her perfume with a cat potion and ate a fur ball."I said remembering the words she told me.

Professor Palladium sighed in disappointment. "Please tell her I expect her to take her test first thing tomorrow. She has to pass this test; her grades in this class are already very low. Next up will be Flora." He opened the chamber and Flora along with others gave her test. They all aced the test.

"Hey Amber…" I heard Bloom call as I walked through the corridors. I stopped and waited for her to join me. "Didn't you find something fishy in the explanation Stella gave you?" I nodded my head in agreement. "So let's go check on her in the nurse office."

"Sure." I shrugged and we made our way to the nurse's office. Bloom knocked on the door and the head nurse greeted. "Hi…"

"So, what's wrong?" She asked kindly.

"I just wanted to check on my friend Princess Stella. The freshman with a furball, is she feeling any better?" I asked a little worried about Stella.

"No princesses today, just two sophomores. They said they got in a fight with a brain sucker. That story always pops up around midterms." The nurse ordered. Bloom and I thanked her and exited the office with fuming faces. I am so pissed at Stella right now for lying to me. Can't she set her priorities straight? Sometimes this girl can be way too careless. There better be a good reason for this.

We both walked into or dorm and saw others sitting and doing their work. "Hey guess where we just went?" Bloom asked a rhetorical question. "The nurse's office to check on Stella. It turns out that Stella didn't even go there!"

"She totally lied to us. She has to be hiding out to avoid the exam." I stated through clenched teeth.

"We should tell her it wasn't that difficult." Flora suggested. "I passed it without much trouble at all."

"Yeah you studied! Stella hasn't!" Musa said while turning around to sit properly.

"Then she should be hiding out, because magical reality test needs real skill." Tecna frowned.

"That's right. So that is why I am going to sit with Stella the whole time until she has learned all the spells." I announced moving towards our room. She is so going to get a big lecture from me. I opened the door and looked for her. "Stella…" I called. "We need to talk this instant." I hate it when people lie to me. Especially my friends. And what more? She had messed up the room with her clothes everywhere!

"Are you looking for moi?" I heard Stella ask and turned around with a frown on my face. "Honest, do you like this haircut?" She asked patting her hair. She had a test tomorrow and she is here trying new clothes and hairstyles!

"You lied to us about being sick!" I said angrily.

"I had an oil treatment. It's like a facial for your hair." Stella remarked shrugging.

"Are you serious Stella! You LIE to us and SKIP a very IMPORTANT test for a OIL TREATMENT? You are failing this test." I growled. God I think I am having anger issues. But I am just worried for Stella. She could get kicked out of the school!

"Apologies for a white lie," Stella said seriously, "But I had to miss the test! I had something far more important to do."

"And what is that?" Flora asked.

Stella told us how she had a beauty pageant in magix and how she wanted to win it. That was all the mess about. She had changed into a blue dress now. "There is no way a beauty pageant is more important than school." Bloom remarked.

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I couldn't tell you all." Stella replied shrugging.

"I just don't get it." Bloom shook her head.

"I was the runner up last year. This year the crown is meant to be mine." Stella exclaimed with so much excitement in her voice. Maybe I get her now. Everyone has a dream and Stella's dream is this. Maybe we should help her. I smirked as I got an idea where it was win-win for all of us.

"It is illogical. Why do you want to be a part of something where only thing matters is how you look?" Tecna asked while frowning.

Stella hung her head in defeat. "It's not only about looks. It's about grace, and personality and talent!" She explained while looking at us pleadingly.

"Maybe I get her guys. Maybe this is her dream. And if she really wants this shouldn't we support her?" I said looking at each of them. Stella cheered and hugged me tight.

"I guess it's like that song my dad wrote. You passion is your mission." Musa informed. I nodded in agreement.

"I am beginning to see there is some logic here." Tecna agreed too.

"Okay since this means so much to you." Bloom said.

"Yay hehe. The pageant is tonight so we have a lot of work. Musa you will do my hair and makeup, " And her comes our Stella.

"Uhmm." I cleared my throat to get her attention. "You first have to promise us to study once this fashion parade is over." I said.

"Yeah, if you don't pass this test Stella they could kick you out." Flora mentioned.

"Done!" chirped Stella. "As Miss Magix you will see me studying like you have never seen me study before."

Mirta's (A witch at first) POV:

. /revision/latest?cb=20141015210455

"You wanna be Miss Magix?" I asked shocked to my best friend Lucy. "What's so appealing in walking on a stage in a swimsuit? Beside you know they would never ever pick up a witch to be beauty queen of Magix. Why go through that?" To be honest Lucy was not so good looking. She had elongated face and sharp, angular features. She had a thin, bony figure and stooped shoulders. Her eyes were pale green. Her jagged, dark green hair fell to her waist and her uneven bangs hang past her eyes in places. She wore an off-white tank top that reveals her midriff and a checkered green-and-purple miniskirt with a belt over green tights, as well as red fingerless gloves that cover most of her forearms. She also wore violet military-style boots. Not the best looking girl I know but she is my best friend from childhood.

. /revision/latest?cb=20140711232924

"Magix is gonna have their first witch queen because I am gonna win." Lucy declared. "Icy said she is going to help me. She said that when she is through with me, I am going to be the most beautiful girl in all Magix! I am gonna get that crown and everything is gonna change around here. Icy, Darcy and Stormy will like me and will finally let me be one of them. And then I am gonna be popular, so popular." I don't get why is she so obsessed with the Trix? They are just a bunch of bullies. I wish I could knock some sense into Lucy. I don't wanna see her hurt. And I am sure these three witches are so gonna do it. "I wanna see what it feels like! Even if it last for one day! You get it?" She kneeled down infront of me.

"No I don't." I replied sadly taking her hand.

She groans and pushes my hand away. "You are just jealous of me because I gonna be Miss Magix and I am gonna be all that." She accused walking away. I felt so sad and betrayed that I didn't know what to do.

Amber's POV:

We reached magix and walked towards the arena where the competition was being held. Different colors of lights shone out providing an upbeat look to the place. "An arena packed with beauty queens!" Flora commented stepping forward. "I am kinda scared to go in there."

"Square your shoulders and let's make an entrance. Big smiles girls, lets psyche out those wannabes. Wooohoo!" Stella cheered running into the arena enthusiastically.

Icy's POV:

"Icy this is not the demonology convention…" Darcy started.

"And those perky girls with the hair rollers definitely weren't witches." Stormy stated. "Why did you lie to us?"

"I had to get you here." I replied smirking. "It's a beauty pageant and we are here to help someone."

"Who?" They both asked shocked.

"Lucy the loser... She wants to be Miss Magix." I answered with humor in my voice. My plan is so perfect.

"Does she really think she can win?" Darcy questioned laughing and making sign gestures from her hand.

"Yeah… it's a beauty pageant, not a freak show." Stormy laughed covering her mouth.

"But I am gonna cast a spell." I stated folding my hands on my chest.

"But why help her?" Darcy asked confused.

"So she can defeat a certain fairy." I smirked.

"Oh let me guess, is it Miss Solaria?" Stormy asked in a mocking voice.

"Stella it is." I replied. "Winning this pageant is her dream. She thinks she is so cool and pretty." I scoffed at the absurdity. "We are gonna burst her bubble. And also in exchange for our help, loser Lucy will do all our homework in all our subject for the rest of the year. It will be double witch up. With one spell we cause two freshmen to lose and we win." I laughed at the amazing idea.

"You're so brilliant." Darcy praised in a voice that said she was impressed.

"Oh yeah… you are twice as cool as ice witch." Winked Stormy.

"Now we have to conjure enough magic, if we have to make Miss Lonely pretty enough to shatter Stella's dream." I declared pointing towards the ugly witch.

Amber's POV:

We were sitting in Stella's dressing room right now helping her. "You like this?" Stella asked turning around so as to face us. She was wearing a cute pink and green top with pink skirt underneath. She looked really cute.

"It's really cute!" Bloom commented smiling.

"Perfect for the fitness competition." I added.

"Stella…" Flora called as she entered the room with Musa.

"What do you have there?" Stella asked excitement lacing her voice.

"A fresh botanical beauty booster..." Answered Flora. "It will make your skin glow naturally."

"And I have this amazing tune which is so high it will make your eyelashes curl." Musa said coming forward and putting on a weird tune on the radio.

"This will maximize your natural beauty but it might sting a little." Flora mentioned stirring the potion she had.

"Fret not." Stella smiled and created a huge armchair. "You are talking to a girl with many years of pluck and groom experience."

As she sat on the chair Flora started applying whatever she brought on Stella's face and Musa started curling Stella's hair.

"So tell us what would you do Miss Solaria if you were crowned Miss Magix?" Tecna asked in a professional anchoring voice.

"Help underprivileged princesses and…" Stella was answering when we heard a loud girly screech. We all looked outside to see a girl with bushy brown hair crying. She had a different voice. That's when I realized the she sounded like a cock. Not to be rude.

"What happened to your voice?" I asked the girl in a concerned voice. He friend was trying to calm her down but the girl just kept on crying covering her face.

"She cast a spell." The one with normal voice sighed sadly.

"I got it wrong." The girls explained as tears streamed down her face. "I said voice instead of choice."

"Oh that's awful!" Stella commented and I face palmed myself. She can be so stupid sometimes. I heard the girl cry even more loudly and she took off running. "I didn't mean that!" Stella called realizing her mistake. "I am really sorry! Maybe the judges won't notice! It's really not that bad."

But the girl only kept running. I followed her and just when I was about to turn the corner the girl turned I saw the Trix. They insulted the girl even more and laughed. What are they doing here? I sure have to be alert. They are never good news.

"Welcome to Miss Magix pageant sponsored by Merlin's magic cosmetics." The host of the show introduced. "These young ladies will compete for the grand prize; a lifetime supply of Merlin's potions and lotions. We have ONE main rule. NO MAGIC, no charms, no spell, no incantations, no conjurations, no implications and no metamorphosis." The guy listed in a very weird manner. "Miss Magix will be chosen for her natural beauty." Stella is naturally very beautiful. She really will win. "That means natural, not supernatural." The host tried to crack a joke but no one pretty laughed. "And now our contestants… from near and far, you can see they don't need magic, they inspire magic." All the contestants started cat walking on the stage quite glamorously. "Oh look here's Miss Darcicia, last year's winner and here's returning last year's runner up Miss Solaria." Stella winked and grinned and oozed out confidence. "And also welcome from a realm faraway Miss Popularous." A beautiful girl with long smooth hair with chickly cut bangs with greenish tint. Her eyes were blue under a thick fringe of lashes. She was really beautiful and probably friendly too as people from Popularous are very friendly. The next up was talent show.

"Miss Popularous wasn't on the list I requested." Stella was really upset with Miss Popularous's entry. "Something's off."

"Maybe she signed up late!" Bloom suggested.

"Did you see how much the crowd loved her?" Stella made an annoyed face.

Just at that time Miss Popularous walked in. "Hey, are you having a nice time?" I asked smiling. But she just ignored me and gave me a get lost look. What! But they are supposed to be friendly. There is something definitely off. The witches are surely a part of it. The next performances were a mess. Every performer was embarrassed. I noticed the witches laughing and I had a suspicion that there was something definitely wrong. They were really doing something. I didn't see all the performances as I helped Stella with her performance. How much ever beautiful Miss Popularous might be but no one's better than our amazing Stella! We made it in the backstage when Miss Popularous was performing her hair ballet. She wore a white mini-dress and performed her dance amazingly. She looked so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her. The crowd loved her too! But not be judgmental, but nothing bad happened in her performance. Like not everyone could mess up on the same day right? Next was Stella performing a Solarian western dance. And she did a mind-blowing job. She looked as if she was enjoying herself and danced from her heart. The crowd loved her a lot too. She was doing an amazing work and I just wanted to go hug her. but at last she spoke backwards. But everyone liked it! It was counted as talent. But I knew she had nothing like that planned. The witches are definitely up to something. We all along with the crowd cheered for her.

And the long awaited moment arrived. The moment of results... All the contestants were on the stage looking out of shape except for Stella and Miss Popularous. "And the night concludes. This year's pageant was a bit special, but, how about a round of applause, for all the wonderful contestants?" Everyone clapped. "And now finally the moment we have been waiting for. The winner is…" We all held our breath waiting for the host to speak. "Miss Popularous." He announced and we all gasped. I saw Stella snarl and growl in frustration. But why do I have a feeling there is a use of magic here? There is something wicked on her face. There is only one way to see.

"If there's magic remove it now, show us what's real when she takes a bow." I chanted and just when she took a bow the magic on her wearied off. She turned out to be the horrible ugly witch from cloudtower. The witch looked embarrassed and ran off the stage.

"She is disqualified. As a result the winner is Miss Stella princess of Solaria." The host announced. I felt awesome when I saw the happiness on Stella's face. It really feels amazing to see your friend's dream come true.

"Thanks Magix! I promise to make you proud!" Stella squealed. She really is happy. And I am sure now we understand her passion. Happy tears flowed down her cheeks. Aww.

After that we all hugged her and congratulated her. "I would like to thank some people. Amber, Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna, I couldn't have done this without you all" Stella thanked us. "I say we celebrate with manicures and milkshakes."

"Ahem," I looked sternly at Stella. "Ahem, Ahem, Ahem." I mock coughed walking forward.

"Amber, did you lose your voice?" Stella questioned looking confused.

"Did you lose your memory?" I countered. She looked even more confused. How can she forget? Well let me remind her. "Remember our deal? We can't celebrate Stella. You have to study or else you fail!" I watched as she sighed and her face fell.

But she kept her promise and studied all night asking me to help here and there. "So far two students have failed the magical reality test." It was the next morning we were sitting in the classroom. "I certainly hope that doesn't happen to anyone today." He said looking around. "Oh Stella you're here, why don't we begin with you?"

"Why don't we?" Stella muttered sleepily removing her sunglasses showing her dark circles.

"So are you ready for this test?"

"I couldn't be readier professor!" Stella answered confidently.

"That's good." The professor grinned and instructed Stella. But Stella kinda messed up. She chose the right potions just not the right amount. She came out soaked in water with leaves in her hair. "Your strategy was promising, I can tell you that. It's a shame it ended like that."

"It's a… shame?" Stella gasped looking sad.

"The chamber will take your entire performance into consideration and then assign either a pass or a fail." The professor explained. Stella walked on the seat beside me and sighed sadly. I hope she passes. I know how hard she studied. "Here it is, you… PASSED." I sighed in relief and laughed as she pulled me in a hug.

"You did it! What do you say, we celebrate?" I grinned.

"Count me in." Stella replied.

"So manicures and milkshakes." Bloom cheered and we all laughed. Vacations were nearing too. All's well that ends well.

Later that night we had a sleepover. "Hey Amber," Stella called. "So how are things with Dylan?"

"


	13. Chapter 13: Meant to Be

Chapter 13: Meant to Be.

Amber's POV:

"What's about the gloomy face, Bloom?" Musa asked. It was a month after our spring break.

"You're sad that the spring break is over?" Flora asked sweetly.

"No, it's not that. It's just… nothing." Bloom sighed. I knew what it was. Everyone asked her what was wrong and then started the story telling.

1 month ago:

Bright early morning sunlight shone on my face making me pull my blankets over my face. Gawd! It was my vacation. Just as I was about to enter my dream world again the door to my room opened and Troy jumped on me. I shot up on my bed and glared at my dog. He just gave me a playful bark and pulled on my sleeves asking for me to play with him. I groaned but got out of the bed to start my morning routine. It felt strange now, to live here in Gardenia. It felt as if I no more belong here. But to tell you the truth, I felt that way from the time my parents disappeared. But now the feeling is more… I don't know… prominent?

Anyways, after taking about half an hour to finish my morning routine I went out of my room. In the hallway I met Bloom. "The lazy butt is up early?" I asked genuinely shocked.

"Oh shut it Ambs." Bloom grinned calling me by my nickname. I haven't heard that in a long time. My dad was the one who called me that, and Bloom found it really cool, so she too started using it. "You know, Alfea has changed me."

"Yeah… Yeah…" I nodded while shaking my head at her dorkiness.

"Hey Ambs," Bloom called, "Do you feel a little strange?" She asked. I knew what she meant. I just nodded at her and we climbed down our stairs.

"Bloom Amber, will you both please help me in the kitchen?" Vanessa questioned coming infront of us. What? Bloom and I both glanced at each other. This is so weird. Vanessa never, like never, asks us to help her in the kitchen. She knows that we go out to the park at this time.

"Yeah sure." I answered smiling at her. We both followed Vanessa to the kitchen while exchanging questioning looks, as if asking each other what's wrong with her.

Bloom was chopping carrots and I was chopping some cabbage. "Bloom honey, I wanted to talk to you about something, that's been on my mind for a while." Vanessa said while keeping the soup spoon down and walking towards Bloom.

"Go ahead." Bloom nodded putting her sole concentration on the carrots.

"Its about when we adopted you." Vanessa mentioned alibi hesitatingly. Oh did I ever tell you that Bloom was adopted? I guess not. Well she was, but was never treated like she was. Her parents always loved her like she was their own child. And I truly respect them for that. I still remember the day when her parents broke the news to her. They made sure that I was there with her while doing that. They knew she would need some emotional support and guiding. She was really upset for a few days but got over it quickly.

"I know, it was the greatest day of your life!" Bloom replied. Am I the only one or is it that Bloom is trying to change or avoid the subject?

"Well ofcourse it was the greatest day of my life! You were such a cute and beautiful baby! You grew up so fast…" While they were talking I smelled something horrible. Like something is burning.

"Vanessa!" I exclaimed. "Something's burning."

She gasped. "Oh know the roast." We all looked at the stove to see it erupting in fire.

"Stand back Nessa! I'll take care of it." I said. "Flamous extinguishus." Bloom and I said waving my hands sideways and the flame extinguishes. Smoke clouded the room. I heard Bloom taking Vanessa to the chair and handing her a glass of water.

"Honey!" Vanessa worried. "Amber be car-"

"I just gotta concentrate. I know what I am doing." I replied curtly. "Airroulus." I said and all the smoke vanished. I sighed and looked at Bloom and Vanessa. Bloom gave me a thumbs up and Vanessa gave me a grateful smile.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah! That was amazing both of you." Vanessa complimented.

"I am sorry; I couldn't save the pot roast." I apologized guiltily. She had put so much effort in it.

"Never mind the pot roast! You saved us!" Vanessa exclaimed not at all affected by the loss.

"So, what do you say we take rest of the afternoon off and just order a pizza tonight?" Bloom smiled hugging her mother.

It was the next day when Bloom and I went cycling on our favorite cycles. It still felt little strange in Gardenia where there was no hovering cars and bikes and no magic. We were riding our bicycles with our hands off the handles trying to get used to Gardenia.

"Keep both the hands on the bars young ladies." We heard Mike, Bloom's dad, say.

We gasped and immediately followed his instructions.

"Hey dad!" Bloom greeted, smiling.

"Hi Mike." I greeted him too.

"Did you two sleep till noon again?" He asked humor clear in his voice.

"Maybeee…" we answered, giggling.

After greeting the driver of the fire truck we waved Mike goodbye. We were walking in Mitzi's neighborhood, praying to God that she doesn't show up. But luck was just not on our side today. "Well, well, look who it is." Mitzi smirked.

Sighing on our bad luck we just decided to greet her. "Hey." I nodded curtly. Bloom followed my actions.

"So, where were you both?" She questioned crossing her hands infront of her chest. Rolling my eyes at her I waited for Bloom to answer her. cant she just mind her own business?

"Away…" Bloom answered and we prepared to leave.

"Duh…" Mitzi remarked marching forwards towards us and standing infront of our cycles. Oh No. here it comes. "Wait, I heard Amber and you were sent to reform school."

"Ugh! This is so ridiculous." Bloom groaned annoyed. Why is Bloom even entertaining Mitzi?

"So did you both go to the military school, or to one of those schools for rejects and outcasts?" Mitzi giggled at her own absurd question. Enough of her mean girl attitude. I have to shut her mouth now.

"Look Mitzi, we gotta go," I started and held up my hand to stop her from speaking as I knew what was coming next. "I don't care if you find out the truth. Hopefully we will never see you later." I signaled Bloom and we drove off leaving a gasping and irritated Mitzi behind.

We were both lost in our own thoughts when we cycled through a different lane. Mitzi's words still bothered me but I tried to ignore the feeling. She'll never change, so it's no use fretting on her. I was still cycling totally lost in my thoughts when I saw a spirit like thing floating on a person's back.

Gasping I pressed my breaks and came to a risky halt. But at that moment I didn't care. Is this my power of reading people's mind and seeing their pasts? But when I looked besides me Bloom had the same expression, as mine, painted on her face. "Did you see it too?" She asked totally confused and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah…" I replied nodding. "It was like an aura. I could see what the man thought and felt."

"Me too!" Bloom frowned. "Let's try it again." She suggested and I just gave her a nod. We stared at a woman who was crossing the road infront of us. I could see her aura too. Well it was a little mean.

"What are you both staring at? Don't you both have manners?" it had stated and we just looked away. This was kinda weird.

"Hey I think I get it!" I exclaimed as we cycled to Vanessa's flower shop. "I think its because we have strengthened our winx at Alfea."

"Yeah I think you are right." Bloom agreed still lost in her thoughts. Soon we reached Vanessa's shop and saw a black limo standing outside. Inside the limo sat a blonde driver. I don't know but the way he looked at us was very suspicious but I let it slide.

"Well I am very excited about this. Why don't you bring the last form," I heard Vanessa speaking and shaking hands with two men. "Bloom, Amber." She said sounding delighted to see us. "I'd like you to meet some people. This is Mr. Bonner," She said pointing to a brown haired man, "And Mr. Bonner." She introduced now pointing towards the grey haired one.

The first Mr. Bonner was a tall, fair complexioned man. He was the younger one between the two con-men. He had auburn hair that is slicked back and brown eyes. His business suit consisted of a navy, striped blazer with a fuchsia dress shirt and a purple tie, dark teal business pants and white classy shoes.

The second Mr. Bonner had gray hair, a Clark gable mustache, pale skin and dark eyes. He was much older and shorter than his partner. His business attire consisted of a sea green suit, a white dress shirt with a red vest, green and yellow striped tie and brown dress shoes.

. /winx/images/7/75/Mr._ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20140715085105

. /winx/images/c/ca/Mr._ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20140715082920

"Hello! How do you do?" They greeted politely.

"Huh? Business partners?" Bloom questioned looking utterly shocked.

"Your mother has agreed to sell her flower shop to us." The gray haired Mr. Bonner cleared Bloom's confusion.

"Well, not entirely. They will have the actual shop but we will all be on the shop name." Vanessa answered.

"We can turn this shop in big chain of stores." Brown haired Mr. Bonner added. I don't know why but my instincts told not to trust them then I decided to see their auras to find the truth about them. I looked up and gasped as I saw their faces cruel in the aura. "It's amazing how foolish people are when you promise them the worl."

"We are going to make a bundle on this shop." Shorter Mr. Bonner smirked.

"Like I all always say all people underneath are suckers." The first one laughed evilly. Oh my God! I looked at Bloom and knew that she saw their true colors too by her expression.

"Bring that last form and we are all set." Vanessa smiled and led them to the door.

"Sure thing." The chirped and exited.

"Pretty exciting isn't it? Your mother a businesswoman." Vanessa looked so excited when she said that.

I waited for Bloom to inform the truth to her but instead she said, "Hey do these go on the shelf?"

"Yeah," Vanessa answered. I knew she understood something was wrong. "Honey is everything alright?" She asked walking towards Bloom.

"Yeah it's all great. Why wouldn't it be?" Bloom replied in a dry tone.

"Well for one thing neither you nor Bloom has congratulated me." Vanessa remarked sadly.

Bloom just kept quite. "Bloom I think you should tell her. She has to know." I said walking upto her.

Bloom sighed and looked at her confused mother in determination. "Mom these guys are taking advantage of you."

"Taking advantage of me? What do you mean?" Vanessa asked flabbergasted.

"Well I am not exactly 100% sure but…"

"But what Bloom?"

"Vanessa I think we can see people's aura." I added trying to clear her confusion.

"Go on." She nodded.

"I think we can see their true nature or something." I answered.

"And is this something you learned at Alfea?" Vanessa asked frowning.

"No. it has never happened until today." Bloom replied for me.

"So how do you know…" Vanessa started but Bloom cut her off.

"Mom these guys are trying to trick you. They are trying to steal your store!" Bloom exclaimed. We heard a honk from outside and taller Mr. Bonner waved at us quite… creepily.

The next day the two Mr. Bonners returned. "I don't understand why you changed your mind Vanessa?" Taller Mr. Bonner asked.

"Why why did you change your mind? We had a deal." Said the shorter one.

"Yes we had a deal." The taller one repeated.

"You sent us back to bring the last form. Did something happen?" the shorter questioned.

"No, nothing happened. I think I was letting it get over my head. I like the things like they are. Simple." Vanessa smiled. She is a great actress.

"Well, this couldn't be simpler. You have already signed all the forms only the last on is left." The shorter Mr. Bonner tried to convince Vanessa.

"No thank you I like my business the way it is and I would like to keep it that way." Vanessa denied.

I watched as both of their eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Look we want this shop, and we have plenty of ways of getting what we want." Was there a threat in taller Mr. Bonner's voice?

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa asked folding her hands around her chest looking unfazed.

"Nothing, there can be other things that can be broken besides agreements." Taller Mr. Bonner said and pushed down the rare flower breaking and destroying it. Oh the nerve of that man. Vanessa gasped loudly mumbling her favorite plant's name, which was very expensive too. "Oh how clumsy of me." Taller Mr. Bonner said in a fake apologetic tone. Their aura showed that they actually enjoyed Vanessa's misery. Those jerks are so gonna pay for what they did.

"I've said what I wanted to say. Now please leave, I have work to do." Vanessa said still in shock. She so didn't have to add 'please'.

"This will be our shop one way or another." Shorter Mr. Bonner threatened, and both of them left.

"You both were right about those men." Vanessa agreed still sad about her loss.

"Hey mom, look at this trick our friend Flora taught me." Bloom said coming forwards. Oh I know what she is talking about. "She hates to see a plant with a broken home." Bloom made the broken plant the way it was and Vanessa smiled delighted. She went and hugged Bloom and extended an arm towards me. I smiled greatfully and joined the hug. At this moment I wanted my mom. She and Vanessa had opened this shop together as a hobby. She'd be so happy seeing that her and her BFF's shop has grown so much.

The next few days Bloom and I started spending more time with Vanessa and Mike. But I always tried to bail out cause I felt like a third wheel. Sure they were like my second parents but what if they want to spend time only with Bloom. But Mike, Vanessa and Bloom dragged me with them and always included me in their conversations. All of us had practically grown together. Vanessa and Mike knew my parents from the time they moved in Gardenia and I wasn't even born! And they maintained their friendship till now. Bloom and I instantly became friend since we were in diapers. Bloom is and always be my best friend. I had grown pretty close to Stella too, since we were roomies. And I had other Winx who were just so amazing too. But at nights I always thought about my parents. I had a feeling that my parents were alive. Atleast my mother was. But where were they? Please come to me Mom and dad, I miss you both so much. And I know Mike, Vanessa and Bloom do too, when the look at me. They say that I am just like you mom and dad. I remind them of you. There are so many people here waiting for your arrival, please come back.

The other day we were in the flower shop talking about some of the plants when we heard a loud noise as if a glass had broken. We turned our head towards the entrance, from where the noise came, and saw a huge crack on the glass door. We gasped and moved towards it. "Good thing this didn't hit anybody." I said examining the brick.

"Anyone out there?" Bloom asked as Vanessa checked for the culprit outside the shop.

"No." Vanessa said in a depressed tone. "Now I have to replace the doors and that's not gonna be cheap."

"Oh you don't have to. I will fix it." I reassured as I smiled. I turned the brick into a sponge like thing and walked to the damaged part. "Damageous Errasous." The crack on the glass disappeared and it was back to its brand new look. We all smiled and cheered.

The next day Bloom and I were carrying a huge heavy vase to put it outside. When we placed it on the floor two bikers drove near it and hit it with a baseball bat shattering the beautiful vase. Those men, I knew exactly who they were, and why they were doing this. I growled but then smiled when I saw Bloom fixing it. We looked around and giggled.

Two days later Vanessa Bloom and I went on a lunch. "That lunch was amazing." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Oooh I am so stuffed." Bloom remarked and followed my actions.

"Your grandmother used to say a lady is never stuffed…" she gasped in the middle of the sentence as she looked at the door lock.

"What happened mom?" Bloom asked worriedly.

"The door was forced open! Someone was here while we were gone." Vanessa cried miserably.

We walked inside the store and saw that it was a total mess. All the plants were destroyed and were fallen onto the floor. "I don't suppose you have a spell for this?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"No we don't. I am sorry." Bloom apologized sadly.

"I just don't understand! Why would burglars wreck the whole place?" Vanessa asked picking up a pink rose.

"It wasn't burglars, Nessa." I frowned. "It was the two Mr. Bonners."

"We don't know that Amber! We can't just point fingers at people." Vanessa hung her head. I knew she also thought it was the two cheaters.

"There is a problem with burglars." I said walking towards the register. "Why would they not take any money from the cash register?" I said removing the money and showing it to Vanessa.

"It was that guys." Bloom frowned. "They are trying to intimidate you."

It was nighttime and I was helping Bloom and Vanessa clean the dishes. "What did the police say?" Mike asked, after we told him what was happening to us for the last few days.

"We were there all noon but they said there wasn't enough evidence." Sighed Vanessa.

"That really steams my coffee. I can't just let these guys away…" we heard him groan in pain and looked at him to see him burn his tongue. "I just burned my… uh…"

"Honey…" Vanessa looked concerned.

"Careful dad." Bloom said as if he was a kid.

"Ther's no point in getting so worked up." Vanessa smiled walking up to Mike and putting her arms on his shoulder. I remember my mom doing this to my dad to calm him down. "We'll figure something out.

"I know… I just worry about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He stated standing up.

They wished Bloom and I goodnight. "Something feels wrong." Bloom frowned her eyes determined.

"Don't think much Bloom. We will do something tomorrow." I reassured and yawned. "Come let's go to sleep." But looking at her face I knew she was still thinking about it.

That night when I went to sleep I found myself floating in darkness. "Amber." I heard very familiar voice say. No, it wasn't my mother, it was Carol!

"Carol?" I asked looking around but saw no one. "I know it was you. Where are you?" But my voice just echoed back.

"you won't be able to see me now. But you have to be careful of your powers. Bloom and you have bonded more and the connection between you both has increased." Carol said. "Where on one side its good, but if you don't learn how control yourselves it will be bad."

"What do I do?" I questioned totally lost.

"You must find your true nature and understand your powers before you solve this mystery." Her voice slowly started fading.

"Aaaahhh" I heard Bloom's screen and shot out from my bed. I didn't have time to think about my dream, I ran to Bloom's room from the door that connected her and mine room.

"Bloom are you okay?" I asked concerned. Vanessa switched on the lights ad her parents looked worried too. Bloom was sweating and her eyes were wide in horror.

"The flower shop! We have to go…" she panted.

"It's okay honey. You had a nightmare." Mike patted Bloom's head in a reassuring manner. Why is everything now-a-days making me miss my parents?

"No I had a vision. Mom's shop is on fire, we have to go." Bloom shouted determinedly.

"I think we should do as Bloom says." I suggested. Mike and Vanessa just nodded and we ran towards their car. Bloom and I took the back seat and Vanessa took the passenger's seat. Mike drove the car as fast as possible and we waited with our heart in our throat.

When we almost reached we saw the shop in flames. Vanessa gasped and asked Mike to call his squad. Mike called his fire team and we watched the flames as it danced around the shop. Vanessa cried tears in her eyes. Mike tried to calm her down and reassure her. "I am taking care of this. You guys just stay back." Bloom declared walking forward.

"Wait I am coming with you." I said running to her side. She was about to deny when I glared at her. "Don't even try to say no. the fire is too much for just one fairy."

"No, stop them Mike." Vanessa screamed tensed.

Mike caught our hands and we halted. "No Bloom, Amber. The boys are on their way."

"It will be too late, Dad. Let us atleast try to contain it." Bloom stated pleadingly.

"There's nothing you both can do." Mike shook his head.

"Yes there is." I interjected. "We are fairies." We both looked in his eyes with determination and he sighed. But he came with us too.

We were on the entrance when Bloom and I created a fire shield around us. "So this force field bubble thing protects us from the fire?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but the spell will only last for 10 minutes." Bloom said looking at him.

"Wow pretty awesome." He nodded looking amazed. "We gotta get couple of this thing down at the station."

Bloom didn't answer to it and stared at a point. "Do you hear that?" She muttered.

"Hear what?" I asked looking at her. I stared at her, trying to get inside her head. That's when I saw it too. It was a building on fire and everything was almost turning into ash. Then I saw Mike walking inside a building towards a wailing baby. There he saw a beautiful infant and there was this voice instructing him to save the baby. He looked at the girl and picked her up promising her to take care of her.

That's when I heard a coughing and snapped out of it. Surprisingly, this time I didn't lose my energy when I used my psychic powers. "Bloom." Mike called Bloom who was still in a trance. "Bloom look." Mike pointed towards a man. We saw Mr. Bonners' driver and Mike took him outside by the side exit telling us to be careful.

"You take the frontside, I will take the back side." I instructed and we extinguished the fire. After almost the whole fire was out we heard the siren and sighed. Later we confirmed our suspicion that it was the two Bonners who were behind this. The police came and took the driver to interrogate him. He was innocent though and sorry. I hope he is forgiven.

The next day we were on the TV for our courageous acts and for showing Mr. Bonner and Mr. Bonner's true nature. It was pretty fun. And I am sure Mitzi was having fun too, seeing us getting honored and all.

After the honor we got we came back home and started eating the PB&J sandwiches. My favorite! Mile and Vanessa were extremely happy about reopening their new shop with better equipments. When Bloom didn't say or eat anything they noticed her mood. They asked her what wrong.

Bloom told them about the vision she had in the fire. "Do you know something about this?"

For a second both of them looked shocked. "Yes we do." Vanessa admitted. "This is what I was trying to tell you about before Bloom."

"What? What is it?" Bloom questioned her tone showing her confusion.

"Look honey, we talked to you about being adopted but what we didn't talk to you about was that day in the fire, when I found you." Mike said in a cautious tone.

My eyes widened when he said that. She was in a fire? What was she doing there? Bloom voiced out my questions to her parents.

"We don't know Bloom!" Mike banged the table, frustrated and angry at himself. He told how heard a voice calling to him. But bloom didn't know about the voice. So is it that I was seeing the past and not Bloom's vision?

"It was a four-alarmer. Four blocks burning and no way to stop it, but when I picked you up, the whole fire went out! Just like that! You clearly had the most amazing and powerful magic, but it never came back." Mike informed us. Bloom's eyes filled with tears and I could feel her sadness. Is this the bond Carol was talking about? Was she implying that I could feel what Bloom was feeling if I wanted to? So was it that I could feel people's feelings and see their past and see what they are dreaming? I'm so confused.

"Why didn't you tell this to me before?" Bloom asked crying. "Did you think that there was something weird or wrong with me? Did you think I was abnormal?"

"No Bloom ofcourse not!" Mike shouted standing up.

"when you told me about being adopted, why didn't you tell me about this?" Bloom questioned.

"We wanted to, but the magic never came back and so we thought we would wait for you to be old enough to understand." Mike held his head in hands and shook it. "And then there was that they with Stella and your powers came back and then you went right off to Alfea and we didn't get any time."

"Let me tell you something important sweetie." Vanessa smiled. "We did talk to you about the real magic that happened that day. That you found us and we found you." Vanessa hugged her and Mike joined. "Bloom sweetie, we love you."

"I love you guys too." Bloom mumbled in their hug. Tears filled my eyes as my family came to my mind. I ran up the stairs and shut my door. Sitting on my bed I cried my eyes out as I missed my family so much. And now Carol had to show up! I looked at the only picture I had of theirs. The last picture we took together. I heard a knock on my door and I sniffed. Opening the door I saw Bloom, Vanessa and Mike standing there.

"Oh Amber, don't cry. "Vanessa said coming and hugging me. "I know you miss Eliot and Elena. Trust me, we miss them too."

"Why did they have to go?" I mumbled in her chest as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Amber there's something we have to tell you." Mike stated seriously. I looked at him with a questioning gaze. "We knew you had magical powers." My eyes widened at that. "Your parents told us. They also said that when you find it, we give this to you." He removed a pendant out. It was beautiful.

e3fe/i/2013/268/0/6/aqua_aura_crystals_pendant_silver_sisters_take_3_by_

"It's beautiful." My eyes shone as I looked at it and I quickly wore it. But why would my parents give it Mike and Vanessa. Did my parents know that they were going to disappear? And they knew I had magic. I didn't voice out my questions and just thanked them, after which we had a family time looking at all the pictures. But sadly my mom and dad were missing in it. I am sure we had taken them into the pictures too. There was only one photo of them left, which is with me. For the first time in one and a half years I felt at home.

Present Time:

"I don't get it." Musa shook her head.

"Yeah Bloom, if you ask me it was a really beautiful story. You and your parents have terrific relationship." Flora said kindly rubbing a depressed Bloom's forehead. I had skipped the part where I heard Carol in my dream. No one knew about it. Not even Bloom.

"You talk about real things with them." Tecna commented.

"Your earth parents sound like really awesome people." Musa smiled.

"That's just it. My EARTH parents, you see?" Bloom sighed. I knew she was curious about her birth parents. But before I could say it, Stella did the talking.

"This whole revelation has made you curious about you birth parents hasn't it?"

"Yeah ofcourse it does." Bloom replied standing up. "I am probably not even from earth."

"So then what were you doing in a fire, in Gardenia?" Tecna asked frowning.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know. Was my dad meant to find me? Who put me there? And what was that voice?" Bloom said.

"You may never find the answers. You know that Bloom?" Flora said cautiously.

"Would that stop you from looking?" Bloom asked pointing at her.

"Probably not." Flora answered.

"No matter what I want to find out about myself, where do I come from? What part of the universe? I have to find out about my origins. So, will you all help me?" Bloom asked looking at us.

"I know I'll help you Bloom. Sticking my nose in other people's business is my favorite pastime." Stella grinned.

"Count me in." Musa smiled.

"Me too." Flora said.

"Sign me up." Tecna informed.

All the eyes were on me now, waiting for my answer. "Obviously Bloom, I will help you. But guys will you help me too? Because I know, Earth is not where I come from. And I have similar questions like Bloom."

"Ofcourse we will." Musa smiled and walked next to me, pushing her arms around my shoulders. And everyone nodded too and smiled. "After all we are the winx club." Musa put her hand forward.

"The Winx Club." Stella giggled placing her hands on Musa's.

"The Winx Club." Flora laughed placing her hands on Tecna's.

"The Winx Club." Tecna said humorously and place her hands on top of Flora's.

"The Winx Club." Bloom placed her hands too.

I looked at them and smiled. Oh thanks God for such wonderful friends. I placed my hands on top of Bloom's and we all did a group hug.

A/N

Hey guys our trip had to be cut short cause I fell ill and we couldn't continue. Since I had nothing to do and was on the bed whole time I thought why not write? So here is the new update. I know it's pretty long… and maybe the next one will be too. You can expect the next update sooner as I have nothing better to do. Thanks for reading. Love ya'll. Please comment your views and ask any questions.

Thanks for 2K+ reads and 38 hearts! This is like a dream! I am so happy I feel like dancing. :* Bye.


	14. Chapter 14: Witch Trap

Chapter 14: Witch Trap

It was our final exam which was going to taken by Miss Faragonda. So here we were waiting for her to start.

"Your final exam will be the laser beam obstacle course." Miss Faragonda started explaining us what is our exam. "As usual we'll go in alphabetical order." I gasped at that. No, why me? "Amber you're first."

I sighed and transformed into my fairy form, and stood infront of the setup course. "I am always first! I mean I don't mind, but next year maybe we could try reverse alphabetical order." I suggested.

"Hmm possibly." She nodded. "But for now your goal is to get that rose to the pedestal. If you get hit by three obstacles, you're out. Go." Miss F. instructed. I took flight as soon as the go left her mouth and successfully avoided the beam. I had always practiced on my speed and flexibility because I loved sports and dance. Though I was little clumsy at times. I could hear my friends cheering for me. I moved away and dodged the obstacles quickly and expertly. I took the rose but just when I moved ahead I got hit by an obstacle. I heard gasps but ignored for now. "Remember other obstacles will be added on the way." I concentrated my full attention and was about to place the rose on the pedestal when a flying ball of water comes from infront of me. I gasp but quickly summon my power and burst the ball and dodge the water droplets about to hit me. I smile as I place my rose on the pedestal. "Excellent performance Amber, you get an A+. Go take your seat. Next up is Bloom." I transformed back and smiled at my friends who cheered and congratulated me.

Bloom walked and smiled nervously. She started her test and got hit by two laser beams and we all stared at her worriedly. She was about to place the rose on the pedestal when Miss Faragonda produced a magical rock above her head. Bloom looked shocked and screamed as she watched the rock accelerating towards her. Why isn't she summoning her power? The rock hit her and Miss F. stared at her disappointedly. "You get an F. please work harder on your reflexes." She instructed Bloom who looked really sad. "Next is Flora." And it went on like that. Almost all of us got an A or B or C. some got an F too. Bloom though was in a really bad mood, so I suggested her to go on a date with Brandon.

I was walking towards my room when I got a call from… Dylan. i haven't talked to him in so long! I picked up the phone and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi Amber." He greeted politely.

"Uhm soo wassup?" I asked alibit nervously.

"I heard you had your exams today. How was it?" he questioned.

"I aced it! Was that the only thing you called about?" I asked dryly. But my heart beat fast. I knew there was another reason. But I have to be careful like Carol said.

"Uh… yeah… bye…" He said. My heart fell at that. I didn't know why but I felt sad when he said bye.

"Fine bye." I replied and was about to cut the phone when he stopped me. "What is it?" I asked my heart in my mouth again.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime?" he asked and there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Finally! I wanted to shout a yes and dance a jig. But the words Carol said echoed in my mind. _'F_ _or every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction, and when it comes to the ecstasy of true love, that reaction is a gut-wrenching pain, a deep void of sadness, utter lethargy, and feelings of seemingly eternal loneliness._ _'_ But was she right? Maybe she was in love with the wrong person. She was always very negative too. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Yeah sure." I agreed my heart beating faster.

"Tomorrow evening?" he questioned and I agreed. After that I danced to my room and told Stella about the date.

"It was time he asked you out." Stella grinned clapping her hands on my back. "I have already picked your outfit. "Tomorrow will be the best date ever." I just hugged her and thanked her.

Later Bloom came and told us how Brandon was going to help her look for her book in cloudtower. We all wanted to join her but she denied. Well she is a stubborn girl. We just agreed to her. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Mirta's POV:

"My personal favorite spell is a revenge spell passed down from my grandmother; it includes three different types of road kill." Miss Griffin informed. "Now you're to describe your favorite spells. You're first Mirta."

I sighed and thought of my favorite spell. Right the friendship spell. "Uhmm it works best outdoors," I started, "and it's most effective during a solar eclipse. Hold a gemstone above your head and say 'friends forever' four times. The spell works quickly to bring your very own best friend."

"Excuse me." Miss Griffin said as if she had just heard something ridiculous. "Did you say that the spell makes a friend? Mirta you fail. Sit down."

I gasped at her quick decision and looked behind me to see all the other witches mocking me. They kept on saying hurtful words but I ignored them and took my seat next to Lucy. Poor Lucy was still depressed about the Miss Magix thing and maybe because I humiliated myself.

Riven's POV:

I stood outside my previous group's dorm. I knew Brandon had met Bloom and come to discuss whatever he talked to her. I am sure Darcy will find this information useful. "Cloudtower's surrounded by magical protective fence Brandon." The ultimate loser of the group informed.

"Okay, is there any way to get through it?" Brandon asked rubbing his chin.

"I think I could map out a path so you could get in." Timmy said circling his finger on a piece of paper over which the sketch of Cloudtower was drawn.

"Awesome so I could go in tonight, right?" Brandon questioned hopefully.

"You might not wanna go tonight, it's a full moon." Dylan interjected. "Witches are particularly strong during a full moon."

"Dylan's right." Sky agreed. "Their powers can sometimes double in strength."

"I know." Brandon stated getting up and walking towards Sky and Dylan. "But Bloom was seriously upset today. She needs this."

"Alright, just be extra careful. It's risky." Dylan warned and Brandon nodded.

"Hey how fast exactly can your leva bike go?" I think my work is done here.

"Puppy-dog to Stiletto, come in." I said while walking away.

"What do you have for me puppy dog?" I heard Darcy.

"The pixie is coming there, tonight." I informed while smirking.

"Well we'll make sure to have a wonderful welcome waiting for her." Darcy laughed.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" I said to Lucy who was sitting on the bed infront of me.

"You stood there infront of the whole school and talked about some sappy friendship spell." Lucy shrugged as if she couldn't believe I just said those things. "Look Mirta we can't hangout anymore."

"So you'll hangout with your new friend, Icy, Darcy and Stormy?" I asked worriedly. I hope she doesn't. They are bad news. "Let me tell you something. Those witches are not your friends! They don't like you; they are just using you for doing their homework."

"Say what you want," Lucy shook her head, "But the fact is, I can't be seen with a loser, like you! What they say is true. You don't belong here." Her words pierced my heart like a knife. How could she? We are best friends! Tears burned in my eyes as I controlled them. "So listen, next time you pass me in the hall, don't bother to say hello." She walked away after saying that. My head hung down and tears flowed down my cheeks. Why me? What have those Trix done to Lucy? I am just going to show her their true colors. She has to know.

I am going to show you. I walked onto the roof of our school and activated my magic. I will use an eavesdropping spell and show you what Icy, Darcy and Stormy think of you. "Search high and low, both pantry and nook, when you find that witch, let me listen and look." I chanted and I could see those three horrible witches.

"So this time we're getting Bloom's power." I saw Icy say. "When she reads the book, she'll panic and be filled with doubt and her defenses will drop. And at that time we will rip the power right out of her." she cackled up in a horrendous laughter and her image disappeared.

Oh no! I will have to stop them!

Amber's POV:

I was standing in the balcony of my room, when I saw Brandon knocking on Bloom's glass and hiding down the railing, after a minute Bloom came out dressed in her PJs. "Hey!" Brandon popped out surprising Bloom and making her giggle. "I hope you didn't have any big plans for tonight."

"Oh I don't know, would you say counting sheep's a big plan?" Bloom laughed.

"Are you kidding? Let's go, hop on." Brandon stated removing an extra helmet.

"Where?" Bloom questioned looking totally confused.

"Let's go to the cloudtower. You wanted to see the book chamber, so I figured how to sneak in. So let's go."

I gasped as I saw Bloom going in her room. After 5 minutes she came out in her regular clothes and jumped behind Brandon. They then took off in the direction of cloudtower. Oh no! She shouldn't have gone tonight. It's the full moon! It's very dangerous. I hope she's okay.

Sighing I moved to my bed and laid down. As I stared up at the ceiling the feeling of dread increased in my heart. There was something uneasy, as if whatever was going to happen would be wrong. I sat up in my bed and sighed. I won't be able to sleep! The feeling of protectiveness over Bloom is just increasing day by day. It's the kind of protectiveness an elder sister has over her younger sister. I picked up my phone and called Dylan. He might know a way to get in too. But am I putting his life in danger? Atleast I can ask, right? After the second ring he picked up. "Hey." He spoke. I am sure he yawned.

"Uhm, Dylan could you take me to cloudtower?" I asked timidly.

"Amber? But why do you wanna go?" He asked his tone surprised.

"Cause Bloom has gone there and…" I was trying to say when he cut me off.

"Don't worry Amber. Brandon's there with her." He reassured.

"I know, but, please. Just come." I pleaded.

"Okay fine. Just give me five minutes kay?"

I hummed in response and we hung up. Exactly after five minutes I saw Dylan driving inside our campus and towards my balcony. I didn't waste any time in grabbing the helmet and hopping on the back of the leva bike. "Hold on tight okay?" He instructed and I wrapped my hands around his muscular waist. I held him tight as he drove as fast as he could. We flew over the water splashing it everywhere. Thank god I put my hair in a pony tail. "It's right up ahead, Amber. Just hold on." Dylan informed and I looked up to see the Cloudtower School for witches. We flew around it and stopped at a higher point. "We have to find a place of vulnerability. The fulcrum of the portion, it's the only way to get through it." I removed my helmet along with Dylan as he told me about the position we have to park. "Now it should be right below the place that has highest voltage." Suddenly a kind of electric barrier caught us and shook the leva bike making us drop the helmet. I quickly caught Dylan for support and pressed my cheeks to his back. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest.

"If it's a fulcrum, maybe it's in the centre and low down." I suggested.

"Alright, low and centre. Here we go. Just hold tight." The bike started falling down speedily and I tightened my hold on him. My hair flew and my heart raced like it has never before. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. It was working when Dylan suddenly lost power and the impact came. We both flew out of the leva bike and fell down on the platform of Cloudtower. I fell on my back and my head was hanging on the edge.

"Ahh!" I screamed and Dylan was immediately by my side. He picked me up by my hand and I looked at him greatfuly.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine. Nice moves there." I grinned still a little shaken up.

We were now inside the cloudtower hallways. "So what's this." I asked curiously looking at the object Dylan held.

"It's one of Timmy's inventions. It has the whole map of Cloudtower. And the pointer tells us our position. The one which Brandon has is a little updated as it can also detect a witch presence." Dylan informed in a whisper. "So we have to be extremely quiet as to avoid any witches."

I nodded and looked at him with a questioning gaze. Why would he risk his life and come with me, just because I said so? I wanted to ask him so badly but I held it in. We were just reaching the book chamber when I spotted Bloom's fiery red hair. "Bloom." I whisper yelled and laughed quietly when I saw her jump a mile away. We ran up to them and I smiled.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Did you think I would let you come alone? And maybe I will find some answers to my questions too. You know like how our powers are connected and all." I said.

Bloom just nodded and we continued our way. "This is the book chamber." Bloom announced and we opened the large doors. Walking in we started looking around for the book which bore Bloom's name. "When I was her my book was out, like it was waiting for me." Bloom stated still looking.

"Hey looks like it still is." Brandon commented walking up to a big book and examining its pages. We walked up to him and peeked in. "You're only a freshman and look how big your book is. You must have a seriously awesome life story." That's where my doubt began. Why do I have a feeling this is a trap? "Try asking it your questions." Brandon suggested.

Just as she was about to keep her hands on the book I pulled her hands away. "Bloom are you sure you wanna see? I mean I find this really fishy."

"Oh Amber, stop being your paranoid self. Let me look okay?" Bloom smiled kindly.

"Okay, but I see with you." I said stubbornly folding my hands. She sighed but agreed and I did a small victory dance in my head.

We both kept our hands on the book. "Where do my powers come from?" Bloom asked with a serious tone.

I gasped as I saw three old ugly witches. "You come from a long line of blood thirsty witches and the source of your powers is the coven of darkness." As an old raspy voice spoke this there was malicious laughter in the background. "You were created to spread misery throughout the universe; this is the purpose for which you were born." The vision ended and I frowned.

"Oh no!" Bloom exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Brandon asked walking forward.

"I don't think that's the truth Bloom." I said stopping her from taking this through her head. "I know it's not. This can't be possible!"

"The book won't lie Amber. It's the truth." Bloom sighed sadly and tears brimmed her eyelids.

"What did it tell her Amber?" Brandon asked looking at me. I just turned my head away. If it's the truth… I think Bloom would want to tell him. "Bloom?"

She turned her head and sobbed. "I don't think you wanna hear it. It's too horrible." Tears flowed down her cheeks and I moved to hug her.

But Brandon reached before me and held her wrist looking at her kindly. "Whatever it is you can tell me." He said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay, according to this book I am not really a fairy, I am a witch." She sobbed and her voice cracked.

"What?" Brandon gasped and left her hands and moved a few feet back. "No way it can't be. That's impossible."

"I know I am confused. What does this mean?" Bloom questioned. Brandon just hung his head and didn't answer. Hurt crossed Bloom's face and she called Brandon who just ignored her. She turned herself and shed more tears. "Look if my powers are evil I won't use it."

"But it's not evil Bloom. You can't just trust one book; and that to a book from cloudtower. This could a witch playing a trick on you." I said moving towards her. Brandon too seemed to come to his senses as he too moved forward to reach Bloom.

"Just go all of you okay? I need to alone. I need to think about this. Please." Bloom cried controlling herself from breaking down entirely.

"Let's go." Dylan said grabbing my hand.

"Are you mad?" I gritted snatching my hand out of his grasp. "My best friend is here miserable and you expect me to leave her?"

"She needs to be alone, Amber. Give her space." Dylan stated trying to catch hold of me again.

I dodged him and glared at him. "She is too vulnerable right now. She won't be able handle and attack if a witch attacks her. No way am I leaving her alone. You should leave."

"Fine." He grounded out annoyed and left after Brandon. I reached to Bloom and pulled her into a comforting hug letting her cry all she wanted.

Flora's POV:

I knocked on Stella and Amber's door in urgency. "Who is it? Ugh." Came her annoyed voice.

"It Flora..." I replied knocking again impatiently.

"Ughh haven't I told you? 8 to 9 is always hair hour." She said opening the door.

I ignored her and looked at the matter in hands. "It's an emergency."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Bloom never came back last night." I said looking around. "Where's Amber?"

"She went with Bloom. She must be with her." Stella shrugged. "Wait, they both didn't return yet?" I nodded sadly and sat on Amber's bed. "Uh oh." Stella remarked and sat next to me.

"We just talked to Brandon." Tecna informed marching in the room. "She insisted on walking back."

"From cloudtower…" I gasped.

"All by herself…" Musa said sadly.

"She is not alone guys. Amber is with her." Stella said and I noticed a lil bit relief on their faces. It's better to have company in case any one of them is attacked.

"But on the way there is a dark forest." Tecna spoke.

"They could be stuck over there. We have to find them." Musa suggested. "Before anything awful happens.

We walked out of our rooms and to the entrance of the dark forest. "How are we going to find her?" Tecna asked.

"We are going to need everyone's power." I said frowning in determination. "So let's go girls." We transformed into our winx form. "Floral Navigator." I flew and blew out the seeds so that the grass could show us the way Bloom is. The arrow formed in the east direction. Landing down I told everyone which way we need to go.

"I'll bounce some ultrasonic waves to probe the area." Musa stated and she did as she told. We watched in amazement as the waves spread. "I got a reading!"

"Airsync it to me." Tecna grinned happily. "I'll analyze it." Musa passed her reading to Tecna and Tecna started reading it. "I found her." Tecna smiled and created a map of the dark forest. "Bloom is exactly here." She said pointing to a place and got the coordinates.

"Great work everybody." I appreciated happy with everyone's teamwork.

"Oh la la." Stella sang. « Ofcourse this all is very important. But the most important thing is still left. And ofcourse to what I'll contribute." Stella said raising her hands. "Wait till you see." She said moving towards Tecna.

"What is it?" Tecna asked in a bored tone. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"But of course." Stella said flying up in the air and spreading her arms. "It's the… guiding light." Stella lit up like sun and light spread everywhere. "I will guide you to her. the right kind of light can do wonders. In this case it will light up the dark forest." She exclaimed enthusiastically. We all giggled and followed her.

Amber's POV:

It was morning and I woke up to fid Bloom rubbing her eyes. We were walking back to Alfea when we felt tired and decided to spend the night here. As it is we couldn't see anything and Bloom refused to use magic.

We started walking back to Alfea and talked as we walked. "Hey I can see you hiding back there." I shouted as I saw a pale hand behind a tree. A pale girl with freckles, grey eyes and short burgundy hair that had a long blue streak in it, with a few beads separating it from the rest of her hair came out from behind the tree.

She wore a frayed white shirt with a pumpkin decal in the middle, a gray shirt underneath that shirt, and a black vest that covered both. Her black skirt had a gray layer to it and was held up by two belts, white and dark red respectively. She wore dark red leggings underneath the skirt. Finally, her black boots were knee-high with grey straps on them. She accessorized with grey arm cuffs.

. /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/93?cb=20141015210455&format=webp

"Who are you?" Bloom asked cautiously.

"I've been trying to find you." The girl said pointing to Bloom. "Hi. I have to tell you something. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are after you Bloom, you are in a lot of danger."

We blinked at her as she said that. "How do we trust you? You are a witch." I said folding my hands around my chest. That is when she told us about what happened from the point where she wanted to show her friend the true side of the Trix to the point where she eavesdropped and found out about their plan.

Icy's POV:

Finally we will get the Dragon Flame. I will rule the universe. And right after I conquer the universe I will take the power of the most powerful thing in the world: **The Guardian Dragon**. I just hope my stupid sisters pay attention to the mission.

Amber's POV:

"The book was fake. So you're not a witch." Mirta said smiling. There was something about her that told me that I could trust her even though she was a witch.

"I am glad you told us Mirta." I grinned at her.

"But why did you? Why are you helping us? Aren't you supposed to hate us? You're a witch." Bloom asked.

"As if." I heard the voice I hate the most. We turned our head to see the three witches floating in air. "She's not a witch. She's an annoying wick-o-wannabe. As well as a serious reject. No one likes her. She is desperate for friends." I looked at Mirta whose cheeks were burning in embarrassment. "She's so desperate she'll talk to fairies. Mirta you're pathetic."

"Don't talk to her like that." I growled. "She is the best witch I have ever met. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to have friends."

"Oh really. Look they are defending her. It's so cute. And I despise cute." Icy was going to attack us when Mirta created an illusion of Musa, Tecna, Stella and Flora.

Stormy tired to attack them but failed. Darcy however understood Mirta's trick and mocked Stormy for her stupidity. Icy smirked and hit us with her ice coffin spell. I moved out right in time but Mirta and Bloom got trapped. "In a matter of minutes Bloom would be so weak she'll just hand us her pow…" Icy was cut off when she got hit by a spell. I looked up to see Stella and smiled happily. Finally they're here.

"Ice coffin oohh…" Stella mocked, "How predictable. She needs to majorly upgrade her attack collection."

Stella shot a beam of light and freed Bloom and Mirta. "You annoying fairy!" Icy growled and groaned. "You're so over."

"You're over." Mirta furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh please, this isn't even a contest." Stormy stated and flew up. She created two tornados and tied all four of them together. Oh no. Bloom and I quickly transformed in our fairy forms. As we were trying to reach them Icy hit Bloom knocking her out. I tried to reach them when Darcy suddenly surrounded me. She hit me and I fell down on the floor. I could hear their mocking laughers and my blood boiled. I tried to get up, but felt very weak.

Mirta stood up at the right time, casted a spell which created an illusion, and broke Stormy's concentration. Icy growled totally annoyed and irritated. "Stormy concentrate." She ordered angrily. "And you Mirta, everything about you is annoying me right now. You stupid tricks, your good attitude and you little t-shirt." That's when she smirked. "Pumpkin? You like pumpkin? Maybe you'd like to be one."

I was about to save her but it was too late. This is enough. These horrendous witches are going too far. First they trick Bloom into believing she's a witch, and then they try to attack us and take Bloom's power and now turn an innocent girl into pumpkin? They are going to pay for this. "I told you'll to leave her alone." I growled and felt a tremendous amount of energy flow through me. Purple and blue light surrounded me and everything turned too bright.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on my back on the grass. We all laughed and joked about how we kicked the witches' booties into another dimension. They said that Bloom and I had used our powers together. So this time my powers increased and not passed to Bloom. But how was this possible? What happened for this change? Well I'll save these questions for later. Anyways we had to worry about Mirta too. Flora said a witch on witch spell is hard to break. But I hope she's okay. The worst part is I had to cancel my date with Dylan. I don't know when I will get another chance.

That night when I slept I was surrounded by darkness again and heard Carol's voice. "Carol? Where are you?" I called. "Please answer."

"I am not Carol." The voice growled as if angry at itself.

"But you sound like her." I countered folding my hands.

"Yes I do but I am not Carol. I am Mista." A beautiful nymph came out of the darkness. She was really pretty.

4c45/th/pre/f/2015/340/e/9/nymph_of_soul_by_ (The picture doesn't belong to me. It belongs to its owner who drew it.)

"What do you want?" I asked confusion lacing my voice.

"Amber you must forget Carol's advice. You must forget her." Mista said sternly.

"Why should I? She was my elder sister."

"No she wasn't." Mista shook her head desperately. "She was a witch; a horrible convening witch."

"How dare you?" I said angrily. "Don't call my sister a witch."

"I am your sister Amber." The nymph said moving forward but I moved away. "You don't believe me? Fine then. Look for a witch named Carolina and then we will talk about this later. But along with that you have to find me. You have to find me in order to know your powers, in order to know how to control them. Find me." Saying this she disappeared leaving me in a confused state of mind.


	15. Chapter 15: Pushing the Envelope

Chapter 15: Pushing the Envelope.

Amber's POV:

"What? No way." The whole class gasped and shouted. "I am totally doomed." A girl in the back groaned.

"Nobody is doomed. It's just a harmless little pop quiz." Professor Wizgiz reassured.

"Hello," Stella scowled standing up, "You just said we'll be kicked out of Alfea if we fail! That's wrong."

"Listen, this quiz contains materials I have gone over plenty of times in class." He shrugged making it sound like no bigie.

"So if we fail, you should get kicked out for not teaching us well enough." A girl accused pointing at him. Everyone agreed.

"Atleast a little more heads up would have been nice, I mean the day before…" Musa suggested frowning. Everyone again shouted a yes.

"These rules come from way up, so I can do nothing but urge you to study and then hit your bed." He said packing his bag and preparing to leave.

"Professor, atleast tell us what's going to be there on the test or you know, what's not going to be th…" But before I could finish my sentence he ran out of the classroom.

"You just have to let me copy your notes, please." Stella begged giving me puppy do eyes.

"I would have, but I didn't take notes." I said in panicked voice. I always took notes but I just became lazy to take these ones. Now I so regret it. "I am sure Tecna can give us."

"I haven't taken them either." Tecna answered sheepishly. I looked at Flora and Musa expectantly but they too just shook their head.

"So, none of us have been taking notes?" Stella gasped totally horrified. Suddenly we heard a loud snore and our faces morphed into confusion. "What is that noise?" Stella asked looking around until her eyes landed on Bloom.

"Oh gooey gumdrops not again! Bloom." Flora shook Bloom awake.

"Merry Christmas." Bloom woke up and lifted her head making us all burst into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" Bloom frowned looking around totally confused.

Someone held a mirror infront of her and Bloom laughed at herself too. "Yo, atleast we know Bloom's been taking notes." Musa laughed.

"The bell rang 30 seconds ago." We heard Griselda shout. "You should all be moving to your 5th period class. Except for you Bloom, come with me." Saying this she walked away leaving a confused and scared Bloom.

As I walked through the hallways I thought about my dream last night. After the dream I wasn't able to sleep so I read some of the books, I had taken from the library, to see if I could find something. When it was early and the library had opened I searched in there too. But I couldn't find the answers to my questions. Could it be that Miss Faragonda might know about this? I mean she is old and wise and seen this magical world, I am sure she must have known a witch named Carolina. And I could also ask her about the nymph I saw in my dream. She looked similar to the one in Bloom's dream but not totally same. Maybe they were nymphs of different things. I think I should go. Miss F. did say that I could come to her whenever I needed her. I turned around and walked towards headmistress's office. As I was about to knock on the door a very sleepy Bloom walked out. I smiled at her and she returned it.

I knocked on the door lightly and waited for a come in. the door opened to show a flabbergasted Griselda walking out the door. "Come in Amber." Miss Faragonda instructed and I walked in. I smiled at her and she told me to have a seat. "So what can I help you with?"

"Ma'am do you know anything about a witch named Carolina?" I asked.

As soon as I asked the question Miss F. gasped. I looked at her confused and she quickly composed herself. "Why do you ask Amber?" She questioned seriously.

"Well, I had this dream yesterday and a nymph like the one in Bloom's dream appeared. She wasn't exactly like the nymph in Bloom's dream but similar, she was purplish. She said…" and then I told her the whole thing. I told her how I thought she was my sister Carol and how I have a feeling that she is saying the truth. Miss Faragonda listened to me carefully and with full attention.

When I was finished she looked as if she was thinking something. "Amber, I think the nymph you talked to was Mista nymph of souls and feelings and guardian of the one of the Great Dragon's power. She is one of the nymphs of Magix. And I think she is saying the truth. Carolina was a cruel manipulating witch who wanted to rule the world. She was the only witch who knew about the twin dragon of the Great Dragons legends. She said that the dragon which was on Eidolon the most powerful being in the whole magical universe. Nobody knows if it's the truth. And nobody knows if anybody has the powers of that dragon anymore. The dragon had powers which are just known by some and even if I know it I can't tell you. It is supposed to be kept a secret. Look Amber, if Mista ever appears in your dream again, I want you to tell me first. Okay?"

I nodded to her question and stood up. "Thank you headmistress." Miss Faragonda stood up with me and walked me to the door. I was even more confused now. This was all too much. Why did it feel like Miss F. was hiding something from me? And this entire nymph and dragon thing is just getting above my head. Can my mind get a break? And if Carol is Carolina who is a witch, does this mean I was living a lie. A fake life? I sighed sadly as I moved. I should stop thinking all these things now. I have to cheer up and not let all these things get to my head. There is no use in being sad and depressed. I had promised myself not to be sad and always remain happy and smiling. So gaining a new ray of hope and putting a happy smile on my face I walked to my dorm.

When I entered the living room I saw all the girls sitting on the couches with a white envelope on the centre table. They all had grave expressions on their faces. "Hey guys, what's with those faces? And what is this envelope about?" I asked walking forwards and taking seat between Flora and Musa. Troy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped on my lap, licking my face. I just giggled and ran my hand thorough its soft fur.

"It has the answers to Prof. Wizgiz's pop quiz tomorrow." Bloom answered.

"What?" I gasped and screeched making Troy stand on my lap suddenly. "Why would uymph…"

"Shhh!" Musa quickly covered my mouth muffling my voice. "Yo girl keep your voice down. We wouldn't wanna fall in trouble." I nodded my head at that and Musa uncovered my mouth. Troy sat down again too.

Clearing my throat and composing myself I repeated my question. "Why would you bring it here?"

"I didn't bring it purposely." Bloom answered quickly shaking her head and holding her hands up defensively. "I clashed into Prof. Wizgiz in the hall and he dropped this. When I was about to return it to him he just disappeared."

"Ohh." I said understanding her point of view. "So what do we do now?"

"Okay, I'll say it." Stella said looking really nervous. Oh I knew what's coming. "I think this is a golden opportunity and I am sure we can make it up with good deed or something later. So I am just gonna open it. Not with my hands, but with my thoughts." The envelope fluttered and moved a little towards Stella.

"Stella don't." Musa butted in and the envelope flopped down.

"If Prof. Wizgiz figures out you cheated you could be thrown out of the school." Tecna pointed frowning.

"I am going to get thrown out anyway if I flunk the test." Stella reasoned.

"Yeah but what about your concise Stella?" Flora asked.

"My concise just wants me to get good grades." Stella shrugged.

"This is bunk Bloom. You should've left that thing where it was. Not only is it tempting to open it but we could get busted just for having it." Musa pointed out irritated.

"Yeah I know. You're right." Bloom sighed.

"So what do you think we should do with it?" I asked looking at the tempting little piece of papers. We all looked at it with thoughtful expressions thinking of what to do.

"Yeah I got it." Stella jumped up happily. "We will only read the questions. That way it's not cheating."

"Oh come on Stella, how is it not cheating?" Flora questioned folding her hands infront of her chest.

"What do you mean its cheating?" Stella countered.

"It gives us an unfair advantage."I said supporting Flora. "Just forget this I am hitting the books, and then going to bed."

"Me too." Musa nodded while letting out a loud yawn.

"I think Bloom beats you to it." Tecna pointed to a snoring Bloom and kiko. She has fallen asleep for the fourth time today! God what has gotten into this girl? I looked down at Troy to find him sleeping too. What a dork.

Bloom's POV:

I was in the Alfea hallways when I heard that voice again. "Bloom, you're so close Bloom."

"I am? What am I close too?" I asked confused.

"To understanding your powers. To the truth." The voice replied. I walked forward while looking around, trying to find the voice's owner. "Come, hurry!"

"I am trying." I cried and ran forward trying to reach the voice but a bright light shone on my face.

"You must learn the truth." I heard the voice say before I opened my eyes.

I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep when I suddenly heard Griselda. Gasping loudly I looked at her wide eyed. "Miss Faragonda would like to meet you in her office. She said something about answers to questions." She said literally in my face.

"Okay," I nodded looking at my tensed friends. I think they are thinking we are busted about the envelope. Well I think the same! What am I gonna do! "Miss Faragonda." I called knocking on the door.

"Come in." Her voice ordered and I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked walking inside. She asked me to have a seat and I did as she said. I was shivering due to the fear of expulsion. I hope she doesn't do that. I wanna stay here so badly. "So what's up?"

"I have just talked to the elders of magic." She said making me gasp. Oh no.

"Miss Faragonda I didn't even open the envelope I swear." I said in a panicked voice.

"What envelope?" She asked confusion painted on her face.

That's when I realized she didn't call me here for what I think she did. "Envelope? Did I say envelope?" I said trying to look as if I didn't say envelope.

"Are you feeling alright Bloom?" She asked in a concerned voice and pushing her glasses up.

"Yeah sure. I am just you know, tired." I said nervously and brought my legs together. I hope she believes me. "So what were you saying, elders?"

"Well, it's about this voice that's been calling to you at night." Miss Faragonda answered and I sat up straighter. "If the voice belongs to the Daphne of the dragon fire legend, then it's possible that you might be more, than you think who you are." I frowned at that statement and looked at her attentively. I knew she wasn't finished. "I am going to take you to an astrojourney Bloom. Here's what you have to do; close your eyes and open your heart and connect to your winx. Believe and together we will travel there." I did as she told and when I opened my eyes I was underwater!

"What is this place?" I asked shocked.

"The bottom of Lake Roccaluce." Miss Faragonda answered. "We are here in spirit." As if to prove her statement a fish swam right through my chest. "It's not a place one can actually come to. Let's go." She started walking somewhere and I followed her. "According to legend, when the kingdom of Sparks was destroyed, Daphne became the guardian of what we named of the mystical dragon fire.

"And she lives here? In the bottom of a lake?" I asked looking around in wonder.

"In this cave." She said pointing to a cave. "Go on Bloom. Don't be afraid." She encouraged me to move on and I walked inside. "Be swift tough my spell won't last much longer."

"Welcome Bloom." The same voice greeted. "I am so glad you made it Bloom! I have so much to show you." I stared in wonder at the bright light.

"Where are you?" I asked transfixed in that moment.

"I am all around you Bloom. I am within you Bloom." I gasped at her reply.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned still trying to find her.

"I'll show you." As soon as she said that the nymph from my dream appeared. She looked beautiful! She held a mysterious looking box which she held out to me. I gave her a questioning gaze and she seemed to understand. "It came from the palace in the kingdom of Sparks. It belongs to you Bloom." The box opened to revel a crown. "The princess's tiara. The dragon fire hasn't stopped burning Bloom. It burns deep within…" Just as she was about to complete I was back n the office.

"Deep within what?"

"I'm sorry Bloom." Miss Faragonda apologized wiping her sweat.

"I wanna go back." I said stubbornly.

"I am afraid I don't have enough magic to go back at the moment Bloom. That brief journey took all I had."

"But I need to know more." I whined looking at her. Maybe I am being too harsh. But I need to learn more. This is my key.

"We've learned what we can for now." She said standing up and I straightened. "I am afraid that the rest of the answers have to come from you Bloom. But if you keep studying, searching and believing you will find your answers." I exited the office after that. Atleast some of my mystery is solved. Let's go to the dorm and see what I can do about the envelope now.

As soon as I entered our dorm everyone bombarded me with questions.

"What happened?" Musa asked.

"What are you talking about?" I shrugged looking clueless.

"Did you get the boot?" Stella questioned.

"How did they know you had the envelope?" Tecna frowned.

"You didn't rat us out, did you?" Musa asked fearfully.

"We didn't open the envelope, they know that right?" Amber pointed out.

"Yeah…" Flora agreed. Oh so they were talking about the envelope! I giggled at that and smiled at them.

"Don't worry you guys, they don't know about the envelope." I reassured.

"Is that so? Then why did they call you at the office?" Stella inquired.

"It had nothing to do with the envelope. It was about my sleeping in class." I half lied. I can't tell them about this right now. I saw Amber giving me a look that said she didn't believe me and I just nodded at her. She really does know me well to know when I am lying and when I am saying the truth.

"What do we do about the envelope?" Musa asked.

"Lets just study and forget about the envelope as we are NOT going to open it." I ordered giving Stella a pointed look.

That night I couldn't focus because of the envelope. Brandon didn't answer my calls either. Could this night get any worse?

Dylan's POV:

I watched from the window as Brandon and Riven fought against eachother. Only Sky and I knew the secret Brandon was carrying. It feels so long since I talked to Amber. I wonder what her reaction will be when everything is out. I tried to keep my distance with her but I can't. I don't know but whenever I think of her, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I never want to go. But she doesn't need to know that. Atleast not yet.

Amber's POV:

I sat on my desk trying to study. Keyword-trying. I couldn't concentrate at all. The envelope still clouded my mind. And then there was that dream, and Dylan. It felt as if my mind would explode anytime. I really wanted to call Dylan and ask about his opinion on all these stuffs, but I still remember that time when I called him first. I made a total fool out of myself. "What should I do Troy?" I asked looking into my cute dog's innocent green eyes. He just wagged his tail as if asking me to share my problems with him. And so I did it. I knew it was stupid but I told my dog everything that bothered me. And the best thing was it listened. Troy hung onto every word as if he could understand it. And maybe he could. Dogs are certainly human's best friend. And I have always felt as if Troy always understood me.

I still remember the day when I found him in the park. He was a newborn and really sick. The vet had said there was no way he could be saved but I refused to give up. I took care of it every day, every minute. And now here he is. I think it was my love for him that saved him. I hugged Troy and thanked him for listening to me. And my innocent, cute and clueless dog just barked playfully and licked my face making me laugh.

It was one hour later when we were walking in the hallways. The envelope is in my hands. "What we are going to do is going to take a lot of willpower." I said gravely.

"Hey we are with you." Musa reassured and I smiled at that. When we reached the kitchen door we stopped. "But when are you going to clue us on…."

Musa was cut off by Stella. "Stop." She shouted pointing at the door. "There's a danger sign on that door." She looked so terrified that I wanted to laugh and smack my face at the same time.

Musa walked forward and gave Stella a bored look. "That sign means kitchen."

"So what are we doing here, Amber?" Flora asked looking around.

"We are going to get rid of the envelope. We are gonna hide it." I stated holding up the envelope. Stella gasped and Musa looked confused too. "Come on guys, we are fairies. And we all smart we are so gonna top the test. And what good will cheating do? If we want to be true fairies we should give this test honestly."

"Amber's absolutely correct! Let's get going." Tecna supported me and I grinned.

We all agreed to my plan and started looking for a place to hide the envelope in the kitchen. "Hey guys something occurred to me." Musa said. "If we all hide it, wont we all know where it is?"

"Yeah you're right." Bloom agreed. "So that means only one of us can hide it. Everyone else has to wait outside in the hall."

"Yes but the one person hiding it would know where it is." Tecna countered.

"Why don't we like draw straws or something?" Stella suggested.

"Forget all that, I say we just let Bloom hide it." Musa stated.

"But why does Bloom get to hide it?" Flora complained.

"Because I've decided no matter what happens I won't look. I pinky swear promise you guys." Bloom said looking at us. Well I trust her.

"What if you can't help yourself?" Flora shrugged. "Why isn't anyone else questioning Bloom on this?" She huffed.

"You can trust me Flora." Bloom soothed trying to convince Flora.

"Well Flora just wants to hide it cause she wants to be our resident goodie goodie, right Flora?" Stella remarked making Flora scowl and huff.

"Enough guys." I interjected. "I'll hide it. Does anyone have any objections?" I asked looking at each one of them in the eyes. Nobody said anything and I smiled. "Good." Everyone exited the hall and I hid the envelope safely in the turnips. Cause let's face it, no one like turnips.

It was later that night when Mista appeared again. "Amber you must find me." She said pleadingly.

"But where? Where can I find you?" I asked trying to reach her. "And how do I trust you?"

"Look into your heart Amber. I know your heart says you to trust me."

I looked down at the floor and nodded. "Fine I trust you. I don't know why but I do. But how do I find you? And where? And why?"

"Look for the place where there is pure nature around and where there is peace. Find a place where every soul can find immense peace and solitude." She directed. "And you must find me to know about your powers and yourself."

I nodded at her and she started to disappear. "I will find you." I whispered before I woke up. Wiping the sweat off my forehead I looked around the room. I looked at Stella's bed and found it empty. What? Where is she? Getting out of my bed I walked towards the kitchen. I opened the door and could feel people's presence in the room. I quietly walked towards the switch board and bumped into someone. "Oww." I groaned and the person switched on the lights. It turned out to be Bloom. "What are you doing here?" I asked folding my hands.

"I was here for some midnight snack." Bloom excused.

"Don't tell me all of you are here for midnight snacks." I said glaring at all the other girls. I then laughed out loud at the looks on their faces. God it was hilarious. We all started laughing and made fun of eachother.

"I will just put it in this drawer in this room. And if anybody wants to cheat…" Flora trailed off. We had decided to keep the envelope in an extra room our dorm had. No one had an idea why it was there but we didn't mind. It just became our hangout place.

"It's not like I wanna cheat." Stella sighed sadly. "I just don't wanna repeat this year again." Well if you all didn't know Stella was a year older than us.

"Eh who knows, maybe third time will be the charm." Musa joked and we all yawned. Wishing everyone night we all retired to our beds and tried to get some sleep and forget about the test tomorrow.

The next morning we were all standing infront of the classroom. "I can do it. I can't go in there. I can breathe. I am having a panic attack." Stella held her head dramatically.

"I am gonna shame my entire realm." Musa said sadly.

"Oh I am sure you'll be fine. You have got the best grades out of all of us." Flora reassured.

"Flora's right." I agreed. "I am so gonna flunk this test. I am gonna get kicked out." I said holding my head. I am so tensed and nervous.

"Oh come-on guys we are all smart and we will all pass. And Amber you are one of the best student so stop being overdramatic." Bloom said clapping my back.

"Well pop quizzes give me performance anxiety." I countered while frowning.

"Class started 5 minutes ago. I think we should be getting in there." Tecna suggested.

"You go first Tecna." I said and she walked ahead. I followed her when she suddenly stopped and gasped loudly. I banged into her and groaned. Why am I bumping into people? "Hey why did you stop?"

My question was answered when I looked up. Everyone had mud and dirt covering them. "You guys conjured a mud piece in your last class?" Bloom giggled. Everyone glared at us but we ignored it and took our seat.

"Well, look at you girls." Professor Wizgiz commented entering the class. "Very interesting. Very telling." He jumped on his desk and grinned. "This might be my most successful exercise yet."

Amaryl scowled at our Professor. "Professor Wizgiz what's going on?" She asked banging the table.

"Calm down Amaryl I will explain everything but first let's talk about…" I nodded at Flora and she stood up cutting off Professor Wizgiz.

"Excuse me Professor, we uh found this envelope yesterday." She put forward the envelope for him to take. "And maybe it belongs to you."

"Let's see what have you got there." He said coming forward and taking it from Flora's hands. "Ah yes this is mine. Let's open it and see what's inside now, why don't we?" he was opening the envelope when everyone cowered behind their desks and held their hands up defensively. What happened to these people? I frowned at them. Does it have something to do with the envelope? He opened the envelope and sparkles burst out of it. "Very well. Since we finished today's quiz we can start with our lesson." What when did the quiz happen? I was just as confused as others.

"Wait, finished what quiz?" Amaryl growled.

"The pop quiz. To open the tempting envelope or not. In class we always talk about outer transformation. This one is about the inner one. If you opened the envelope you transformed into a cheater." I watched as Amaryl scowled at him and glowered in rage. That means I passed the test! I was so happy. It felt amazing. "I am really happy with the six of you girls." He told us later after class. "You all pass with an A+"

"Thanks little Wizzy." Stella grinned hugging Professor Wizgiz and lifting him up. She threw him up in the air but failed to catch him. We all laughed and Professor Wizgiz told us how we should face all the challenges truthfully and be true to yourself in order to not lose yourself. I will always remember this lesson. Now I just have to worry about Mista. I think I have to tell Miss F. tomorrow.

Icy's POV:

We summoned the nightmare monster to attack the winx. Its time they pay for what they did our little pet will just do an amazing work in giving them a sleepless night and drain them out of energy.

A/N

Thanks for reading. I can't believe we reached 48 hearts! It's like a dream. I feel so good to see all the reads and hearts. It's amazing. And please comment to tell what I should do to improve my story. Also tell me how you find it.

Q. Who's your favorite winx from the original winx club? And one in my story?

Mine is Bloom and Stella. Actually I love them all. But Bloom and Stella own a special place. In my story obviously its Amber. I like the way she is turning out to be.

Please comment what you think. Thanks again. Bye.


	16. Chapter 16: The Nightmare Monster

Chapter 16: The Nightmare Monster

Amber's POV:

"Wooo, what a freaky movie!" Stella whispered with fear in her voice. "I still have chills." We just came back from a movie night and just thought of picking up a horror movie this time. I loved scary movies and they almost never scared me. Almost.

"Yes, but atleast it had a happy ending." Tecna commented trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah!" Bloom said. "Nothing brings a family back together like fighting an evil demon, an army of zombies, escape a few explosions and survive a massive tidal wave."

"And yet my parents are still separated." Stella giggled but we all knew she was just trying to act nonchalant.

"Movies about parents always bum me out. They always make me miss my mom like crazy." Musa commented with a sad frown. This movie made me miss my parents too. I didn't see my mom in so long!

"That movie scared me, can we please stop talking about it." Flora said with a scowl. We soon entered the school building and started making our way into the hallway which leads to our dorm.

"Remember that scene when she was locked in the chamber with that slimy ghost thing?" Bloom questioned bringing up the movie again.

"Bloom!" Stella whined and Bloom quickly apologized. I just giggled lowly and shook my head.

"Hold on!" Tecna stopped us making us turn her way."Did anybody just hear that growling sound?"

"It was probably Kiko's stomach; he ate all those gummy bugs at the movies." Bloom joked and I chuckled.

"Or maybe it's Troy inside sleeping." I said putting my hands on the doorknob. I saw Tecna who still looked suspicious of her surroundings. I gave her a reassuring smile and we all entered the room.

"Sure Bloom it was Kiko who scarfed down all the candies." Musa teased and Bloom tried to act offended.

"It was." She countered.

"Well I am going to sleep." I yawned. "Good Night everyone."

"Night darlings." Stella greeted stifling another yawn. We entered our rooms and changed into our pajamas. After talking for a little while we headed to sleep. It was in the middle of the night when I heard loud high pitched scream and I woke up from my sleep. I sat up in my bed and saw Stella from across me. She had sweat running down her forehead and her eyes were wide with fear. I quickly got out of my bed and ran towards her. Everyone soon come inside too and gathered around her.

After giving her a few minutes to settle and calm down we asked her what's wrong. "It looked like you had a nightmare." I guessed looking at her who was still shivering and Goosebumps covered her hands.

"No, it was real! I was actually feeling something." They way her voice sounded indicated that she wasn't joking.

Flora kept her hands on her forehead and patted her head. "Oh sweetie I know nightmares can seem real sometimes, but…"

Stella cut her off in a shivering voice. "No I could actually feel something scratching at me and tearing at my mind. It was horrible. First it showed that both my mom and dad left me and then I was getting dissolved and losing my identity."

"Seems like you need a calming spell and a warm cup of milk." Tecna suggested.

Musa got up from her place on the ground and sighed. "You're just scared because of that movie tonight. Just wake me up when something REALLY scary goes down." Saying that she walked out of the room and headed towards hers.

We giggled at her statement but quickly sobered up. "I agree with her Stella." I said.

"Yeah even I got a little freaked out." Bloom agreed.

"Try and get some sleep sweetie." Flora smiled and they left the room. Stella just sighed and her face still showed fear. I gave her a last grin and went to sleep.

 _I was in the park playing with Bloom and my parents and Mike and Vanessa were watching us with a huge smile on their face. It was a nice sunny day and the weather was amazing. A sudden darkness surrounded us and I quickly looked around in shock. My parents looked at me with sad expression, the shine in their eyes were gone. I started running towards them as fast as I could but before I could touch them they faded._

 _Retracting my stretched arms I quickly looked at Bloom and her friends. "Bloom…" I called._

 _Mike and Vanessa were nowhere to be found. Behind Bloom Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna appeared and smiled at them. "You all won't leave me right?" I asked in a hopeful voice my voice cracking._

" _You really think that Amber?" Stella in what sounded like a sarcastic voice._

" _You can't stay with us." Musa added scowling at me. Tears escaped my eyes as I heard that._

" _You are totally unwanted." Tecna sneered, breaking my heart further._

" _You have to live alone." Flora said with a harsh tone. It looked so odd on her._

" _You DESERVE to be alone." Bloom finished. They looked me dead in the eye and I didn't even see one clue that could tell me they were playing a horrible joke._

" _N…no…" I croaked out feeling suffocated all of a sudden. I took a step towards them in order to reach them but they retreated and disappeared. As soon as they were gone I fell on the floor darkness surrounding me completely._

I woke up with a gasp tears streaming down my face. Thank lord this was just a horrible nightmare. I looked around to find Stella still sleeping and sighed in relief. Thank God I don't shout when I wake up from my nightmares. Filling up a glass with water I drank it calming my nerves. Troy jumped over the bed instantly sensing my discomfort and looked at me with concerned eyes. I lay back down on the bed staring at the ceiling and Troy lied besides me. Stella was right. I could feel what she said she felt. Maybe we should have believed her. I didn't know when sleep overcame me again but I was woken up suddenly with Tecna suddenly screaming. Stella and I shared a confused stare and made our way towards Musa and Tecna's room with Troy following us. We found Bloom and Flora over there too.

"What happened? We heard you scream Tecna…" I said worried. Did they have a nightmare too? And why do I feel somewhat drained?

"I don't know what's happening. I had a very unsettling dream where everything was dysfunctional and it was so weird. And now I am feeling so… strange." Tecna answered.

"I had a whack dream too." Musa said clenching her fingers into a fist. "It was about my mom. She kept saying she couldn't hear any music and then neither could I. She looked so sad and confused I just wanted to give her a big hug.

"Actually I had a horrible dream too." I admitted and everyone looked at me in shock. "In that everyone I knew that is my parents and you guys left me and I was all alone." I said as the images and words of that dream filled my head. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes but I controlled that.

"Oh Amber, we would never do that." Flora reassured giving me a side hug and others agreed. I didn't know why but them admitting this to me left me relieved.

"First Stella and now you three... This can't be just cause of the movie." Bloom said getting serious. I nodded. Kiko shivered on Bloom's shoulder and Troy curled onto my leg.

"Hello I was trying to tell you that." Stella interrupted. "What I felt was more than a dream. It was like something was watching me or crawling around my brain or something and now I am all tired and stuff."

"Mhmm… I agree with Stella. It's like some of my energy is drained." I agreed.

"It's nothing like that, its just cause we saw a scary movie." Musa disagreed.

Stella was ready with a reply when Flora interrupted us. "Wait hold on a sec guys."

"What is it? Do you sense something, Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Even more, I hear something." Flora informed. Suddenly Troy got up and looked at Kiko. Kiko then got off Bloom's shoulder and sat on Troy's back who just started making its way towards Flora and Bloom's room.

"Troy kiko, where are you both going?" Bloom called out but they ignored her.

"I think they are hearing what I'm hearing." Flora concluded and we followed them. "It's a girl's voice. She's calling onto us."

We went to the table where Mirta was kept cause kiko kept flailing his arms towards it and Troy kept barking. "They think its Mirta." Flora pointed out. "We don't know how to break Icy's spell…" Flora mumbled sadly.

"I think they want us to try anyways. Maybe if Mirta's reaching out to us." I said.

Flora extended her hands forwards ready to try on a spell. "Do it Flora." Bloom encouraged and Flora tried harder. And then the magic happened and Mirta was out on Flora's hand. She hadn't changed back but we could see her spirit or something like that.

"Flora it's a good thing you were able to contact me." Mirta started. "You guys were attacked by a nightmare gargoyle. It stole some of your magic. Icy must have sent it. What they do is they stir of your energy by giving you nightmares and then at your most terrified moment they drain some of your power." We all gasped at that. Before we could ask her something else she was gone.

It was later that afternoon when we decided to meet up and talk about the monster. We decided to meet outside in the park. "Maybe it's like a class assignment; send the nightmare monster to torment the fairies by Monday." Stella joked yet there was no humor in her voice. Maybe she didn't joke. But it sounded like a joke, right?

"I don't think so. Those witches have been targeting us since the start of the school year." Bloom said folding her arms over her chest thinking about yesterday.

"Why do you think that is?" Musa asked curiously.

"Well I don't know." She shrugged. "But I know this isn't a school related activity."

"I agree." I said.

"Bloom it sounds to me that you have a theory but you are just not saying what it is." Tecna frowned. Now that I see, Tecna's right. It looks as if Bloom's hiding something. I looked at her, trying to get into her mind but I was too weak.

"Yeah I do but it's…" Bloom said but looked unsure. Oh I want to know what she is thinking so I gave her an encouraging smile and it looked as if it worked. "Ok here's the thing you guys, this may sound totally self-centered and all but I just can't help feeling that the Trix are after me for some reason."

"Why would you think they are after you specifically?" I asked curiously trying to get her point of view.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I think this all has something to do with the truth about my past. I almost feel like maybe those witches know more about who I am then I do." She sounded so sad and there were almost tears in her eyes. I knew how it felt. To not know anything about what's going on in your life. That is what's happening to me right?

"It sounds to me that you're over thinking the situation." Stella said. "Not to steal you fire or anything Bloom but I think they are after me." I just looked at her shocked. I hope this doesn't end up in an argument.

"Stella, it's not a contest." Bloom countered.

"I know, I am only saying who got the worst nightmare last night." Stella stated raising her hands.

"It's not important who he is after." I interjected. "What's important is we put our heads together and figure out how to kick this thing's butt when he comes back tonight."

"Amber's right." Stella agreed.

"Right." Everyone agreed and we all giggled. "Hey where is Flora?" Stella asked as if realizing she is missing.

"She's in our room, trying to turn Mirta back to normal." Bloom answered pointing towards her room's window. "Did you guys hear her last night? She actually said 'I hate those witches.'" Bloom commented sadly.

"Soo…" Musa asked looking at her as if what's the big deal.

"I don't think I have ever heard Flora use the word hate before." I mumbled but they heard it.

"Exactly." Bloom said.

"Well I think the Trix might have driven her to the extreme edge." Stella stated not looking so concerned.

"Let's just hope our plan works tonight and we are able to defeat this monster gargoyle thing, right?" Bloom asked not actually expecting an answer. Cause she knew it was yes from everyone.

"Right." I mumbled under my breath.

Icy's POV:

"Tonight is gonna rule." I smirked and looked at my sisters. We were sitting in a triangle waiting for the fun to start.

"Totally. It's so fun fighting with a pixie that can't fight back." Stormy laughed wickedly.

"The fun part is just when they think their nightmares are over…" Darcy stated waiting for me to finish.

And I did. "Their real nightmare is going to begin." Laughing wickedly we all enjoyed our time planning on how to kick those fairies butt.

Amber's POV:

It was later that night and we were all pretending to sleep waiting for Troy and Kiko to give us the signal. After what felt like hours but was only minutes Troy came and gave me a signal by tugging on my bed sheet. Shooting out of the bed I ordered Troy to wake up the others. I quickly woke Stella up and we ran to open up the door. As soon as we opened it a large ugly horrendous monster stood infront of us. Stella screamed out in horror and all the other girls joined us in the hallway. "Its huge!" Musa and I gasped at the same time.

"My magic made it even larger!" Flora stated horrified.

"I think it's gonna pounce." Musa said.

"Alright guys it time for win." We all quickly transformed into our fairy forms ready to kick the monsters booty.

"You are about to feel the power of Solaria." Stella exclaimed sliding the ring off her finger and bouncing it in the air. She hit it with a fireball but it wasn't affected. Stella though seemed to be in a trance.

"Stella snap out of it." Musa cried shaking her violently.

"What happened to it? It got even bigger." I said shocked.

The monster took off running and we charged behind him. We surrounded it and tried to hit it but everyone looked drained. Bloom tried to attack him but she wasn't fighting back and he pushed her down. I growled at the monster and hit with hail storm, one of my most powerful spell, but it didn't work. Suddenly last night's nightmare was flashing infront of my eyes and I felt my powers weakening. Feeling a sudden pain in my head I fell down to the floor with a bam and a painful groan escaped my mouth. "Are you alright Amber." I heard Bloom ask and I just nodded still in some pain.

"Girls, get up." Flora said looking at us with worry.

"We are totally drained Flora, we can hardly move." Tecna remarked trying to get up using her hands. Looking at all my friends I felt anger burning inside me. I could feel each and every one of theirs tiredness and pain. I don't know how but I could. It was as if they were linked to me and I could feel what they are feeling. With a new found energy I got up. "I am fine. Let's teach that monster a lesson."

"Totally." Bloom agreed and then turned to Flora. "Where did the monster go?"

"Downstairs, let's go get him." Flora replied immediately. We were going to fly towards it but Stella interrupted.

"Let's take the express." And then she teleported us outside.

"Alright where is that thing?" Musa shouted angrily looking around. Suddenly I heard a growling sound from above and looked upwards. My eyes widened in horror and I quickly moved out.

"We found it." Stella exclaimed.

Musa gasped as she saw the monster was going to attack her. "Funky force field." She said and a lit up ball surrounded her. The monster though kept on hitting her. Tecna tried to attack it but missed. The monster threw Musa out and we all called her name.

It then turned to Tecna ready to attack her. "Tecna make a shield." I ordered.

"I am trying but… I don't have enough magic! I can't" Tecna too fell to the ground and we gasped. I joined Flora and Stella ready to teach this thing a lesson. But I don't know why I felt pain even though I wasn't hurt yet. It felt as if it was someone else's. We attacked it but it wasn't affected again.

Bloom moved to Tecna to see if she's okay and I went to Musa. "We are too weak to fight." Flora said tiredly. Bloom looked up and stared at us in the eye.

"We can't give up you guys, I know we can do it." Bloom shouted and I suddenly I felt a surge of positive energy flowing to me. As if it was giving strength. I am so confused. Am I feeling what my friends are feeling? I was cut off from my train of thoughts when a cold awful voice spoke.

"Aww… did you hear that witches? Bloom thinks they have a chance." Icy laughed evilly. Gosh I hate her. I have never hated anyone this much. Icy looked at Stella and Flora and caught them in a ice prism.

Bloom and I gave eachother a look and flew up to teach these ugly witches a lesson. But Darcy came infront of me Blocking Icy and Stormy. "You witch." I sneered. "Electric Bolts." I shot electric bolts at her but she dodged it and hit me with her spell. I fell to the ground my mind fuzzy for a second. But even through my fuzzy state I could see a green thing holding Bloom up and The Trix trying to attack her. Looking around I saw all my other friends unconscious. The monster then held Bloom with its tail and Icy laughed.

"Now we will take what's ours." Icy shouted happily. I tried to get up and shoot at them but was so weak, I could hardly move.

"What is this ruckus all about?" I heard a familiar voice. I almost burst in happy tears as I saw Miss Faragonda floating there in her nightie.

"Oh great!" Icy groaned and looked annoyed.

She hit the monster to control it and moved towards the witches. "I've had it with you three witches… Conjuring a nightmare gargoyle is far beyond an interschool prank! Icebreaker." She said and Flora and Stella were released from the ice cage. They fell to the ground, unconscious. She hit the monster and it growled. I sat up on the ground the fuzziness fading. "Amber and Bloom help me. Consider it training." I shook my head and shot it with my most powerful spell. "That's the ticket, keep firing." We obeyed her and did as she told. After a few hits and a spell from Miss. F. we defeated the horrendous monster. "We did it." Miss F. smiled and flew up to the witches who started backing away. "Now as for you witches, you've invaded Alfea for the last time. Get back here young ladies."

"Yeah right," Icy mocked, "Later." And then they disappeared. What a bunch of cowards.

"Will someone explain to me what was this all about?" Miss Faragonda asked as we struggled to stand up.

"The witches sent that monster to weaken our powers…" Bloom said as we all stood up.

"And then they showed up and attacked us." I finished for her.

"Sorry we let them knock us around." Stella apologized fearfully. "You're not gonna fail us, right?"

"We tried our best." Flora added her voice queering.

"Don't be silly," Miss F. waved it off, "A nightmare gargoyle bested an entire senior class when I was a student."

Kiko came up next to Musa's leg and looked around bravely. "I know you would have fought it if you could Kiko." Musa laughed and I joined in as Troy licked my face with happiness and making sure I was okay.

"Professor Griffin will be hearing from the magix council, they'll see to it that she punishes those witches, for good this time." Miss F. informed and we all sighed happily.

Icy's POV:

I am so angry right now! We almost had the dragon fire. If that stupid old headmistress hadn't showed up, we would be ruling the world! "Ugh! I can't believe it! We were this close! The dragon fire was in our hands." I shouted in frustration. "I am seriously upset."

"Yeah well, atleast the weather's kinda nice tonight." Stormy said referring to the storm.

"Be quiet." Darcy growled.

"Excuse me I am just trying to look at the dark side of things." Stormy argued.

"Yeah well some of us don't feel…" She was cut off by the thunderous voice of Miss. Griffin.

"Where have you three been?" She growled.

"Well um we were just out for a late night…" I tried to make up a lie but was cut off again.

"Silence. That was a rhetorical question; I know exactly where you've been." She said.

"Oh…" Stormy said stupidly.

"I warned you a hundred times when you wreck havoc not to get caught." She stated angrily.

"I know." I agreed bowing my head in shame. "It's not going to happen…" But she wouldn't let me finish yet again.

"I said silence." I clenched my teeth when she screamed again. "I am tire of being trunk by Faragonda and having this school embarrassed because you can't get it together! You're hereby kicked out of this school." This announcement made us gasp in shock and surprise. "Now get out of my sight." She disappeared right after that making me groan in annoyance.

"Those pixie losers and all of them will pay." I said shaking with anger and my sisters were shaking too. As I stomped away from our ex-school my head made plans to defeat those losers for good.

A/N

Thanks for reading! Please comment it makes me feel good and encourages me to write further! It just takes a minute.

Thank you so much for all your support.

P.S. Whose you favorite Specialist?

Mine is Sky and Brandon. Well I love all of them but these two are my all time fav…

Bye! Love yall

Rishu

.


	17. Chapter 17: The Royal Heartbreak

Chapter 17: The Royal Heartbreak

3rd Person's:

At the Red Fountain School, Saladin and Codatorta were discussing happily about the upcoming function and how their students were performing amazingly. They were going to perform their best as the Royal Families from Eraklyon, Saphreaphro and Icora were going to attend the function.

Amber's POV:

"Stella, how much time do you spend on your hair every day?" I asked looking up from the book I was reading currently. I was sitting on my bed, my legs folded and Bloom was applying some green stuff on Stella's hair.

"Ask not what I do for my hair darling; ask what my hair does for me." Stella replied cheekily.

"So what is this stuff?" Bloom asked curiously.

"It's a magical formula, three minutes and her hair will shine like glass." I smirked. I used to put that stuff on her hair before and she told me the exact same thing.

"Cool." Bloom said not seeming as interested as before. I frowned at this.

"Is something wrong?" Stella questioned noticing her mood.

"I am just kinda bummed." Bloom sighed with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"You have that look on your face." I said pointing. Being her best friend for like years I could understand her every expression. "Its Brandon isn't it?"

She looked momentarily shocked that I understood it. "He said he would call but he never did. And the day of the Royals is tomorrow."

"Now that I think about it, Dylan hasn't called either after the cloudtower incident." My frown deepened as I said that. "It's like he is trying to avoid me."

"He didn't invite you?" Stella asked Bloom.

"Nope he didn't." Bloom replied so sadly that I felt bad for her. She kept the brush and sat on Stella's bed.

"The solutions to both your problems are simple." Stella said turning around picking up our phones. "Bloom you just have to coax the invite out of him. Amber, why don't you call? I mean you could get invited too." She winked.

I just shook my head at her suggestion but Bloom seemed interested. "Huh! Coax it out? How do I do that?"

"You call him."Stella said simply.

"But what am I supposed to say to him?" Bloom asked stiffly.

"First comment on weather and then start dropping hints and just be casual." Stella advised.

"I could try…" Bloom said, "Or I could just drop him a text."

"Ah-ah, he needs to hear your lovely voice. And Amber you better call Dylan too." Stella warned and I sighed. She started walking out the door and Bloom and I stopped her at the same time.

"Where are you going? We need emotional support." Bloom said dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

"You both have eachother and you both will be dandy." Stella winked walking to the bathroom.

"We can wait." I shrugged trying to procrastinate the call.

"Nuh uh call him." She smiled and exited the room. I sighed and looked at a nervous Bloom.

"You call first." I said.

"Okay." Bloom said.

She mumbled some encouraging words to herself and dialed Brandon's number. "Put it on speaker." I whispered and she smiled. I know it sounds creepy but we did that every time. Whenever Bloom's boyfriend called on earth we used to put it on speaker and listened to his dorky comments. And it also gave us some confidence to talk to him.

"Hello." Brandon picked up.

"Hey," Bloom said nervousness clear in her voice, "How about this weather?"

"He-ey, is it you Bloom?" Brandon asked and he sounded nervous too. I smirked.

"It's me… Have you happened to notice how nice the weather has been the last few days?" Bloom spoke, her hands shaking due to nervousness.

"Uh it's nice."

"Uh if you think this is nice, wait until tomorrow. I hear it will be nice and sunny all day long." Bloom spoke trying to drop hints.

"Uh that's good to know." I just shook my head. He doesn't get the hint. Or is he purposely trying to… But why would he do that?

"Ohh yeah, it promises to be a nice little day," Bloom continued loosening up a little and walking towards the window, "It will be perfect for the thing you guys are doing tomorrow, what was that again?"

"Oh just the day of the Royals." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Riiight… it should be a fun day! I have never been…" Beep. She was cut off by a beep. "What was that?"

"My call waiting. I should probably get that." He replied. Beep. "Talk to later." And then he hung up.

"Uh!" Bloom gawked at her phone. "That was so lame."

"It's okay Bloom…" I said rubbing her shoulders to give her comfort.

"It's your turn now." Bloom said smiling sadly at me.

I groaned but picked my phone and dialed his number nervously. The ring started and after 4 rings he picked up. "Hello." He spoke and I froze. Damn I should have thought the talk through. "Amber will you speak something?" He asked again and I sighed.

"Hi." I replied and smiled a little nervously. "How are you? It's been a while isn't it?"

"Hmm." He hummed showing how least interested he was in talking to me. Suddenly anger started boiling up in me. I am so stupid and he is so stupid. This is so stupid.

"Right… sorry if I am wasting your time, you probably don't have time to talk to some random girl." I gritted out angrily and Bloom started at me in shock.

"It's not that Am…" But before he could finish I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

"Soo… did you both talk?" Stella asked entering the room after washing her hair.

"I wish I didn't." I mumbled under my breath and Stella looked at me in confusion.

"He beeped me Stella. Ugh." Bloom finally replied.

"He beeped you? I'll call Sky and ask about it. I am sure Brandon didn't mean to diss you like that." Stella smiled trying to encourage her.

"Uh I don't know about that." Bloom sighed.

"And I am sure Dylan meant to diss me like that!" I said frustrated. "He is so stupid I feel like slapping him." I sighed and looked away as tears burned in my eyes. I am a fool. I shouldn't have started liking a guy on the first hand.

Dylan's POV:

I looked down at my phone in shock and then sighed. Its better this way. She should stay away from me, cause when she comes to know the truth about me, she will hate me. I walked into Timmy's dorm to ask for some advice and saw Brandon.

"I feel terrible." He groaned. "Bloom called me and I was totally cold."Looks like I am not the one keeping secrets. "Timmy, I don't know how I'm gonna pull off this weekend."

"Looks like I am not the only one. Thanks for the support." I sighed taking a seat on Timmy's bed.

"Oh come on bro your problem is not as bad as mine." Brandon rolled his blue eyes and I just shook my head.

"The grass always looks greener on the other side." I mumbled but Brandon smartly chose to ignore me.

"Hey you both will be fine." Timmy reassured smiling.

"Diaspro is coming." Brandon complained and I made a face. She is a stuck up witch. Atleast Celeste's better.

"Uh-oh." Timmy reacted.

"Yeah and all I can think about is, Bloom." Brandon continued still frowning. "I need help."

"Alrightie. There must be a logical solution." Timmy replied pushing his glasses up. "A rational approach." I almost laughed at the expression on Brandon's face. Well not to be mean but Timmy is not at all the right person to ask a solution for a problem in your love life. The guy himself is clueless in that subject.

"I know, I've got it!" Timmy exclaimed happily and I waited for him to answer and so did Brandon. "Get outta town as fast as you can."

Brandon's jaw just touched the floor. I hardly controlled my laugh. One glare from Brandon and I sobered up. I shouldn't laugh at him when I in the same mess.

"Oh come on dude." Brandon growled scowling.

"I think we should just keep a low profile tomorrow." I suggested.

"Yeah now go call Bloom and apologize." Timmy ordered and Brandon nodded. "You do the same Dylan."

I just shook my head in denial. "No way. She hung up on me and she won't understand my problem. No use." I said getting up from the bed and stretching. "Thanks for the advise anyways, I will figure something out." I muttered and started walking out to practice some of my skills when I saw Brandon facing Riven with a scowl.

"You're so pathetic; you're getting all worked up over a girl like Bloom." Riven smirked and then his eyes fell on me as I approached them. Oh not me. I am so not in the mood. "Look at Dylan and learn something from him. He ditched that Amber as soon as he came to know she was just like Bloom."

"What do you mean?" I asked through clenched teeth trying to keep my cool. They way he spoke of Amber just made me mad.

"Why would you even want to be seen with those pixies? Everybody knows Amber and Bloom tried to hook up with all the guys in Red Fountain." Riven taunted and my patience snapped. How dare he speak about them like that? Especially Amber. I was going to punch him in his stupid face but Brandon punched him in the stomach first as they were standing closer. But Riven being Riven kicked sky in the face.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath and punched Riven in his face. He was about to hit me back but I dodged it by jumping up and doing a clean back flip in the process kicking his back and making him stumble. He walked up towards Brandon and straddled him trying to punch him. Sky flipped the over and was about to hit back when Sky interrupted.

"Guys break it off." Sky said pulling Brandon away from Riven. I walked up to them and smirked at Riven which kinda ticked him off. I know he is angry because he couldn't hurt a strand of my hair. "Brandon, take it easy, are you alright." Sky asked.

"Yeah." Brandon grunted.

"Are you alright Dylan?" Sky asked looking me up and down and I just smiled at him. As if this prick could hurt me.

"How about you Riven? Are you alright?" Sky asked walking up to Riven and keeping his hands on his shoulder. In response the dog just pushed Sky's hand away and growled. "Hey, you have so much tude! What's your problem Riven?" Sky snapped angrily.

"What's your problem?" Riven narrowed his eyes.

"I hope I draw you in sword and shield combat tomorrow." He continued still pissed.

"Bring it on." Riven challenged. "I'll so wipe you out."

A clearing of throat brought us out of the fighting stance. "Gentlemen Gentlemen," Professor Saladin's voice made us straighten. "Tomorrow is an important day for all of us here. Important people are coming and I only expect your best behavior."

"Yes Sir." We all replied instantly standing in attention, except for Riven.

"Riven," he called and Riven just gave an attitude filled 'yes sir', "The program is essential tomorrow, don't attempt to settle this in the field." But doesn't he know that Riven never listens to anyone?

Amber's POV:

We had gone to Flora and told her our problem. Well before Flora could suggest anything, Stella had already come up with a solution. "Tecna we need a map of Red Fountain." Flora said as we entered Tecna and Musa's room.

"Sure," was Tecna's immediate reply, "are you going tomorrow?"

"We're sneaking in." Stella declared and sat in Musa's bed.

"So, Sky didn't send an invite?" Musa asked totally shocked.

"Neither did Brandon." Bloom butted in folding her hands and looking annoyed.

"And Sky's phone parents are gonna be there." Flora informed.

"They are actually the guests of honor along with the royal families of Saphreaphro and Icora." Stella added.

"Saphreaphro? Isn't it one of the largest and strongest worlds in the magic universe?" Tecna questioned earning a nod from Stella. Oh! Even Eraklyon is one of the Strongest and Icora isn't weak either. This has to be grande if such important people are coming.

"I am not sure about this guys..." I said. "It's not right."

"Yeah. Maybe I should stay here tomorrow." Bloom agreed.

"But you both wanna go." Stella whined.

"I guess I do." Bloom said playing with her fingers.

"But I don't want to." I said stomping my foot like kid. "I don't even want to see the arrogant good for noting jerk's face." I said looking away and huffing.

"Oh come on Amber we know you wanna know the reason he dissed you like that." Stella said narrowing her eyes daring me to deny her.

"Yeah I do." I finally gave in.

"Then you shouldn't let a little detail like an invitation stop you." Stella smiled encouraging s.

"Well if you say so…" Bloom gave in and we all agreed. Well I did it reluctantly but did. Afterall I wanna know whether he is bipolar.

The next day we were standing infront of the Red Fountain gate. "Ladies, may I see your tickets?" A senior with violetish hair asked us and we all grinned at him nervously.

"Oh hey there!" Bloom greeted.

"Your shoelaces are untied." I said when he looked down I told them to run and they happily complied. We ran as fast as we could as the senior was hot on our heels. After a while we finally lost the guy but looked like Bloom and I got separated from our group too.

As we were walking we heard an announcement and could see stilettos of people walking. "He is the top graduate from the biggest and most honorable royal school in his kingdom. A great King with kind heart, wise knowledge and amazing leadership qualities. She is a great woman with a beauty no one can define and heart everyone loves. There is no one who doesn't love this queen and worships her. She has shown her talent in dancing and is a successful dancer. They both have donated a lot to many orphanages and stepped forward to help the unlucky. Ladies and Gentlemen please rise to welcome the King and Queen of Saphreaphro." As we walked a tall man who looked to be in his late forties walked in. Even though he was old he looked fit and handsome. His hair was bluish with some of them turning a little grayish. The royal crown on his head reminded everyone he was a King. He had deep blue eyes and a smile on his face. He was dressed in a royal outfit with gold jewelries and rings. The lady besides him was indeed the most beautiful I have ever seen. She was a little short yet amazing looking. Her blonde hair flowed flawlessly down her waist and the Tiara on her head adorned her face. Her violet eyes were shining brightly. She was too wearing a royal outfit with amazing and beautiful accessories. Even though they were King and Queen their eyes held no pride but only happiness and contentment. There were some guards in red uniforms walking besides them.

.

. /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fg03. .com%2Fkf%2FHTB1fquUJVXXXXcWXXXXq6xXFXXXd% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fw% &docid=Xap7xkLBbZoINM&tbnid=c33BaOu3QPsYWM%3A&w=800&h=800&bih=643&biw=1360&ved=0ahUKEwiI7KGdl_3NAhWHsY8KHajdCCIQMwg9KA0wDQ&iact=mrc&uact=8

The announcer then announced the King and Queen of Icora. A tall skinny man with light brown hair and beard on his face and blue eyes entered with a tall skinny woman with blue eyes and short brown hair walking beside him. They too had a set of green uniformed guards around them.

Lastly the announcer announced the presence of King and Queen of Eraklyon. A short big bellied man with dark brown hair and beard entered the hallway. He too was in a royal outfit but his face lacked the smile the Kings before him carried. The queen besides was a red head and had green eyes. She was pretty and had a small smile on her face. Her hair was up in a bun and a bow held her hair back.

As we walked and watched the Royal couples in amazement we bumped into two people making all of us fall down. I bumped into a black haired girl with blue eyes. She was beautiful and had a grey sparkly dress. She stood up and gave me a small smile and held out her hand for me. I smiled and took her hand. "You little squirette, you ruined my entrance." A girl spoke from below rubbing her hand on her head. She had wavy pale blonde hair, citron orange/amber eyes and medium to tan skin. She wore a red-and-ivory corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wore a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel.

.

Suddenly a photo hologram of Brandon popped up on the device she was holding. What was she doing with the photo hologram of Brandon? "Hey, what are you doing with the photo hologram of Brandon?" Bloom voiced out my question as the girl stood up dusting off her dress.

"Who do you think you are?" The girl growled, "Don't you dare question me. I'll have you fired faster than you can say sorry your highness."

"It's okay Diaspro, let's just go." Her companion told and took her hand. Diaspro just gave us a disgusted look, picked up the photo hologram and walked away with the black haired girl. But not before telling us that we were a disgrace to servants and total losers.

"That's Icy!" Bloom exclaimed. "And the other girl might be Darcy."

"No Bloom," I denied immediately, "they are not the Trix."

"They are Amber!" Bloom countered angrily. "Didn't you see how she called us a loser? She has to be Icy and she must have come here to attack us, or worse Brandon."

"No Bloom! The other girl was sweet and amazing. She was anything but Darcy."

"She might be acting!" Bloom replied stubbornly. Gosh she is too stubborn. "You gotta help me Ambs we have defeat them this time."

"Bu-" I wasn't able to finish cause Bloom cut me off.

"Come on Amber I am sure they are Icy and Darcy, you have to trust me." Bloom gave me her infamous puppy look and I gave in.

After a few minutes Bloom walked up to the two girls who I think are not the witches but I think I should trust Bloom this time. "I have a message for the princesses." Bloom said bowing and forcing up a smile.

Bloom passed on a pink note to the black haired girl who read it and gave an unreadable expression. "The press wants to see us?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Diaspro on her left looked pleased with this and quickly stood up walking to the King of Eraklyon. The black haired girl did the same with the King of Icora.

"I'll escort you top the press box your highness." Bloom offered. The black haired girl nodded with a tender smile which made me again doubt Bloom's accusation.

As soon as Bloom entered with the two princesses in the hallway I was standing in, she spelled the guard to sleep. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Diaspro scowled while the Black-haired just stood there shocked.

"Oh come on, Icy. I am so onto your trick." Bloom growled anger taking over her features.

"Oh dear not another crazy stalker fan!" Diaspro stated irritated.

"I don't know if you're here to hurt Brandon or just ruin the day of the Royals, but I am going to stop you." Bloom scrunched her eyebrows in determination.

"Look we don't know what you're talking about but we could help you if you tell us your problem." The Black haired offered kindly.

"Oh drop the act Darcy." Bloom sneered.

Why do I have a feeling that they are not the witches! "Get out of my way, crazy stalkers!" Diaspro ordered but Bloom defied.

She transformed into her fairy form and attacked Diaspro with a fireball. The girl besides her was just shocked and had a worried expression on her face.

Stella's POV:

We were standing infront of a door looking out at the show and enjoying it. The guys were doing great but it looked as if Riven had started a fight with Brandon. Suddenly Brandon fell down and Sky went running to him. Oh my darling Prince Sky. It looked as if the things had heated between Riven and the guys but Dylan alerted them about the dragon show. The show started but looked as if Riven had some tricks up his sleeves as he was messing with Brandon and Dylan's dragon making them furious. But it looked like they were smarter because they defeated him and humiliated him. But I am sure there is more coming.

Amber's POV:

"I am going to teach you a lesson and proper behavior." Diaspro stated removing her cape and transforming into a… fairy? Her outfit changed to dress with an ivory bodice and a red skirt. She had maroon boots, and a red bracelet and hair piece. Her wings were maroon with red tips. She also wore a headband that was decorated with jewels.

. /winx/images/c/c5/Diaspro_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/185?cb=20160623042012&format=webp

"That's a good imitation of a fairy Icy, but you're not fooling me." Bloom stated flying up.

"Wait Bloom," I called, "She is not Icy. Just stop it."

But she wasn't listening to me and attacked Diaspro who dodged it and ran towards Bloom holding her legs. They cursed at eachother and growled. She made a purple ring which wound around Bloom and restricted her from movements. It was clearly hurting her. "Enough! Even if you're not Icy, you're being a witch!" I snapped and transformed into my fairy form. I quickly freed Bloom and hit Diaspro with an electric bolt.

"Celeste, help me!" Diaspro shouted desperately which seemed to have snapped her companion out of the daze.

She nodded quickly and transformed too. She had a beautiful fairy form with her outfit in contrast with gold and sparkly grey. Her wings were gold and her hair was left open falling in waves. She flew to her friend and made a gold shield. "Just tell us what you want, we don't wanna fight!" The girl shouted pleadingly as if to solve the matters.

"Oh Celeste they are pathetic. Let me teach them a lesson!" Diaspro flew out of the shield and hit Bloom with a Red energy ball pushing her to the ground. I let out a growl and sent another lightning bolt her way making a perfect shot. Suddenly I felt a kick like thing on my left waist and looked over my shoulder to see Celeste attacking me. We fought eachother till Bloom's patience snapped. She was so angry that I felt her glowing red and then there was the explosion. When I opened my eyes and let my shield down I opened my eyes to see us in the middle of the field.

"Bloom!" I heard Brandon's surprised voice.

Bloom and Diaspro were a little farther than Celeste and I. "Amber! Celeste!" I heard Dylan and looked at him shocked.

"Oh thank God Dy you're here." Celeste shouted and flew to Dylan and hugged him. "I don't know why her and her friend is me a witch!"

"What?" He looked shocked and looked at me.

"But Dylan, how do you know her!" I asked flabbergasted. She was a princess and Dylan told me he was just a normal guy from some world.

"Obviously he knows her." Diaspro interrupted scowling. I saw Bloom on the floor crying and frowned. "He is Prince Dylan of Saphreaphro and she is his fiancée! Just like I am Prince Sky's!"

The shock and hurt which overcame me gave a huge blow to my heart. "Wh-what?" I stuttered looking at the couple. They looked perfect with eachother. I was stupid, so damn stupid! Tears trailed down my cheeks and hurt blinded me. I looked at Bloom and saw Brandon, or rather Prince Sky, attempting to talk to him to explain himself. What broke my heart more was Dylan didn't even move forward to comfort me, to talk to me. He just stared, an unreadable expression on his face. "I hate you Dylan! You're the worst person to ever enter my life!" I seethed with so much hatred that he flinched. What surprised me was Celeste was having a guilty expression instead of the smug grin Diaspro carried. But I ignored it and went to Bloom hugging her. I understood her pain.

"Squire, over here now!" we heard the booming voice of King of Eraklyon and we looked up. We were shocked when we saw, Sky err I mean Brandon run towards the King and kneel down with 'my lord'. Oh no, Stella. She will be furious! He shouted at him and all the Royal families left. I looked at Dylan one last time and flew away.

That day afterwards we got a lot of shouting from our headmistress. They were going to see what they could do with our case till then our powers were diluted 50%. She also informed us that we were going to have a new roommate arriving soon this night and the empty room will go to her. This kinda made us happy since we will have a new friend atleast.

"So Brandon and Sky switched identities before entering school?" Tecna asked shocked and sad. We were lying in my and Stella's room. I laid on my bed tears threatening to spill. My only true love, Troy, laid besides me licking my face trying to cheer me up.

As we talked to eachother trying to cheer one another we heard a bang from outside. She must be the new girl. We walked out to greet our new roomie. But as soon as she lifted her face and smiled, mine fell, hers followed too. "You!" I said angrily. "Why are you here? Haven't you caused enough trouble in my life?" I asked angrily tears of anger and frustration running down my cheeks.

"Look I have to say something. Please listen." Celeste tried to say but I just ignored her and walked out of there but watched through the door gaps. Others followed too and no one greeted her. She sighed and picked up her bags walking to her room and locking it. I went to my bed silently and lied on my bed with my dog curled besides me. As I fell asleep the last image I saw was of hauntingly beautiful violet eyes with a mysterious emotion shining in them.


	18. Chapter 18: Senior Witches go to Earth

Chapter 18: Senior Witches Go to Earth.

Celeste's POV:

I sighed as I saw everyone walk away after giving me a hard look. But most of all I couldn't forget the look in Amber's eyes. She hated me, I could see it. And why wouldn't she? Picking up my bags I walk to my room and place them on the floor. I lay down on my bed thinking about what happened today. In order of saving myself I broke my best friend's heart.

Oh sorry for the rudeness. I am Princess Celeste of Icora and fairy of dance and rhythms. My parents are sweetest according to me. They gave me all the privileges and gave me the freedom everyone craves. I had many friends but my best friend was Dylan whom I met at a royal family dinner. He is amazingly funny and caring, always putting others before himself. Even though my parents gave me all the freedom they wanted me to marry Dylan and so did his parents. I was elated at first but then my mind changed. It was that night my life changed and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to escape this marriage but there is no way out. Both our parents are stubborn and want the union to take place.

Only if I could explain this to those girls, they would understand me. But will they ever give me a chance? With that thought in my mind I fell asleep.

Dylan's POV:

I stared at the photo frame with sad eyes. It was picture of my parents and younger sister. I am only doing this for them. I broke her heart for them and I will never forgive myself for that. But I am stupid. I should have stayed away. I knew before I saw her that I am destined to be with Celeste. I should have known but my traitorous heart just wanted Amber.

I wish by some miracle atleast I can explain Amber the situation. I sighed as the look she gave me came infront of my eyes. She looked so broken and angry. I betrayed her trust. I knew that she was starting to grow feelings for me. The phone calls were a proof. I wish I had pushed her away the first day I saw her. But it was hard. Her beauty personality and everything attracted me to her. I let a tear escape my eyes but cried no more. I am a man and I'll solve this mishap whatever it takes. I'll have Amber in my arms! With a new found determination I let sleep overtake my senses.

Amber's POV:

It was the next day and Bloom had called a meeting in the park. "So what's up B?" Musa asked curiously.

"Let's wait for Stella." Bloom suggested a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well where is she?" I asked looking around.

"From my calculations she is always 14.5 minutes late which means she will arrive… now." Tecna said pointing and true to her words Stella came. She was huffing and puffing as if she ran all the way over here. Maybe she did.

"That's very impressive!" Flora stated really impressed.

"I am here…" Stella said still trying to catch her breath.

"I am glad you made it." Bloom told her tone taking a serious turn. I frowned. Why do I have a bad feeling?

Stella leaned on to Tecna for some support and breathed. "Sorry, I lost track of time. I was color coordinating my notebooks with my pens. It makes outfit selection more manageable."

"Stella, Bloom has something really important to tell us." Tecna informed making Stella straighten.

Bloom looked down her expression changing to one of guilt and sadness. "I called you here to apologize to you guys. I should've listened to Amber. She stopped me so many times. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, everybody makes mistakes." Flora reassured in her sweet voice.

"But I got you into serious trouble. Maybe it's best if I leave Alfea."Bloom declared. We all gasped and looked at her in shock.

"No way!" Stella said. "You've no idea how much we'd miss you. I've caused plenty of trouble and you've always stood by me so don't even think about it! You're staying."

"Yeah," Flora agreed, "We'll all get through this together, and that's what friends are for."

"She's right Bloom." Musa added. "All for one and one for all, that's the way we roll."

"Do you have any idea what's the probability of finding a friend as amazing as you?" Tecna asked.

"You guys are being so nice to me, I honestly feel like I don't deserve it. Just think about it you girls could get expelled because of what I did at Red fountain." Bloom countered.

"No we won't get expelled. We are meant to be here, it's our destiny." Flora declared confidently.

"Yeah, well lately I have been thinking whether its mine." Bloom mumbled and that's when my anger snapped.

"Stop it Bloom," I shouted angrily and everyone stared at me in shock but I continued, "Are you even hearing yourself as you speak. Why are you doing this? Just over some guy. Brandon or Sky whatever the hell his name is doesn't deserve you. Why are you punishing YOURSELF and US just for him! Even I've gotten my heart broken." My voice cracked at that and a tear fell from my eyes. "But am I leaving? No because I know this is the place where we belong! This is the place for us and no one should decide where we belong. I know you are making this decision because you're hurt by Sky but why are you hurting yourself more! Just stand up and face the situation instead of running away!" I was breathing hard as I said that and tears were rolling down my cheeks. When I saw that Bloom just looked down and didn't react I huffed. "Fine, be like that! But if you leave I'll never talk to you." I exclaimed earning a gasp from her. After which I ran away and to my room falling onto my bed. Troy instantly came to me and whimpered at my sadness licking my face to cheer me up. But nothing could do it, so I buried my head into his fur and cried till my tears dried. Atleast he is one Best Friend who will never leave me.

Bloom's POV:

I sighed while pulling my red suitcase out and setting it on the bed. I knew Amber was right. I should stay and fight but how do I? She is stronger than me, surviving this humiliation, but it's too much for me. It feels as if everything is going wrong. I feel so bad for hurting Amber. We have been best friends since we were in diapers and have become like sisters. Amber is the type of girl who is outspoken and reserved at the same time. She will be really bold, happy and filled with positive energy when with her friends but in public she's shy and doesn't speak her mind and rather keeps her feelings to herself. She will never hurt anyone and she is also the most selfless person I have ever met. I know she needed me now too, after what Dylan did. I still remember the day she got the information about her parents. I had consoled her that time, but it feels as if I need some suggestions myself too. Maybe mom can help me.

Kiko stared at me in confusion as I threw my clothes in the suitcase. "We are going home kiko." I spoke trying to get whatever's on my mind, out. "I got my friends in trouble, I made a fool of myself infront of the whole community and now I am the laughing stock of magix. Brandon hasn't bothered to call either." I huffed when I remembered he isn't Brandon. "And his name isn't even Brandon, its Prince Sky." I mumbled petting Kiko's head. I sighed sadly. "The more I thing about it, I feel that maybe I shouldn't come back. Mom will know what to do." I got up and walked towards the door where the girls sat. Musa was listening to music, Flora was reading a book, Stella was painting her nails, Tecna looked busy on the computer and Amber just sat on the couch while petting and talking to try. "I am sure they will understand if I don't say goodbye." I mumbled closing back the door and walking back into our room.

I extended my hand and muttered some spell to extend the vines on Flora's tree so it could take us down without anybody knowing. I sat on a branch and called kiko who jumped in my arms and we reached down. Running out of the school and catching the bus to Magix I let the happy memories replay into my mind. As walked through the roads of Magix I realized how much I will miss his place and the girls. Once again heaving a long sad sigh I walk to the station and head back to Earth.

When I reached home I told my parents what's wrong and even though they didn't show it, I knew they were extremely sad and worried. When I went to ride my bike Mitzi insulted me but I ignored it. But I just want to be back, but how can I? I don't fit there. Looking out of the window I sighed wondering where my life will lead me now.

Stormy's POV:

As I stood by the window gazing outside I saw the looser Bloom walking past it with her dumb bunny and suitcase in her hand. I quickly started following her and saw that she entered the station and transported to the awful planet Earth. Running to Icy and Darcy I chuckled darkly as I thought of how we can finally work our plan.

"I followed her and saw she went back home." I informed my sisters. They both looked shocked. "And she had this look on her face, she was all depressed." I added rolling my eyes.

"Come on girls, we are going to planet Earth!" Icy said standing up and grinning enthusiastically.

"Wait, what are we going to pack?" Darcy asked.

"Just your toothbrush and your whisperian crystals." She said and I looked up to her, trying to see through her plan. "With her fairy friends there to hold her hand she'll be easy picking."

"The dragon fire is finally going to be ours." Darcy stated and I smirked. I will be the strongest witch in the whole universe.

Amber's POV:

Suddenly I got a feeling and my hands froze on Troy's fur. It was the kind of feeling that created sadness and dread in me. I felt sad. I don't know why. And I knew this was not my feelings I was feeling. Maybe it was the girls? But they are all here and I could see by their expression that they are not as sad as I have the feel right now. And then I realized! Jumping up from my position I look at the girls with anxiety and fright. "Where is Bloom?" I asked my voice wavering.

"What?" Stella asked looking around. We all ran into her room and searched for her. Flora opened their closet and Bloom's clothes were gone. Damnmit! Without thinking we ran in Miss F's office to get the permission to go to Earth.

"I can't let you go; with your powers diminished it will be far too dangerous!" Miss Faragonda said in a strict voice. "It's out of the question."

"But we're worried." Flora muttered.

"I understand but I cannot give you permission to leave the school grounds under any circumstances." She said pushing up her glasses. My blood boiled at that. What's wrong with me? Why do I get angry on everything now a days? I am normally a very calm girl but these days I am having a lot of mood swings. I am so confused. We argued with her but she was being stubborn.

As soon as we left the office I ran to my room. I packed some of my stuffs and snuck out of the school. I don't care if I get expelled. I have to find Bloom. I am having a bad feeling, as if something wrong is going to happen. Something terrible. And till I don't find Bloom I can't rest.

I was on the doorstep of the house when I heard Bloom. "Amber!" Bloom exclaimed and ran up to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back just as tight and sighed as I realized she is safe.

"Don't you ever do that? Why would you leave, you dork? You are stubborn aren't you? Do you know how worried we were?" I bombarded her with questions and she looked down guiltily.

"Look Ambs-" Bloom started but I cut her off.

"No, you are coming back with me, no matter what!" I said crossing my hands over my chest and glaring at her.

"We will discuss this in home." Bloom sighed and twisted the door knob to open the door. The sight infront of us brought a gasp out of both of us. Mike was hanging upside down from a wine, Vanessa looked horrified as the Knut stood behind her holding her captive and the three witches were standing there with smirk on their face.

"What are you doing here?" Stormy growled and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh come on Stormy we can handle the weakling, but Bloom you have something that belongs to us, and we are here to take it back." Icy said fixing her gaze on Bloom. I frowned at that. "We want your power and we are going to take it from you, unless you are going to hand it over."

"Never!" Bloom said angrily.

"Then you'll have to deal with Knut," The ogre roared as Icy continued, "he is new and improved and has been working out." I wanted to laugh but it got caught in my throat when the yellow beast came running towards us and threw us outside the house. A pained groan escaped my lips as my sides made contact with the concrete floor. We sat up and the ogre came and tried to crush Bloom but she moved away at the nick of the time.

"It's winx time." We both exclaimed and transformed and flew up. That was when I realized that we were not as powerful as before. Our half the power is gone! "I don't care if you're buff or not! You're dreaming if you think you can take me down." I boasted arrogantly and flew away from the smelly creature as Bloom shot him with a fire ball.

"We are so not renewing his gym membership," Icy commented coming out, "As for you Bloom, you're over."

"No you're over!" I said and shot her with my most powerful lightning bolt I could manage. It hit her on her arm and I smirked. But it soon fell when I saw that it hardly affected her and made her all the more angry.

"And you little fairy wont interrupt us." Icy growled glaring at. "I am sure Stormy can take you."

With widened eyes Bloom and I flew in opposite directions. Stormy was following me sending electric bolts to my way but I successfully dodged it. Thanks to Miss Faragonda's lesson. I flew as fast as I could and kept sending ice darts in her directions. I was flying when I suddenly almost flew into Bloom and the three witches came together. "She is not listening to us and giving her powers we are destined to have." Icy growled angrily, "But maybe she will be a good girl and listen to her parent." They disappeared after that.

"Listen to her parents?" Bloom asked giving me a confused look. A horrified look graced our face as soon as the meaning of the words dawned on us. We flew as fast as we could to Bloom's house. But we were too late. I was shocked and almost scared to see Mike and Vanessa tied up together a dark pit open below them.

"Just in time to see your parents disappear." Icy smirked and my eyes were on fire. All I felt was boiling hot anger.

"Dad!" Bloom cried.

"Bloom help." Her dad responded, fear evident in her voice.

"You better let them go Icy, right this minute." I said angrily a purple ball already forming in my palms.

"We are gonna flush her parents down the vortex toilet unless we get her power." Stormy replied looking smug. I just wanted to slap her with an iron bar.

"I am warning you let them go! This is between you and me!" Bloom warned looking just as angry as me.

"Pull the handle." Icy ordered and the next thing we know her parents were falling.

"No." Bloom and I together went down the portal. I can't lose them. I have already lost my first ones, not them. It took all my strength to reach them and we pulled them out. As soon as we came out I was huffing for breath.

"You look tired, have a seat." Icy shot us with an ice ball and we all went flying to the floor. My sides ached with pain but I put it aside for the time being.

"You're up Darcy." Darcy shot Bloom with her psychic powers and sent her flying to the wall. Stormy was next. It hurt to see her like that but the pain wasn't allowing me to get up.

"Stop it." I said and was about to shoot them when Darcy shot me hard making me fall. I groaned as pain exploded every nerve of my body. And then I felt a pain in my head. It was terrible. It was as if my powers were leaving me. As if they didn't want to show up. I tried creating a small energy ball, but it was as if I had no winx. What is happening? It was as if I was paralyzed. There was something in my head that stopped me from using my power. Was it some spell Darcy used? But this didn't feel like a spell.

"You've got no chance," Icy mocked walking forwards, "Your powers are diluted, we know all about it; it's all over the chat rooms." Tears escaped Bloom's eyes and mine own watered. "Besides Dragon fire should be ours, our coven earned the right to have it. The spent centuries tracking its last remaining pieces and when they finally locate on sparks, they put a spell on the whole planet, freezing it." More tears escaped Bloom's eyes and my heart ached for her. I tried my powers again but the pain in my head increased. _'Stop trying to use the power!'_ a strange masculine voice whispered in my mind. What? Why? Who was that? Why was it saying what it said? Questions flooded my brain but I focused on current situation. "The ultimate power was within their grasp," Icy continued, "But the guardian of the flame tricked them. That nymph put the dragon fire inside the heir to the kingdom's throne. Inside you Bloom." This revelation truly shocked me. I stared wide eyed at them and my head ached a lot. _'I want to hurt them so badly but we can't show them your power.'_ The voice growled and my eyes widened even more. What the hell is happening? Who are you? I tried asking the voice but it didn't reply.

"You are saying that I am the heir to the throne of Sparks? That I am the princess?" Bloom asked totally shocked herself.

"Yes. But once you lose the flame, you'll just be a figurehead." Icy barked out a menacing laugh and I had the urge to bang her head repeatedly in the wall. _'Control yourself. They can't know.'_ The voice spoke again and I growled. Who the hell are you? Why are you saying that? Stop making me die of suspense. "Ready ladies?" Icy's voice snapped me out. "Let's finish what our coven started." It looked as if Bloom gained a little strength as she stood up. I on the other hand still had that block in my mind which made it difficult for me to make movements.

"No I won't let you get it!" Bloom said weakly.

"Its not up to you." Icy smiled maliciously and shot Bloom caging her. Tears spilled out as I saw the condition my best friend is in. "There is nothing you can do now."

"I am so weak I can't move." Bloom groaned. O I wish I could. If only this voice got out of my head.

"This is the part where little freshman realizes that she is been beaten." Icy laughed loudly. "You weren't by chance voted to mess up and let the ultimate power fall into the hands of witches, were you?" Oh no they are guilt trapping her to make her weaker. "Because that's what's happening."

The next few things which followed made me feel useless. The made Bloom unconscious and summoned some whisperian crystals. "Crystals of whisperia, dark magic from our kin, reach inside this girl and steal her powers from within." I watched helplessly as the fire came right from Bloom's heart and passed onto withes. The voice in my head soothed me to stop trying to use the powers. The pain inside my head reached to such an intense level that a loud scream passed my lips and I was slipped into darkness.

"Ambs, are you okay honey?" I heard Vanessa's voice making me groan. Slowly opening my eyes I let them adjust to my surroundings.

"Bloom!" I called as soon as I was fully conscious and events before I fainted rushed into my mind. I sighed in relief when I saw that she was okay. A bright light shone and Stella emerged out of it.

"Amber! Bloom." Stella said smiling at us. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw our surroundings and saw tears in our eyes. "You both okay? Hey!" She walked up to us, worry etched on her beautiful face.

"The witches trapped me and took my powers. According to them it's actually the dragon fire." Bloom cried.

"They said that with that they will have the ultimate power and they will rule over the universe including earth." Vanessa said in a worried voice.

"And I couldn't help her. I am such a weakling." Tears escaped my eyes as I though how useless I was. "I just couldn't access my power. It was as if it wasn't there. But now it just came back." I said lifting up my hand and creating an energy ball.

"Oh Amber its fine!" Stella smiled reassuring me. "There is no way we are just going to let them go like that! I say we go back to school, talk to the other girls and get Bloom's power back." I was so happy to hear her encouraging words. Hope bloomed in my heart as I thought about it. A sad smile etched our faces as we all came together in a group hug. In that spurn of moment I promised myself to bring Bloom's power back no matter what it takes.


	19. Chapter 19: The Army of Decay

Chapter 19: The Army of Decay.

Icy's POV:

We entered our sweet sweet school to see the witches having their meal while laughing. Little do they know this would be their last laughs. They started murmuring and talking as soon as they spot us. Hearing the commotion our 'headmistress' walked out. As soon as she saw us her mouth morphed into one of anger. "What's the meaning of this?" She growled. "I made it perfectly clear that you are not supposed to set foot on this campus." She tried to shoot us with one of her spells but she was too weak.

"Nice try! But things are a little different now." I moved forward as Darcy said that. "Show her what's up, Icy." I was happy to show her my real powers now. I turned her spell into one of mine and pushed her back with sharp shards of ice.

He minion professors flew towards her and helped her up. Heh what losers. The professors shouted at us but Stormy worked her magic and created a large tornado blowing everyone out. Our so-called classmates were falling down but Griffin saved them. Oh how much she annoys me. The old witch again tried to attack us but little did she know we are more powerful now. Conjuring some of my powers together I sent an ice blast towards Griffin and made her a showpiece on the wall. I smirked as I looked at the horrified faces of my classmates. We will soon be ruling now.

Amber's POV:

"I can't believe I let them take the dragon fir!" Bloom muttered sadly. I sighed at that.

"I am sure it's not the end of the world!" Stella said as the doors of Alfea opened. I gave her a look to which she sighed. "Well it could be, I guess." We entered the school with our heads held down and our faces sullen. Everything was surely taking a toll on me. First Dylan and now this dragon fire thing. It feels as if happiness is far gone.

"We've gotta tell the others what happened." Bloom mumbled earning another sigh from me.

"Here we are! The good old dorm room." Stella mumbled as we entered our dorm.

"It's pretty early! Everybody is probably zoned out still." I whispered. Just then the door opened and Flora peeked out of her and Bloom's room.

"Its 6 am Flo, keep it down!" Musa grumbled sleepily.

"I thought I heard something." Flora replied and switched on the lights. Bloom groaned closing her eyes as light flooded in the room. "Bloom you're back!" She said happily walking towards us.

"Hey Flora." Bloom greeted and Flora took Bloom's hands in hers.

"Oh my goodie goodies Bloom we were so worried about you. Are you okay sweetie? What about you Amber? You went without telling us! We were worried about you too." I just smiled at Flora. I swear she is loaded with sugar.

Musa and Tecna came running out and Celeste too came out. We ignored her presence. "Hey you both don't look half bad for someone who got defeated by bunch of witches." Musa grinned. I was about to say how horrible I felt but a deadly scary voice interrupted me.

"Indeed Miss Amber and Miss Bloom! Why don't you both tell us the story?" We turned back to see Miss G. glaring at us.

"Waddup Miss G?" Stella asked in a nervous voice.

"I was wishing Amber and Bloom could tell me that. Waddup girls?" Miss G. mocked making Bloom and I sigh in sadness and hang our heads low.

"Here," Miss Griselda offered Bloom and I a silver cup with tea in it, "drink it while it's hot. It will make you feel better." She said in a kind gentle voice which I never heard from her. Maybe she saw the expression on our face and realized that this time it was serious.

"Now then. Why don't you both tell us everything that happened?" Miss Faragonda asked.

Bloom told everything to her. How she thought of quitting the school and how she came to know of her origins while I just sat there frozen. What shocked both of us was that Miss F. knew about Bloom.

"You knew something about this? Then why didn't you tell me?" Bloom demanded banging her fist on her office table.

"I wanted to Bloom, but I have always believed that the truth comes to us when we are ready to hear it." Miss F. admitted getting up her chair.

"Maybe, but I was not ready to hear the truth, especially from those three witches." Bloom frowned squeezing her eyes shut.

"What three witches? What are you talking about?" Miss F. asked totally confused.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy followed me to Gardenia. They are the ones who told me everything. They attacked me and then they took the dragon fire." Bloom cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. I kept a comforting hand on her shoulders as sadness of my failure erupted in me. "They said they are going to use it to summon army or something."

Gasps left both our professors as they stared at us shocked their eyes shining with terror. "Not the army of decay." Miss G. mumbled.

"That's it." I whispered. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we are all in very great danger." Miss F. spoke facing her window. "Bloom you can leave, but I want to talk to you Amber." Bloom nodded, got up and left after giving me a reassuring glance.

"Amber, I am noticing you and you look so tensed. Is there something you want to share?" Miss F. asked kindly.

"Uhh…" I hesitated but then thought that it's better if I have someone helping me solve this mystery. And then I told her everything. How I couldn't use my powers and how the voice in my head spoke to me. All the while I told Miss F. whatever happened she had a blank expression on her face.

"Amber I see your problem. Don't worry. Right now army of decay is a bigger problem. I promise I will help you later okay?" She said and I nodded. Thanking her one last time I left the office and went to my dorm room.

Third Person's POV:

After overthrowing Griffin, the Trix announced their changes to the witches. This caused Knut to tremble in fear and the witches looking perplexed. The Trix laughed at their first successful conquest and now, with an imprisoned Griffin, Zarathustra and Ediltrude, Icy and her sisters took Griffin's seat in the main room.

Icy was sending them and their students into Cloud Tower's dungeons. The students expressed their disapproval, leading Icy to call them ungrateful and Griffin calling them crazy. Icy dared Griffin to say it again, looking at her with deadly eyes. Griffin backed away in shock. And now, Stormy announced their next plan: calling forth the Army of Decay. Griffin frantically explained that the Army of Darkness is dangerous and will cause total chaos as no one has ever successfully manipulated them. Icy sets out to prove her wrong and to demonstrate their powers; the three of them entered the Castle Crypt and there laid the book to summon the Army of Darkness.

At Alfea, Wizgiz and Palladium were in Faragonda's office as the three discussed this matter with Saladin. Saladin was not worried, hypothesizing that the Trix do not know how to use the Dragon's Flame, but Faragonda reasoned that they can compensate that with their ambition and ruthlessness. Saladin understood and he ordered Res Fountain to be alert and hung up. Wizgiz asked about Cloud Tower and Faragonda answers that there has been no response and it is worrisome.

Amber's POV:

When I reached the dorm, Troy leaped onto me licking my face. After I put Troy down I saw Bloom standing sadly hugging Kiko. "I am sorry Bloom!" I apologized walking towards her. "I was so useless." My voice trembled as I said that. Troy whined below me as if disagreeing with it.

"It's none of your fault guys." Flora soothed patting my back and I hugged her tightly.

Suddenly Bloom's phone started ringing and Stella picked it up. She huffed at the name displayed on the screen. I knew it was Sky. "Bloom's room, how may I hel you?" Stella asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hey Stella, is Bloom here?" I heard Sky ask nervously.

"Sorry Bloom is unavailable right now." Stella answered making a sour face.

Sky tried to speak but Stella cut him off and hung up. I felt a little bad for him, but he deserved it. But atleast he called to explain himself, Dylan didn't even do that! Event from that day flooded in my mind and tears made their way in my eyes. No! I won't cry over that jerk!

Third Person's POV:

Riven had watched Sky get rejected and headed off to tell Darcy.

He rode his wind rider to Cloud Tower and up to Griffin's office where Darcy was waiting. He entered through the window and asked them when Griffin permitted them entry to her office, Stormy answered that they had actually seized it from her. Riven does not understand but he was certain he didn't not like it. The Trix now surrounded him and Stormy expressed their gratitude for Riven's spying skills, enabling them to prevail over the fairies. Riven realized he was just a tool and was enraged, he tried to attack them with his sword but failed, Darcy then casted a spell and the room was veiled into total darkness.

Then the Trix appeared before Riven, larger than he and knocked him out. In their old room, the Trix began their spell to summon the Army of Darkness, rain began to pour and the Army of Darkness manifested, thousands of purple bug-like creatures appeared, some formed together to create large purple versions and they surrounded Cloud Tower, some entering the premise, startling Knut. After finishing the summoning, the Trix walked to the terrace, there, it was evident of the Army of Darkness' massive size.

Amber's POV:

As we were discussing about the guys and Celeste Flora pointed outside the window. "What's going on out there?" She asked confused. We looked outside to see dark black clouds hanging in the sky.

"That's strange!" Tecna remarked walking towards the window.

"What is?" Stella frowned.

"These types of clouds can't form in the current air pressure." Tecna informed. Suddenly it thundered loudly and started raining heavily. What was strange was bugs started appearing everywhere.

"What are those down there?" I asked horrified.

"I don't know, I think we are about to find out." We watched in horror as huge mass of uncountable bugs crawled up the walls and towards our window. We screamed in fright as they tried to break in.

"Get back." Bloom screamed and we all jumped out of the way.

"Anyone, extermination spells please." Stella squeaked.

"Everyone get out of there." Prof. Palladium pushed open the door and ordered. "We are evacuating the east wing."

We ran out as fast as we could and I saw Celeste join us from the corner of my eyes. I frown at it but let the matter slide. When we reach out, the whole college is in chaos. Everyone was screaming and running around. "We can't let a bunch of bugs ruin our school!" Tecna exclaimed and we all nodded in agreement.

"But I don't have my winx." Bloom mumbled sadly. Guilt flowed through me but I shoved it down.

"Don't worry Bloom, we got this covered." Stella reassured and Bloom smiled in relief.

"You're the best Stella."

We quickly transformed into our winx and divided ourselves in all directions. "Hail storm." I shot at the huge creature and grinned proudly when I saw it fall. Looking around I saw that everyone else was doing well too. I saw Celeste fighting hard too. Suddenly she looked at me and her eyes widened. She raised her hand and shot in my direction. At first I thought it was for me but I was surprised to see that she knocked down a creature that was going to attack me. I nod at her in gratitude and continue fighting. From the corner of my eyes I saw Bloom saving Kiko, but inviting trouble for herself. Luckily Professor Palladium saves her. I looked around to search for Troy but sigh in relief when I find him in a corner fighting the smaller bugs. I was so proud of him. I quickly created a small protective bubble around him and continued fighting. I just hope this ends soon!

Third Person's POV:

At the mean while Griselda ran to Faragonda's office to update her on the situation and informed her that the girls were doing great. Faragonda quickly stood on her feet as she was talking to Saladin and he told her Red Fountain's situation was horrible and he needs to help his students and hangs up.

At Red Fountain, the situation was just as Saladin had said, the army was terrorizing and attacking everyone but the specialists were holding their ground. After awhile of fighting, an airship arrived. Its doors opened, revealing three armed soldiers and Diaspro. The three armed soldiers began shooting the monsters. A rope was then let down from the ship for Sky. Sky finally noticed them and Diaspro called out to him, saying that she had come to retrieve him. Sky was determined to stay at Red Fountain to defend the Magic Dimension. Diaspro resisted and reasoned that the "peasants" should be doing the fight and not the prince. Sky disapproved of Diaspro's justification and cuts the rope, seeing that Sky had outright rejected their "rescue" Diaspro gave up and angrily walked away from the airship's door. Her mission had failed and she and the soldiers leave.

Now that Magix had experienced the wrath of the Trix, Icy declared that they would first take over Magix and then the entire universe.

A/N

I am soo sorry for the late update guy! I am updating after a month I know but my school has started and my exams started. I had dengue too for two weeks. Everything was soo much. My midterms are coming now, and the updates will be a little slow but I promise to try updating in a week or two. Please comment on the chapters. You opinion or just a simple compliment makes me smile!

Q. If you were a fairy, what power would you want to have?


End file.
